Anorexia, my way
by chloexotic
Summary: Deux adolescents. Une amitié virtuelle. Des problèmes d'ado tout simplement, mais si c'était bien plus qu'un simple obstacle? Et si la souffrance, n'était peut être, que la clé du problème? "Au début, Sakura voulait seulement maigrir un peu, pour se soustraire à cette emprise, et puis un jour elle avait voulu disparaître. Parce que c'était tellement facile." /UA
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Les personnages du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

SasUchi: Tu me sembles faible.

SakuH: Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je suis tout à fait normale.

SasUchi: Ton regard. Puis ta peau est pale. Dis moi, tu as mangé ce soir ?

SakuH: Une pomme. Ça compte ?

SasUchi: Et tu n'as pas faim ?

Sakura regarda le jeune garçon à travers l'écran, souffla et laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur le clavier.

SakuH: On en a déjà parlé Sasuke. Je n'éprouve plus rien vis à vis de la nourriture. C'est devenu une corvée de manger. Je ne ressens rien d'autres que du dégoût, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire à la minute où j'ai posé l'aliment dans ma bouche, c'est de le recracher. Personne ne peut rien pour moi, tous vous vous inquiétez, seule moi suis dans mon élément.

SasUchi: Tu es malade Sakura, il faut te soigner !

SakuH: Et arrêtez de me dire tous la même chose, je ne suis pas malade. Je suis...bien.

SasUchi: Tu crois être bien mais tu es tout l'inverse. Ton subconscient ne le sait pas, il préfère te rendre malade, il t'entraîne vers la mort. C'est ça que tu veux ?

SakuH: Je gère la situation Sas'key, tout va bien.

SasUchi: Et encore une fois tu fuis. A force de fuir et de jouer avec le feu, tu vas finir par te brûler. Tu te détruis, je le vois à ta silhouette et ton visage. Tu es fatiguée de ne rien faire. En clair, tu es tombé dans ce cercle vicieux qui est l'anorexie. Je te laisserai pas continuer comme ça, même si de nombreux kilomètres nous séparent, je ferai tout pour te sortir de là. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

SakuH: Je te le répète, je vais très bien. Je te remercie de faire tout ça pour moi mais non...laisse moi comme je suis. N'essaie pas de me changer. S'il te plaît.

Et une nouvelle fois, Sasuke lâcha l'affaire ne voulant pas causer une dispute entre eux deux. Combien de fois avait-il essayer de ramener à la raison son amie, sans succès ? Il était peiné de la voir comme ça et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il voulait changer le cours des choses mais la seule question qui passait en boucle dans sa tête " comment faire ? " .

SasUchi: Les vacances d'été approchent. J'ai mon permis. Attends toi à avoir une visite. Que ce soit temporaire ou non. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

 _ **SasUchi vient de se déconnecter**._

* * *

 _Histoire tiré d'un témoignage. Tout ce qui va apparaître, ou du moins en grande partie est tiré de la **Réalité.** Bien entendue chacun son approche de la maladie, et je vous présente ici la mienne, ou tout du moins celle d'Emma, mon amie._

 _En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira._

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapitre 1- Malade tu ne seras point

**Bonjouuuur! Voici ma première histoire sur ce site (j'ai beaucoup galéré pour comprendre le fonctionnement et j'ai publié un chapitre que je n'arrivai pas à modifier xd) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

 **A vrai dire, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis bien trop longtemps, sans jamais oser la mettre en ligne. L'anorexie n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec d'ailleurs, c'est** **un sujet dont on ne parle pas assez à mon goût.** **Beaucoup prenne ça à la légère, mais il faut avant tout savoir que c'est une maladie avec des conséquences graves. Je connais d'assez prêt ce sujet donc je pense pouvoir m'exprimer là dessus à peu près correctement, après il faut savoir que c'est une maladie qui a des conséquences propres à chacun un anorexique ne ressemble pas forcément à un autre.**

 **Je préviens juste que Sasuke sera un peu OOC sur les bords, je l'ai en quelque sorte façonné à l'image qu'il aurait pu avoir selon moi, sans la désertion d'Itachi et compagnie.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 _ **Cette histoire est pour toi Emma, je pense fort à toi mon ange tu vas guérir.**_

* * *

 **Konoha - Maison Haruno**

J'étais tranquillement assise au bar de la cuisine, en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mon père. Alors que des croissants, des tartines, de la confiture, du nutella, des céréales et des pancakes s'offraient à moi, mon choix s'était porté sur un malheureux petit yaourt avec un verre de jus d'orange.

_- Fais moi plaisir, prends un croissant ou même juste la moitié, mais mange autre chose, _m'expliqua mon père_.

_- J'aime déjà pas manger le matin, je fais un effort monstre là, je prends sur moi. Donc merci, mais non merci.

_- Avec le peu que tu manges le soir, tu dois quand même avoir ton ventre qui réclame plus de nourriture. C'est pas possible.

_- Eh bien, il faut croire que non !

_- T'es vraiment étrange ma parole.

_- Oui, on me répète souvent que je ressemble à mon père, _ris-je_.

_- Quel beau compliment dis donc. Tu dois en être tellement fière.

_- Bien sûr, qui ne serait pas fier de te ressembler voyons ?

_- Sale jeune. _Dit mon père, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

Mon père reporta son attention sur son journal pendant que je finissais de manger mon yaourt. J'avais une réelle complicité avec lui, parfois, on nous prenait même pour deux adolescents. La seule personne avec qui j'arrivais à me confier sans être gêner, c'était lui. Je n'avais aucune retenu pour lui faire des bisous, le prendre dans mes bras ou bien m'asseoir sur lui. C'était une chose qui me paraissait naturelle. On pouvait me qualifier de fille à papa sûrement. Il essayait de me comprendre, de m'aider et inconsciemment, c'était le seul instant où j'arrivais à remballer mon père. Comme une barrière qui m'empêchait de me confier, de parler ouvertement du sujet. Pourtant, je voyais qu'il ne perdait pas confiance et qu'il retenterait sa chance dès qu'une occasion se présentera.

_- Je vais aller me préparer, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Quand j'ai fini, tu montes, c'est le moment de ta pesée.

_- Je l'avais complètement oublié celle là.

_- T'es bien la seule.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Il avait raison. Je cherchais toujours une excuse pour y échapper. Pour tout dire, ça m'énervait qu'on m'oblige à me peser devant quelqu'un. J'avais horreur de ça. Le poids était quelque chose de personnel à mes yeux, un jardin secret et inviolable. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule me parvint aux oreilles signalant que mon père était à présent sous la douche. Je ne perdis pas une seconde, pris un verre, le remplis d'eau et bus. Je bus jusqu'à avoir mon estomac plein, jusqu'à ce que je me sente ballonnée.

_- Tu te sens fière de faire ça ? _m'interpella mon frère._

Je fis un bond et me retournai immédiatement.

_- Euh..c'est pas ce qu-

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Oh mais je crois quoi d'après toi ?

A cet instant, j'avais honte. Honte de m'être faite prendre en plein flagrant délit par mon frère.

_- Sasori..

_- Non, il n'y a pas de Sasori qui tienne. Tu cherches quoi au juste ? Dis moi, ça t'apporte quoi de faire ça hein. Dis le moi parce que je suis curieux de savoir. Fausser le résultat de ton poids en te remplissant t'apporte quoi, _dit-il en haussant le ton_. Toi même tu nous dis constamment que tu n'es pas malade, tu nous demandes de te croire, tu t'énerves carrément contre nous pour ça. Comment tu veux que je te crois après avoir vu ce que tu viens de faire ?

_- Mais c'est rien ce que je fais !

_- C'est rien? Non, bien sûr. C'est juste un comportement d'anorexique que tu nous infliges Sakura !

_- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes.

_- Oh que si je sais très bien ce que je raconte. C'est bizarre t'es la seule à ne pas vouloir l'accepter.

_- Saso', tu fermes ta gueule sur ce que tu viens de voir ok ?

_- Alors il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresses, si oui ou non je vais me la fermer. Te remettre en question ne te vient pas une seule seconde en tête ? j'ai beau être ton grand frère, j'ai beau te soutenir dans tout ce que tu fais, j'ai beau être d'accord pour tout avec toi, là, ne compte pas sur moi. C'est ta santé qui est en jeu.

_- Tu veux me dire quoi par là ?

_- Sois tu arrêtes, sois je dis tout à Papa.

_- Tu ferais pas ça !

_- Je crois que tu te rends pas compte.

_- Arrg ! _hurlai-je_.

Je lâchai un regard des plus noir à Sasori et montai dans ma chambre. J'en pouvais plus, c'était devenu insupportable. Je claquai la porte et m'y adossai. Des larmes se mirent à sortir de mes yeux contre mon grès. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, je ne voulais pas montrer que j'étais touchée, je voulais paraître forte, ayant une défense impénétrable. Mais, une fois seule, ma carapace se brisait pour laisser place à mon vrai visage.

_- Je t'attends dans la salle de bain, _m'informa mon père en ayant toquer à la porte._

_- Oui oui, j'arrive.

Je passai un coup rapide sur mes joues pour sécher mes larmes, soufflai et sortis rejoindre mon père. Encore une fois, j'allai faire profil bas, sourire, alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose : fondre en larmes. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible.  
Je montai sur ce que je surnommai "mon ennemie" et elle indiqua 45. 45kg pour 1m69. Je ne le faisais pas paraître mais à cet instant, j'étais contente. Je savais pertinemment que mon poids n'était pas de 45 mais bien moins. Mais une joie m'envahit tout de même que je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller appeler celui que je considérais comme un ami cher, très cher.

_« - Allô ?  
_- Sasukeeeeeee.  
_- Oula, j'en connais une qui est contente sinon tu me crierai pas dans les oreilles dès le matin. Que passa ma belle ? _Je l'entendis rire légèrement à travers le combiné._  
_- Je me suis pesée.  
_- Verdict ?  
_- 45.  
_- Avec ou sans tricherie ?  
_- Pourquoi tout de suite tu penses à ça ?  
_- Je te connais c'est tout. Alors ?  
_- ...avec.  
_- Donc, tu fais moins de 45. Et tu es contente.  
_- C'est exactement ça !  
_- Et sinon, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?  
_- Très bien.  
_- Moi je crois que non. T'es complètement inconsciente.  
_- J'en ai marre de t'entendre me dire ça...  
_- Guéris toi alors !  
_- Mais je ne suis pas m-  
_- Attends, laisse moi deviner, tu n'es pas malade ? T'en as pas marre de tout le temps répéter la même chose ? Change de disque, il commence à rayer celui là.  
_- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne voulez pas comprendre.  
_- Oh que non. Rectification, c'est toi et seulement TOI qui ne veut pas comprendre que tu es danger.  
_- Pff.  
_- Tu peux faire "pff" autant de fois que tu veux, j'ai raison et tu as tord.  
_- Tu devrais être content pour moi, pas me parler comme une moins que rien, _fis-je froidement_.  
_- Tu veux que je me réjouisse de ton poids ? Tu es sérieuse là ? Mais ouvre les yeux Saku', t'es en danger, dans pas longtemps tu te retrouves en dénutrition et c'est l'hôpital qui t'attend au tournant. Je serai content pour toi lorsque tout ira mieux. Là, je m'inquiète pour toi parce que figure toi que je tiens à toi moi.  
_- C'est vrai ?  
_- Oui, c'est vrai. Alors s'il te plait, fais un effort.  
_- Non, ce n'est pas possible Sasuke.  
_- Très bien, je m'en chargerai personnellement alors.  
_- Tu vas venir ?  
_- Pour te foutre une claque magistrale, oui.  
_- Eh !  
_- Je rigole. Bien sûr que je vais venir, j'étais sérieux, je te laisserai pas comme ça.  
_- T'es vraiment adorable.  
_- Ouais, je sais je sais.  
_- Et les chevilles, ça va ? _rigolai-je._  
_- Tranquille.

Je ris à sa remarque.

_- C'est tellement bon de t'entendre rire.  
_- C'est tellement bon de t'entendre tout court.  
_- Ça tombe bien, tu vas m'entendre encore longtemps. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, mon petit déjeuner me réclame.  
_- Oh, bien sûr. Je ne vais pas te retenir, tu ne le supporterais pas.  
_- C'est que tu me connais dis donc. Je te rappelle dans la soirée.  
_- Oh, _marmonnai-je déçue, pas avant_ ?  
_- C'est à dire que je vais chez Naruto.  
_- Ah, ben je vais en profiter pour aller chez Hinata alors.  
_- Embrasse la pour moi.  
_- Sasuke ?  
_- Oui ?  
_- Merci. »

 **Kumo – Maison des Uchiwa**

J'étais fatigué, fatigué de la voir dans cet état. Fatigué de voir qu'elle ne faisait rien pour se reprendre en main et guérir. Pourquoi reniait-elle le fait d'être malade ? J'avais tellement de questions, mais les poser à Sakura serait comme parler à un mur, inutile. Autant elle pouvait parler de tout sans problème, autant elle se renfermait lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses troubles alimentaires. J'aimerais savoir ce qui la poussait à agir de cette manière, la barrière qui l'empêchait de se nourrir convenablement. Étant donné qu'elle ne me donnera aucune réponse, je ne voyais qu'une solution. Partir, aller la retrouver, l'aider.  
Étant toujours en caleçon, je me vêtis d'un bas de jogging et pris le premier tee-shirt qui me passait sous la main. La bonne odeur des pancakes me monta rapidement à la tête, me disant qu'il était l'heure de manger.

_- Bonjour Sasuke. C'est toi que j'entendais parler de si bonne heure ? _Me demanda ma mère._

_- Bonjour, hn, je t'ai réveillée ?

_- Non, pas du tout. Mais disons que ça m'a surpris, étant donné que tu n'es pas forcément bavard le matin, et aucun de tes amis se lève à cette heure.

_- J'étais pas très bien hier soir alors je me suis couchée de bonne heure, _fis-je en me servant dans l'assiette des pancakes._

_- Encore à propos de cette dénommée Sakura ?

_- Elle est si mystérieuse Maman. Encore hier soir elle s'est renfermée lorsqu'il s'agit de sa maladie. Tu as beau lui dire dans toutes les langues qu'elle souffre, selon elle, tout va bien, elle est normale. Psychologiquement je me sens coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

_- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Sasuke, c'est à elle de faire un gros travail sur elle même. Le jour où elle l'aura accompli et qu'elle aura pris conscience du danger, elle se réveillera.

_- D'ailleurs, je voudrais te demander une faveur.

_- C'est inhabituel, mais d'accord, il s'agit de ?

_- Je lui ai promis que pendant les vacances d'été je partirai la voir, pendant combien de temps, je n'en sais strictement rien. J'en ai vraiment besoin, et elle aussi. Puis, faudra bien cesser le virtuel un jour, je fis une pause et repris, alors ?

_- Je te fais confiance, tu es assez grand maintenant pour prendre des décisions. Je te demanderai juste de faire attention sur la route et de me donner des nouvelles.

_- Promis. Au fait, délicieux tes pancakes.

_- Merci mon fils, j'en suis touchée !

_- Je vais chez Naruto cette après midi.

_- Oui mais ne rentre pas trop tard. Nous sommes invités chez les voisins ce soir.

_- Je les aime pas.

_- A t'entendre tu n'aimes personne, _souffla-t-elle_. Et bien tu feras un effort.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, je m'installai au salon et zappai les chaînes. Il n'y avait tellement rien à cette heure. Bon bah je vais partir plus tôt que prévu alors.

 **Côté de Sakura**

En ce dimanche pluvieux, Hinata était de sortie avec son copain, Sai. Sasuke chez Naruto. Sasori avec ses amis. Ma mère dormait et mon père travaillait dans le garage. Je m'ennuyais, pour ne pas changer l'habitude. Je serai bien restée au lit toute la journée, à regarder un film à l'eau de rose en m'apitoyant sur mon sort mais je me dis que ça n'est pas la solution. Je mis mes van's, passai un gilet et allai retrouver mon père.

_- Papa, je m'ennuie.

_- Bah, et Hinata ?

_- Chez son copain.

_- Sasori ?

_- Chez son ami.

_- Sasuke ?

_- Chez son copain.

_- Il est gay ?

_- Papa, _ris-je_. Chez son ami quoi.

_- Bon, tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?

_- Sous la pluie ?

_- Tu n'es pas en sucre à ce que je sache, les parapluies existent.

_- Bon bah ça marche.

Nous nous promenons dans un parc qui devait être à cinq minutes de chez moi. J'avais enroulé mon bras autour du sien. La pluie s'était estompé laissant place à une petite éclaircie.

_- Alors, dis moi, avec ce Sasuke, _questionna mon père._

_- Que veux-tu savoir ?

_- Comment ça se passe.

_- Oh, très bien. Il est toujours autant attentionné avec moi, il essaie comme toi de m'aider par tous les moyens. On est très proche et je suis dégoûtée qu'il habite à Kumo. J'aurais voulu le connaître depuis toujours tu sais. J'ai trouvé en lui une personne sur qui compter, une épaule sur laquelle me reposer. Il est vraiment génial.

_- C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire ça d'un garçon.

_- Peut être parce que c'est la première fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis vraiment ? Les autres ne voulaient que... des trucs de garçons quoi.

_- Tu sais ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de ça hein. _Il me lança un regard qui voulait dire que si il apprenait qu'on m'approchait, il se ferait une joie d'aller en castrer un ou deux. Ah, l'amour paternel._

_- Oui Papa, je fais attention ne t'inquiètes pas.

_- Mmh. Et dis moi, il est comment ?

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche, allai dans mes photos et montrai Sasuke à mon père.

_- C'est donc lui le fameux Sas'ke. Tu as mon feu vert.

_- Pardon, comment ça ?

_- Ah, tu ne veux pas...?

_- Je n'y ai jamais songé.

_- Autant pour moi.

_- Papa tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es le meilleur, vraiment, _dis-je tout en me mettant devant lui._

_- Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Tu veux quoi ?

_- Sasuke est prêt à se déplacer pour venir me voir pendant les vacances d'été, c'est à dire dans une semaine. Je te promets que c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Dis oui, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

_- Mh...il est vraiment tout ce que tu me décris ? Tu n'exagères pas pour donner une bonne image ?

_- Je te jure que non.

_- A une condition.

_- Si c'est "je veux que tu te nourrisses" c'est mort.

_- Je téléphone à l'un de ses parents pour être sûr que tout va bien.

_- Ah, tu es vraiment le meilleur ! _criai-je tout en lui sautant dans les bras_. Je t'aime.

 ** _sms à Sas'key ._** _  
Appelle moi ce soir, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !_

_- Ma chérie, tu ne veux pas qu'on parle un peu de toi.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, nous aurions déjà fait demi-tour pour rentrer à la maison. Je n'aimais pas parler de ce genre de chose. Je restai, à mon plus grand malheur, bloquée. Ma bouche s'ouvrait voulant répondre mais je n'en fis rien.

_- Pourquoi tu te renfermes quand on veut parler de ça ? Tu es pourtant ouverte, tu parles bien.

_- Je sais pas, j'y arrive pas.

_- Est ce que tu te rends compte que tu te rends malade au moins ?

_- Non Papa.

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça et j'aimerais bien savoir. Je m'inquiète énormément pour toi, on s'inquiète tous d'ailleurs. Tu sais, en te détruisant, tu nous détruis ta mère et moi avec. Je supporte plus de te voir comme ça, sans rien faire, continuant dans ta lancée. Réagis Sakura, bon dieu, réagis s'il te plaît. Je suis pas le premier à te le dire je pense.

_- On rentre ?

_- J'espère au moins que tu m'as écouté Sakura.

J'étais touchée, je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Et la seule chose que je sais faire depuis toujours, c'était de fuir. Fuir mon présent, fuir mes problèmes, fuir la difficulté.  
Nous restâmes encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes à nous promener puis finîmes par rentrer, la pluie étant de retour.

 **Côté de Sasuke.**

_- Je vais te tuer.

_- Trop pas. J'suis l'meilleur. Regarde, j'déquille tout le monde, _répondit Naruto, mon meilleur ami à mon grand regret._

_- Tout le monde mais pas moi.

_- Ça arrive, don't worry.

_- Dans trois...

_- BORDEL CA VEUT PAS TIRER !

_- Deux.

_- MAIS TOURNE, TOURNE.

_- Un.

_- Ah, enfin il se décide à marcher.

« _Game over._ »

_- T'es mort, _je souris en coin, fier de moi._

_- Hein ? quoi ? Ah nan...nan...NAN je suis pas d'accord. C'est de la triche ok ?

_- C'est qui le meilleur ?

_- Il y a du avoir un beug, c'est pour ça.

_- Mais oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que t'es une merde et que tu veux pas te l'avouer dobe.

_- J'aurai ma revanche, sois en certain teme !

 _"Brr..Brr..Brr"._

_- C'est qui ? _me questionna Naruto._

_- Sakura, _répondis-je tout en regardant mon sms._

_- Comment elle va ?

_- Elle va bien. Mec, je crois que c'est bon, j'vais la voir la semaine prochaine !

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_- "Appelle moi ce soir, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer " , c'est bon en général quand une personne dit ça nan ?

_- Même très bon!

_- J'y crois pas.

_- Et pourtant, c'est vrai. Je m'y connais mieux que toi là dedans donc je le sais ! Tu me raconteras tout hein! Tu restes combien de temps ?

_- Redescend Naruto, c'est pas bon pour tes chevilles. Si ça te fais plaisir ok. Je sais pas du tout.

_- Tu vas voir la bgette, t'as du cul.

_- Parle pas d'elle comme ça Uzumaki, _dis-je en lui jetant un coussin._ Bon j'dois te laisser, je suis invitée chez les voisins c'soir.

_- Ahahaha, bonne chance mec.

_- J'en ai grand besoin. Tu m'diras, j'aurai de la compagnie par sms, ça passera bien le temps.

_- Tss. Allez, à demain, pour la revanche. J'aurai ma revanche à coup sur, _s'écria-t-il en faisant une pose ridicule_.

_- Échauffe toi bien !

Je tchekais Naruto, fis la bise à sa mère et rentrai chez moi. Deux maisons nous séparaient, autrement dit, rien. Je pris tout mon temps pour arriver à la maison, pour me doucher puis m'habiller. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de bouger. Je détestais mes voisins. Ils se pensaient intéressant alors qu'ils ne l'étaient pas du tout. Ils croulaient sous l'argent, les belles voitures, les dernières nouveautés et j'en passe. Leur façon de se comporter me mettait hors de moi.

_- Sasuke, on y va ! _me prévient mon père._

_- Hn.

Mon père essaya de me redonner le moral, tout comme ma mère. Mais quand j'étais têtu, je le restais et mes parents n'y changeront rien.

_- Alors Sasuke, _me dit ma voisine, parle nous un peu de ta belle._

_- Ma belle ? _répondis-je interloqué._

_- Eh bien oui, une certaine...Sakura si je ne m'abuse.

_- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez me parler, _dis-je en fusillant du regard ma mère_

_- Mais si voyons, la jeune fille anorexique qui ne veut pas se rendre compte qu'elle est malade.

_- Je vous demande pardon ? _Dis-je en haussant le ton, signe de mon mécontentement._

_- Je..je n'aurai peut être pas du.

_- No- _commença ma mère_.

_- Oui, effectivement. Cela ne vous regarde pas.

_- Sasuke !

_- Nan c'est bon, je rentre. Si je me suis confié à toi c'était pas pour que tu ailles tout raconter à la première personne qui vient. Encore moins à cette vipère. Tu le savais maman, tu le savais. Tu me déçois.

_- Mai-

_- J'avais confiance en toi mais je crois que c'était une erreur de ma part. Bref, bonne soirée.

 _ _ **Ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis.**__

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Le prochain sera publié vendredi, ou ce week end, j'essayerai d'être assez régulière mais je ne promets rien!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, critiques ou autres! :)


	3. Chapitre 2- La voir tu ne pourras

**Holaaaa!**

 **Je vous retrouve très rapidement (oui en effet, même pas un jour mdrrr) pour un chapitre deuuux! Il y a beaucoup de blabla entre nos deux personnages, mais il faut bien montrer leur complicité, et vous allez en apprendre plus sur Sakura aussi.**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux – La voir tu ne pourras.**

 **Konoha - Côté de Sakura**

Je venais tout juste de finir ma douche. L'eau recouvrait encore mon corps amaigri, fragile. Je m'enroulais d'une serviette et sortie. De la buée s'était déposée sur le miroir m'empêchant de voir à travers. Je passais ma main, l'essuyai, et me vis. Le contour de mes yeux était sombre, de grosses cernes s'y ajoutaient. Mes tempes commençaient petit à petit à se creuser laissant une image horrible de mon visage. Il en fut de même pour mon corps. Des épaules qui laissaient naître une forme "au carré", des bras fins et sans force, une petite poitrine, un ventre plat où les os ressortaient, et des jambes sans formes.

Je savais très bien au fond de moi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Seulement, je ne voulais pas l'accepter, ce n'était pas moi qui agissait comme ça, non. J'ai cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me pousse à continuer, à me détester, à me faire du mal. « Mange et tu grossiras ». Mon but étant de ne surtout pas prendre de poids, je m'exécute me détruisant jour après jour. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne suis plus maître de mon corps, je ne suis qu'un pion qui subit.

Tout n'a pas toujours été comme ça auparavant. Je menais une vie remplie de bonheur et de joie. Même si j'étais une fille potelée, je le vivais bien, je ne me souciais de rien, même pas du regard que les gens pouvaient avoir sur moi. J'aimais manger. Je ne refusais rien dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture, même si je n'avais pas faim. Mais, en agissant comme cela, c'était mon poids que je voyais augmenter de jours en jours. C'était mon ventre que je voyais grossir, mes cuisses que je voyais multiplier de volume ainsi que mes joues et mes bras. Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, je souffrais intérieurement d'être ce que j'étais, mais je ne montrais rien. Souvent insultée de "grosse vache" par mon frère, j'ai toujours su rester forte face à ces critiques, laissant mes larmes couler la nuit. Néanmoins, j'avais choisi d'entamer un régime. Je voulais montrer à mes proches que j'allai tenir et surtout réussir à perdre tous ce surpoids qui me pourrissait. J'y mettais toute ma volonté dans ce régime, et, voyant mon poids diminuer encore et encore, une pointe de fierté naissait en moi. 5, 10, 15, 20 kilos en moins. Plus je perdais, plus j'en voulais toujours plus. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour faire marche arrière, j'ai été prise dans cette spirale infernale et me voilà aujourd'hui. La peau sur les os, un mal-être qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je ne suis plus ce que j'étais, je ne suis plus cette fille pleine de joie, qui rit pour tout et rien. _**Je ne vis plus, je subis, je survis**_.

Il m'arrive parfois de regretter d'avoir commencé ce régime car j'étais bien plus épanouie avant, moins soucieuse et beaucoup plus heureuse. Je n'ai plus rien de tout ça. Mes journées se résument à penser sans arrêt à mon poids, à vouloir me dépenser et à calculer les moindres calories de ce que je vais pouvoir ingurgiter. Faire comme si tout allait bien aux yeux de ma famille, de mes amis et de Sasuke, ce n'est rien d'autre qu' une façade que je me donne pour me convaincre que tout va bien, pour les convaincre. Je ne suis pas malade. Mais, je ne suis pas normale. Mon comportement n'est pas normal.

_- Saku, _m'appelait mon frère_ , on mange !

Je chassais toutes ces pensées de ma tête, mis rapidement mon pyjama et descendis les rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Je m'installais aux côtés de ma mère ayant en face mon père et mon frère.

_- On mange quoi ? _demandai-je._

_- Des carbonaras _, me répondit ma mère._

_- Je n'aime pas, _soufflai-je._

_- Tu n'aimes rien. Je ne sais même plus quoi te faire.

_- C'est bourré de crème ce machin.

_- Ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire prendre du poids.

_- Si. Puis, de toute façon, je n'aime pas. Et tu le sais ça Maman, mais tu en fais quand même.

_- Tu n'es pas toute seule à la maison Sakura. On ne va pas se laisser mourir de faim parce que madame n'aime pas ci ou n'aime pas ça.

_- Chérie, c'est bon.

Ma mère toisa du regard mon père. J'allais encore une fois être le fruit d'une dispute.

_- Quoi ?

_- Inutile de lui reprocher toujours la même chose. Je pense qu'elle a compris.

_-Ce que je lui reproche, c'est de ne faire aucun effort.

_- Pardon ? _riai-je nerveusement_ , je ne fais aucun effort, vraiment ? Mais tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ça d'une façon très anodine ? Est ce que tu es dans ma tête ? Non. Est ce que tu vis ce que je vis ? Non. Tu n'es pas censée être là pour me juger ou pour me reprocher des choses maman, tu devrais m'aider, me soutenir, m'encourager. Tu fais tout le contraire. Tu crois que mon comportement est volontaire, que je suis fière d'être ce que je suis ? Tu n'as vraiment rien compris alors. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Si je ne mange pas, c'est parce que je n'ai pas faim et non par envie. J'ai perdu goût en la nourriture, c'est devenu un fardeau. Ne me parle pas d'effort , je te l'interdis. C'est cette putain de voix dans ma tête qui me pousse à me détruire. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre pion qui exécute ses ordres. Tu peux le comprendre ça ou c'est trop dur pour toi ?

_- Je..

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup n'ayant plus assez d'air. Je venais de lâcher la moitié de ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

_- Et je me répète. Je ne suis pas malade. Et je ne le serai jamais.

_- Arrête de dire ça. Arrête. Tu es malade, et tu le sais. Tu ne veux juste pas te l'avouer.

_- Je n'ai rien à m'avouer.

_- Je pense qu'on va te prendre rendez vous avec un psychologue.

_- Alors ça, non. Je ne suis pas folle. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

_- Tu ne discutes pas et tu iras. Les psychologues ne sont pas seulement pour les fous, voyons !

_- Non. Puis, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je sois "malade" hein ?

_- Je te demande pardon ?

_- Tu n'as d'yeux que pour toi, ton apparence et ton boulot. Tu n'as même pas su voir que ta fille était dans la détresse.

_- Le sujet est clos, _ajouta mon père_.

Mon père avait beau parler, essayer de nous calmer et détendre l'ambiance, je ne l'entendais pas. Mes yeux étaient enfouis dans ceux de ma mère. Des larmes y perlaient. Mon regard était noir, dur, sans expression. Je me levais avec fureur et partis dans le salon. Je me dirigeai vers la collection de ma mère, celle qu'elle a depuis sa plus tendre enfance, celle pour qui elle donnerait tout. D'un coup de bras, tout se retrouvait à présent par terre, en mille morceaux. Je pleurai, tel un torrent. J'étais dans mon état second, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Mes parents et mon frère vinrent en trombe dans la pièce, leur regard passa de moi au sol. Les yeux de ma mère s'écarquillèrent en grand et sa bouche formait un "O" .

_- Tu as mal pour qui là ? Ta fille ou ta collection qui est à présent cassée, _pleurai-je._

_- Je ne te reconnais plus..

_- Réponds !

Aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle était paralysée.

_- Bon, Sakura, va dans ta chambre, sors dehors, je sais pas mais va te changer les idées.

_- Ça fait mal, pas vrai, _fis-je tout en regardant ma mère_.

_- Hors de ma vue. Maintenant !

Je la regardai dans les yeux, ses paroles étaient froides, elle était énervée. _C'est compréhensible, sombre idiote._ Je partis sans un mot.

 **Kumo - Côté de Sasuke**

Je pris mes affaires et partis en prenant bien le temps de claquer la porte. L'air était plutôt frais sur Kumo ce soir, le vent soufflait bruyamment. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et rentrai chez moi. Une fois arrivé, je pris mon ordinateur, allumais la télé et m'enfouis sous les couvertures, sur le canapé.  
Je fis un petit tour sur facebook, Sakura n'était pas connectée. Sur Skype, non plus.

 ** _ **Sms à Saku**_** _ **.**_ _  
Tu viens sur skype ?_

Une photo m'interpella, posté i heures sur facebook. Je cliquais et lus le commentaire du dessous.

 _"_ _ _La souffrance est ma compagne de route, elle suit le chemin de la vie à mes cotés, sans me laisser une seconde de répit. Et quand je rencontre le bonheur ce n'est que quelques instants, un jour ou l'autre je dois lui dire au revoir et continuer ma route et alors la souffrance reviens me hanter. La vie est juste un cercle vicieux auquel personne ne peut vraiment échapper.__ _"_

Elle ne peut plus rester comme ça. Si Sakura continue dans cette lancée, je ne peux imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait.

" _Brr Brr Brr ..._ "

 _ **Sms de Saku .**_ _  
Je ne peux pas. Je suis dehors. Engueulade très violente avec ma mère._

 _ **Sms à Saku .**_ _  
Tu es où ? fais pas la conne, rentre ! Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose._

 _ **Sms de Saku**_ _.  
Je suis dans un parc, pas loin de chez moi. T'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien._

 _ **Sms à Saku .**_ _  
Je peux t'appeler?_

 _ **Sms de Saku .**_  
 _Je devrais déjà entendre ta voix là. Qu'est ce que tu attends sale mioche ?_

_« **\- RENTRE TOUT DE SUITE.**  
_ **\- Mais roh c'est bon, déstresse man.**  
_ **\- Non. J'aime pas quand t'es seule.**  
_ **\- J'aime la solitude.**  
_ **\- Bah pas moi. Fais gaffe, si je viens, tu n'auras aucun moment de solitude.**  
_ **\- Je te vire alors.**  
_ **\- Tu ferais ça ?**  
_ **\- Franchement ?**  
_ **\- Oui.**  
_ **\- Impossible !**  
_ **\- Eheheh.**  
_ **\- Nan Sasuke, nan, tais toi, vaut mieux.**  
_ **\- Connasse.**  
_ **\- Je t'em-**  
_ **\- C'est pas beau dans la bouche d'une fille, attention.**  
_ **\- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas un homme hein ?**  
_ **\- Euh...**  
_ **\- Zen, je rigolais !**  
_ **\- J'espère.** ** _Je souris_** **.**  
_ **\- T'étais pas censé être de sortie ?**  
_ **\- Hein ? euh si mais je-j'étais fatigué alors je suis rentré.**

Pourquoi j'ai bizarrement plus de mal à mentir avec elle? Au téléphone je devrai y arriver mais il n'y a pas moyen. Je pense qu'elle a du me cramer.

_ **\- Et sinon, tu sais pas mentir.**  
_ **\- Bien sûr que si.**  
_ **\- Non. Alors, la vraie raison est...**  
_ **\- Je me suis aussi engueulé avec ma mère**  
_ **\- Oh. Comment ça se fait ?**  
_ **\- Longue histoire.**  
_ **\- J'ai tout mon temps.**  
_ **\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler en fait..**  
_ **\- Ah, d'accord.**  
_ **\- Saku ?**  
_ **\- Oui,** ** _fit-elle d'une petite voix_** _._  
_ **\- Tu me manques.**  
_ **\- Tu me manques aussi Sasuke ! Vite que je te serre dans mes bras.**  
_ **\- Non, c'est moi qui te serre.**  
_ **\- Tu vas serrer des os...mon pauvre..** ** _Je fronçais mes sourcils à sa réponse_** **.**  
_ **\- Dis pas ça.**  
_ **\- Mhm. Tu viens quand ?**  
_ **\- La semaine prochaine.**  
_ **\- Oui, mais quand ?**  
_ **\- Dans le week end je pense.**  
_ **\- Et tu repars quand ?**  
_ **\- Ah, t'es déjà pressé de me voir partir ? Je retiens !**  
_ **\- Mais naaan,** ** _protesta-t-elle_** **.**  
_ **\- Je sais pas encore, quand tu en auras marre de moi au pire.**  
_ **\- Dis à ta mère qu'elle n'est pas prête de te revoir alors.**

Pourquoi pas après tout. Je ris à l'idée, ma mère pourrait très bien y croire ahah.

_ **\- Fais gaffe, elle serait capable d'y croire.**  
_ **\- Ah mais qu'elle y croit ! J'étais sérieuse.**  
_ **\- T'es plutôt mignonne.**  
_ **\- Je sais, je sais.**  
_ **\- Non, tu sais pas alors tais toi.**  
_ **\- Nah mais oh.**  
_ **\- Chut.**  
_ **\- Hein ?** ** _Dit-elle d'une voix perdue_** **.**  
_ **\- Dis, Sakura, on t'a jamais dit ?**  
_ **\- Non, quoi ?**  
_ **\- De fermer ta gueule.**  
_ **\- Ahahah. C'était pas drôle mais OK je vais la fermer.**

Je rigolais, malgré moi à son insouciance qui était si attendrissante.

_ **\- Je rigolais padawan.**  
_ **\- Euh, Sasuke, t'as bus quoi ? Nan parce que padawan, voilà quoi... Il y a plus mignon.** ** _Elle rigola._**  
_ **\- Ta gueule. Il est beau mon surnom.**  
_ **\- Euh...non, _ria-t-elle_.**  
_ **\- Sakura ?**  
_ **\- Quoi ?**  
_ **\- J'allais dire un truc mignon mais en fait non.**  
_ **\- Connard va !**

 **_- Excuse j'ai mon image à tenir bébé.**

 **_-Image de mes fesses oui !** ** _Je rigolais à sa réplique_** **.**  
_ **\- Je vais te laisser. Quand tu rentres chez toi, viens sur skype, je t'attends. Je veux voir ta face.**  
_ **\- C'est dit tellement gentiment que je vais venir. Je vais pas tarder.**  
_ **\- Non, non, tu vas rentrer tout de suite.**  
_ **\- Encore un peu...s'il te plait...Papa.**

_ **\- Mhm...bon 5 minutes jeune fille. Et si quelqu'un te propose de monter dans sa voiture en échange d'un bonbon, tu refuses.**

_ **\- T'es trop con ma parole! Mais oui, je refuserais.**  
_ **\- Bon allez, bisous sur ta face.**  
_ **\- Oueep. La tienne aussi.»**

Jamais je n'avais eu une telle complicité avec une fille. On riait pour rien, on racontait uniquement de la merde, on se faisait des cap/pas cap à travers la webcam, on se confiait l'un à l'autre, et j'en passe des meilleurs.

J'ai rencontré Sakura grâce à Twitter. Alors que je passais mon samedi soir à la maison, à me faire littéralement chier, j'avais lu un de ses tweets. C'était la première fois que je voyais son pseudo dans ma timeline. Il était écrit " _Subir, toujours subir. #tired_ " . Je fus attiré par cette phrase, trop curieux peut être, qui sait ? Je lui ai alors répondue, s'en suit une longue conversation. On avait appris à se connaître, on avait extrêmement bien parlé ensemble, cependant, elle restait muette sur ce fameux tweet. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, je ne voulais pas la forcer à parler. C'est au fil du temps, après quelques confidences, après de nombreuses soirées skype, que je me posais d'énormes questions. Et que je compris que tout n'était pas rose dans sa vie. C'était seulement au bout de 8 mois qu'elle avait eu le courage de me parler de ses troubles alimentaires.

 ** **Côté de Sakura**** **.**

Je restais encore durant cinq bonnes minutes assise sur ce banc et décidais d'enfin rentrer. Ma mère était déjà partie se coucher car demain, travail oblige, bien sûr. Tant mieux, la confrontation attendra. Mon père regardait la télé et mon frère devait certainement être dans sa chambre.  
Dans le hall de l'entrée, j'enlevai mes chaussures et ma veste que je déposai sur le petit fauteuil situé juste à côté de l'entrée.

_- Sakura, c'est toi ? _demanda mon père._

_- Oui.

_- C'est bon, tu es enfin calmée ?

_- Oui.

_- Tu as été dure avec ta mère je trouve. Cela ne se fait pas de lui parler comme ça.

_- Ah, parce qu'elle avait le droit de me dire ce qu'elle a dit ?

_- Non, bien sûr que non, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en remettre une couche. Ta mère a pris conscience de ses tords.

_- Moi je ne crois pas. Elle ne savait même pas à quel point ses mots pouvaient être blessants.

_- Dis pas ça. Elle le savait. C'est juste qu'elle ne sait plus où donner de latête en ce moment.

_- Elle s'en veut.

_- Elle a de quoi.

_- Sakura!

_- Quoi ?

_- Tu vas aller t'excuser au moins ?

_- Non. Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner.

_- Ta maladie t'as forgé une bien forte carapace à ce que je vois.

_- Rien à voir. C'est un simple constat. Sur ce, je vais me coucher.

_- Attends deux minutes.

_- Quoi encore ?

_- Continue d'être effrontée comme tu es, reparle encore une fois à ta mère comme ça, et Sasuke ne viendra pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_- Pardon ? Tu utilises Sasuke comme moyen de pression ?

_- C'est bien la seule chose qui te ferait réagir.

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

_- Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, peu m'importe. Réfléchis à deux fois avant de parler. Maintenant, tu peux aller te coucher.

_- C'est ça.

_- Sans râler si possible. C'est pour toi que je fais ça.

_- Bonne nuit.

Je montai deux par deux les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et éclatai en sanglot sur mon lit. J'avais l'impression de n'être comprise par personne, ça me faisait terriblement mal. J'entendis la porte grinçait et aperçus Sasori.

_- Si c'est pour la leçon de moral, c'est bon, j'ai donné.

_- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir, _fit mon frère_.

_- Pour quoi alors ?

_- Je veux comprendre. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? Tu n'as jamais agis comme ça.

_- Les paroles de Maman m'ont tout simplement mise hors de moi. Je refuse qu'on dise que je ne fais aucun effort alors que je ne peux rien contrôler.

_- Tu avoues que tu as un problème alors ?

_- Oui, j'ai un problème. Mais, je ne suis pas malade d'accord ?

_- Provoque ...

_- Elle a pleuré ?

_- Qui ça ?

Je regardai mon frère avec insistance car je savais très bien qu'il savait de qui je voulais parler.

_- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Elle est directement partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_- D'accord.

_- Tu t'en fous ?

_- J'ai pas envie de penser à ça.

_- Tu l'as blessée en tout cas.

_- Et moi, on y pense parfois ? Elle ne m'a peut être pas blessée ?

_- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

_- M'ouais.

_- J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, où tout était parfait, sans problème, où tu ne te souciais de rien.

_- Où tu m'insultais de grosse vache tu veux dire ? Rien n'était parfait en arrière comme tu dis.

_- Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne mesurais pas l'impact que ces mots pouvaient avoir sur toi, _me répond-t-il tout en_ _baissant les yeux_.

_- Maintenant tu le sais.

_- Je vais te laisser te reposer.

_- Hmm.

_- Tu vas lui parler n'est-ce pas ?

_- Qui ça ?

Sasori me regarda, sachant très bien que je savais de qui il voulait parler.

_- Oui.

_- J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer.

_- Moi aussi.

_- J'ai entendu Papa en bas avant.

_- C'est inhumain de faire ça. Il n'a pas le droit. Il sait à quel point je tiens à Sasuke, à quel point j'ai besoin de le voir en vrai.

_- Il voulait te faire peur, c'est tout.

_- J'en suis pas si sûr.

_- Fais moi confiance.

Je lui souris et Sasori quitta la pièce. Je ne perdis pas une seule seconde que je sautais sur mon ordinateur, direction skype.

_ **Saku :** Me voilààààààà.  
_ **SasUchi** **:** Il était temps !  
_ **Saku :** Héhé.

« _Appel entrant de SasUchi._ »

_ **SasUchi** **:** Que tu es jolie ce soir pour une fois Barbie.  
_ ****Saku**** **:** Que tu es menteur et un salop à la fois, _lui répondis-je en riant._  
_ **SasUchi** **:** Trop pas **.**  
_ ****Saku**** **:** Ne te moque pas de moi.  
_ **SasUchi** **:** Je suis très loin de me moquer de toi mon petit padawan. Tu es la plus belle.  
_ ****Saku**** **:** Tu m'en vois honoré alors. Toi, tu sais ce que tu es ?  
_ **SasUchi** **:** J'ai déjà peur...  
_ ****Saku**** **:** Ah. Bah t'es rien.  
_ **SasUchi** **:** J'adoore ta façon de casser mon délire.  
_ ****Saku**** **:** T'as vu ça un peu, eheh **.**  
_ **SasUchi** **:** T'es méchante.  
_ ****Saku**** **:** Mais nan ! On m'a toujours appris qu'il ne fallait pas mentir.  
_ **SasUchi** **:** Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça ?  
_ ** **Saku**** **:** Jouer à quoi voyons ? Je ne joue pas moi.  
_ **SasUchi** **:** OK nan mais OKOKOK.

_ ** **Saku**** **:** T'entends comme c'est bon ?  
_ **SasUchi** **:** De quoi ?  
_ ****Saku**** **:** Quand tu fermes ta gueule.  
_ **SasUchi** **:** Et mais va te faire sodomiser bonbon rose.  
_ ** **Saku**** **:** Quelle vulgarité...j'en ai peur tu sais quoi.

 ** **Côté de Sasuke**** **.**

_- Sasuke ? _m'appelait ma mère_.

_- Ouais !

_- Ah, tu es là.

_- Bah...ouais.

_- Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié la manière dont tu m'as parlée tout à l'heure.

_-Tu m'as énervé.

_- Je vais t'en donner des "tu m'as énervé" . Tu m'as parlé comme une moins que rien devant les voisins, quelle image auront-ils de moi maintenant ?

_- Ah parce que c'est ton image qui t'intéresse ? Juste...ça ? Mais, j'ai l'impression d'entendre cette vipère là. Celle qui prend les gens de haut alors qu'elle n'est strictement rien.

_-Et tu continues en plus ?

_- Mais c'est toi, là, qui vient me faire chier ! Tu pouvais pas rester là bas, non ?

_- Je rêve ou quoi !

_- TSS.

_- Très bien. Tu ne partiras pas voir Sakura cet été.

_- Qu..quoi? Tu peux pas me faire ça !

_- Je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est le respect moi. Tu m'éteins cet ordinateur, tu vas te coucher.

_- Mais maman !

_- Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu peux la prévenir.

Ma mère partit dans sa chambre.

_ **Saku :** Euh...Sasuke...rassure moi, ce que je viens d'entendre était pour rire hein ?

Oh putain, je l'avais complètement oubliée.

 _ _ **« Une minute. En une minute, tout peut changer. »**__

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce second chapitre! Je trouve qu'on remarque un peu plus le petit (gros) côté OOC de Sasuke, je m'en excuse d'ailleurs! Mais c'était nécessaire pour mon histoire ahah.**

 **Avis/ Critiques totalemeeent acceptées, je ne pourrais que progresser avec des avis! :)**

 _ **Réponses aux commentaires :**_

 **Isabella-57:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ainsi que ton avis! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as aidé à essayer d'imaginer comment les personnages évolueront, je pense pouvoir essayer de vous surprendre eheh! Encore meerci, à très vite!

 **Harley:** Helloo!  
Toi aussi tu trouves? C'est vrai que comme je le disais, j'ai vus très peu de fictions là dessus, et j'ai voulus me lancer. Merci de m'aider, et pour tes conseils, tu t'y connais j'ai pus en apprendre encore plus que je ne savais déjà, merci à toi! Pour les idées reçues, je suis bel et bien d'accord avec toi, par moment ça devient difficile de différencier le vrai du faux mais on fait avec! Oh que oui, ils sont des champions pour le cacher, et s'en ai que plus dur quand les proches le découvre.

Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies pensé ça pour Sasuke, moi même au début j'y ai pensé, puis le résumé est en quelque sorte un peu trompeur si on ne fait pas attention, mais j'ai préféré partir sur autre chose pour lui qu'on découvrira bien plus tard.  
Je ne peux être que d'accord avec toi là dessus... Je ne suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui est description, j'y travaille sérieusement mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment montrer ce côté de la maladie avec des mots, pour moi il n'y a que le fait de le voir qui choque ou autre mais c'est aussi ça le travail et la beauté de l'écriture, savoir retranscrire tout ça (pour les plus doués en tout cas, j'ai encore du travail!) Figure toi que je pensais déjà à tout ça, mais je ne pourrais pas tout décrire car cette histoire est avant tout ma vison des choses vue de l'extérieur, c'est une histoire réelle, je n'ai rien inventé ou presque, ce sont les événements tels qu'on me les a raconté, et cette personne n'en ai pas encore là, ou du moins j'espère qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais.

Mais je m'inspirerai de tes conseils, merci beaucoup!

Et pour les dialogues... Je t'avoue que ça m'a surpris, ils ne l'étaient pas de bases mais comme j'avais encore du mal avec ce site je n'ai pas pus faire directement la mise en page que je voulais etc... (j'ai toujours du mal mais on s'adapte xd)

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir un si bien construit dès le début, tu m'as surprise! Encore merci, à très vite! :)

 **Je vous dis, au prochain chapitre qui arrivera assez rapidement je pense, si tout ce passe bien! Portez vous bien!  
**


	4. Chapitre 3- Attacher tu seras

**Bonjouuur à tous! Je vous poste un troisième chapitre. Concernant la publication, je pense publier un chapitre tous les mercredis, et si j'ai le temps, de temps en temps, des chapitres pourront sortir le week-end mais rien est sûr!**

 **Alors voici un troisième chapitre qui m'a prit du teeeeeemps à écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois: Attacher tu seras, et triste tu resteras.**

 **SasUchi** : Sakura..  
 _ **SakuH**_ : Quoi, Sakura ? Je suis censée ne pas m'inquiéter c'est ça ?  
 **SasUchi** : Absolument.  
 _ **SakuH**_ **:** Tu vois, je ne peux pas.  
 **SasUchi** : Pourquoi ?  
 _ **SakuH**_ : Parce que je tiens à toi, moi.  
 **SasUchi** : Moi aussi je tiens à toi.  
 _ **SakuH**_ : Vraiment ? Pourtant, je ne te vois pas courir auprès de ta mère pour essayer d'arranger les choses, je ne te vois pas te battre pour me voir.  
 **SasUchi** : C'est absurde Sakura. Si tu savais à quel point c'est le bordel dans ma tête là.  
 _ **SakuH**_ : Justement, je ne sais pas.  
 **SasUchi** : Il t'arrive quoi d'un seul coup ?  
 _ **SakuH**_ : Rien. J'en ai juste marre de me battre dans le vent. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tout se complique, hein ? Pourquoi, je ne pourrai pas, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, être... être heureuse.  
 **SasUchi** : Ne dis pas ça. Je te fais la promesse que demain tout sera arrangé.  
 _ **SakuH**_ : Les promesses sont faites pour être tenues, Sasuke.  
 **SasUchi** : Et je la tiendrai.  
 _ **SakuH**_ : Foutue vie.

 _SakuH vient de se déconnecter._

 **Côté de Sakura**

Je ne demandais pas grand chose. Juste le voir. Ce n'était quand même pas sorcier, si ? Mon petit monde que je m'étais crée avec Sasuke venait de disparaître, ma petite bulle venait tout bonnement d'éclater me laissant retomber, durement, dans la vie réelle. Celle que je détestais au plus haut point, celle qui me détruisait sans aucune pitié.

Blessée de la scène que je venais de subir, fatiguée de me battre pour ne rien recevoir en retour, triste de voir à quoi se résumait ma vie et prise d'une folle rage, je quittai mon ordinateur le jetant agressivement sur mon lit. J'avais une envie terrible de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps mais, comme à mon habitude, je fis tout mon possible pour les retenir. Je pris une robe noir, simple, dans ma penderie, mes talons, et partit m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je passai le tout et me maquillais légèrement, du mascara suffira. Une fois terminé, mon sac dans la main, je descendis d'un pas lourd.

 **_-** Tu vas où comme ça ? _M'interpella mon frère._

 **_-** Nulle part.

 **_-** Nulle part, c'est à dire dehors.

 **_-** Si tu sais, pourquoi tu me demandes ? _Dis-je d'un ton froid._

 **_-** Si papa te verrait, il..

 **_-** Oui, et bien, il ne me voit pas.

 **_-** Non mais j'en ai marre de tes caprices à deux balles, sérieux. Quand est ce que tu réaliseras enfin que tout ce que tu fais ne sert strictement à rien ?

 **_-** Si tu en as marre, ne te préoccupe surtout pas de moi. Laisse moi. Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé à ce que je sache.

 **_-** Mais, tu t'entends parler parfois ? Tu me fais pitié Sakura. C'est pas ma sœur que j'ai devant moi. C'est...

Sasori s'arrêta net dans ses paroles. On aurait dit qu'il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'il voulait me dire.

 **_-** C'est quoi ? Continue, je t'en prie. C'est quoi ce que tu as devant toi ? _Criai-je._

_- C'est un monstre. _Déclara t-il, les larmes aux yeux._

Ma bouche s'ouvrit machinalement puis se referma laissant place à des yeux revolver. Je ne saurai dire si mon frère regrettait ses paroles, en tout cas, une chose était sûre, il était sincère, et ne pleurait jamais. Ses paroles me firent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Je ne restai pas une seconde de plus et sortis de chez moi afin de me rendre à la fête de mon amie Ino. Hinata n'y sera pas, son père ne la laissant pas aller à ce genre d'événement.

 **_-** Sakuuu ! _M'interpellait-elle._ Wouhou !

Je la rejoignis, passant entre de nombreuses personnes qui m'étaient inconnues.

 **_-** Je ne pensais plus que tu viendrais.

 **_-** A vrai dire, je ne comptais pas venir.

 **_-** Que fais-tu là, alors

 **_-** Prise d'une soudaine envie. J'avais pas envie de rester chez moi.

 **_-** T'as eu raison. A nous les beaux gosses et l'alcool ! _Rit-elle._

Je lui souris et partis me chercher un verre au bar. Je n'avais pas envie de m'amuser, juste envie de tout oublier. Je voulais faire du mal à mon entourage comme ils m'en avaient fait. _Puéril._

 **_-** Tiens, tiens, tiens. Haruno.

 **_-** Ayase.

 **_-** Tu vis encore ?

 **_-** Faut croire que oui.

 **_-** Une danse ?

 **_-** Fous moi la paix.

 **_-** Pourquoi tu remballes sec, comme ça ?

 **_-** Pourquoi tu viens me saouler ?

 **_-** Pourquoi t'es désagréable ?

 **_-** Pourquoi tu ne la fermerais pas ?

 **_-** Et bah dis donc, t'as bien pris la confiance toi.

 **_-** Oui oui. Allez, au revoir.

Et je le laissais là, seul, au beau milieu de la piste de danse. Je n'avais aucune envie de passer ma soirée avec lui. Ayase et moi ne nous étions jamais entendus. Avec sa bande de copain, il prenait immédiatement la confiance et savait où et comment me faire mal. Il avait donc un certain avantage et en profitait. Durant toute ma période de collège, j'ai touché le fond avec lui et ses amis, leurs critiques me rabaissaient et me faisaient pleurer chaque soir de plus belle. Je leur en ai toujours voulu, bien qu'ils se soient tous excusés. Il était impossible que je pardonne à des gens qui m'ont détruite de l'intérieur mais aussi et surtout, de l'extérieur. Ressassant tous ces souvenirs plus horribles les uns que les autres, je ressentais le besoin de sortir. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et je suais énormément. Je pris une bouteille de vodka, poussai tous ces inconnus afin de me frayer un passage et sortis le plus vite possible de cet endroit.

Je pouvais, dès à présent, respirer l'air frais qui me fit un grand bien. Je passai ma main libre sur mon visage et enclenchais le pas vers le fond du jardin d'Ino. L'herbe fraîche sous mes pieds était douce et agréable et le vent léger et chaud me donnait quelques frissons. Je m'assis à l'indienne au sol et ramenai le goulot de la bouteille déjà ouverte à ma bouche réitérant plusieurs fois la même action. La substance liquide me brûlait l'œsophage et ma tête se mit doucement à tourner. Je sortis de mon sac un joint déjà roulé et me l'alluma. Je le rapportais à ma bouche, le coinça entre mes lèvres et tira une latte. Je gonflais mes poumons, inhalais l'odeur et relâchais le tout. Ma tête tomba vers l'arrière, je me retrouvas donc couchée sur le dos. Je commençais à voir trouble et tout en double. Je me fis deux joints à la suite ce qui me procurait toujours ce même plaisir. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de vodka et finis par rire pour un rien. J'étais défoncée.

 **Côté de Sasuke**

 **_-** Il faut qu'on parle. _Dis-je en entrant dans la salle de bain._

_- Je suis fatiguée Sasuke. _Répondit ma mère._

 **_-** Mais.

 **_-** Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

 **_-** Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

 **_-** Il fallait surveiller ton langage.

 **_-** Je te promets que plus jamais je te parlerai comme ça.

 **_-** C'est beaucoup trop facile. Tu dis ça pour que je te laisse aller la voir et après, cette promesse sera oubliée, c'est ça?

 **_-** Non !

Ma mère fut surprise de me voir m'énerver. Je l'étais aussi après tout. J'hésitais à m'excuser, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pensais en ce moment, c'était Sakura, ainsi que ses mots. Elle avait raison, je devais tout faire pour me faire pardonner, et ainsi pouvoir enfin la serrer dans mes bras.

 **_-** Hn.. Je m'excuse sincèrement de t'avoir parlée aussi mal tout à l'heure. Mais j'étais énervé, c'est la seule raison que je peux te donner. Je sais qu'elle n'excuse rien. Tu peux me priver de mon ordinateur, ma console, mes sorties, mon portable mais s'il te plaît, pas de Sakura, pas de mes vacances chez elle. Je... J'y tiens beaucoup, et elle aussi.

 **_-** Sasuke, ça ne date pas que de ce soir. En ce moment, tu es constamment sur la défensive, encore plus que d'habitude.

 **_-** Parce qu'en ce moment, Sakura se confit davantage à moi. Et ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire, je n'aime pas la savoir si mal.

 **_-** Elle va si mal que ça ?

 **_-** Oui. Et je suis son seul espoir.

 **_-** Qu'est ce que tu vas bien pouvoir y changer ? C'est elle, c'est dans sa tête que tout se passe.

 **_-** Savoir qu'elle a un soutien lui ferait du bien. Mais si son soutien est à je ne sais combien de kilomètres d'elle, c'est certain, ça ne marchera pas.

 **_-** Bon. Je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Et seulement cette fois.

 **_-** Merci maman, vraiment.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrait. Ma mère ayant un tempérament assez dur, je savais qu'à la normal elle ne changeait jamais d'avis. Quand elle disait quelque chose, elle s'y tenait, quoi qu'il advienne. J'étais donc surpris qu'elle dise oui aussi rapidement et facilement. Nous sommes restés bien deux minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'appréciais les contacts avec ma mère. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, certes, mais elle restait ma mère, et ne sachant pas quoi lui dire d'autre, je préférais les actes.

 **_-** Tu prendras soin de toi, quand je serai partit ?

 **_-** Bien sûr. On dirait que tu vas partir pour toujours, zen Sasuke

 **_-** Je suis zen hein.

 **_-** Je sais, je ne veux juste pas que tu t'inquiètes.

 **_-** J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

 **_-** J'en ai bien conscience mais tu sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

 **_-** Quand on est dans un état second, on est capable de tout. Du meilleur comme du pire. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur. En général, c'est le pire qui arrive. _Répondis-je en lui caressant les cheveux._

_- Je te donnerai régulièrement des nouvelles.

_- Tu as intérêt.

_- Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Ne te couche pas trop tard s'il te plaît. Demain école.

_- Ouais ouais.

_- Bonne nuit. _Fit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain et en se dirigeant dans sa chambre_ _._

 **_-** Bonne nuit Maman.

Je lui souris une dernière fois et repartis au salon. J'allais sur mon ordinateur pour voir si Sakura serait revenue entre temps mais rien, nada. Je l'éteignis donc et me fourrais dans le canapé à regarder la télé. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le film qui passait. Sakura hantait mes pensées. Son "foutue vie" me restait en travers de la gorge et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser d'innombrables questions. Je pris mon portable et tentais de l'appeler.

 _" Bonjour vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sakura, je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais laissez moi un message et je vous rappellerez dès qu'possible. Bisous. "_

Sasuke, au répondeur : Saku. Tu réponds tout le temps d'habitude. Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as quitté brutalement avant. J'ai pas aimé ton "foutue vie" , il me stresse. Rappelle moi dès que possible. _baissant la voix_ , fais pas de conneries. Je t'embrasse.

Je réessayais une seconde fois de la recevoir mais en vain. Elle n'avait pas son portable. Je me replongeai dans mon film essayant de me vider l'esprit.

 ** **Ellipse – 3h30.****

Un bruit sourd provenant de la porte d'entrée me fit me réveiller en sursaut. Je m'étais endormi sur le canapé dans les alentours des 23 heures. J'eus à peine le temps de me frotter les yeux et me redresser que la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à mon père. Il marchait difficilement dans l'entrée et riait.

 **_-** Mhm. _Murmurait-il en se tenant la tête._

Je me levai et allai le rejoindre. Alors que je passai son bras autour de mes épaules pour qu'il prenne appui sur moi, il me murmura un "salut toi" et finit par exploser de rire. Mon père empestait l'alcool à 10km ce qui me fit faire une grimace. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça et pourtant, depuis un an j'y étais confronté. J'essayai, avec difficulté, de monter les escaliers et emmenai mon père dans la chambre d'ami. Je lui enlevai sa veste ainsi que ses chaussures, lui défit de son pantalon et le couchai. Il ne perdit pas un instant et s'endormit immédiatement. Je le recouvrai d'une légère couverture et quitta les lieux.

Cela fait maintenant un an que mon père s'est trouvé un passe-temps : boire. Il noie la faillite de son entreprise dans tout ça. Tous les soirs, pratiquement, il nous revient dans un état pitoyable. Pour lui, il est impossible de passer une journée sans alcool. Vins, vodka, rhum, armagnac, tout y passe. Il était impensable, pour ma mère et moi, que mon père soit considéré comme étant un alcoolique. Mais plus les jours et les mois passaient, plus la réalité nous frappait de plein fouet. Et nous devions nous rendre à l'évidence.  
Épuisé, je rejoignis ma chambre et me laissai tomber lourdement sur mon lit. Je ferais bien de me rendormir car une longue journée de cours m'attend dans même pas trois heures à présent.

 **Côté de Sakura**

Un léger vent était apparut sur Konoha me glaçant les articulations. Je ne portais qu'une courte robe qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse et je n'avais rien pour me réchauffer. Le ciel s'annonçait orageux et les nuages viraient aux gris sombres. Je fis quelques battements de cils et refermai mes yeux , espérant retrouver mon rêve quitté il y a quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas retrouver ma vie réelle, je n'avais aucune envie de continuer à subir, je voulais rester noyer dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'étais bien, là, sur cette herbe humide, l'esprit plus libre que jamais. Cependant, mon portable me ramena à la réalité. Sasori. Je ne répondis pas et laissai sonner. Mais, il se voulait insistant, je finis par céder.

« - Quoi ? _Dis-je d'un ton plus dur que jamais._  
\- Bon sang Saku, je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Où es-tu ?  
\- Nulle part.  
\- Cesse d'être bornée et dis moi tout de suite où tu te trouves. Papa et Maman sont inquiets !  
\- Inquiète, Maman ? Vraiment ? Elle est bonne celle là.  
\- Saku, putain. _Fit-il froidement tout en soufflant d'exaspération._

Je m'étais à bout mon frère, j'en avais conscience et je n'en étais pas fière du tout.

\- Je suis chez Ino.  
\- Je viens te chercher tout de suite.  
\- Non ! Criai-je. Je...Je vais rentrer, seule. Ménage les parents.

\- Les ménager ? Mais c'est trop tard pour les ménager ma cocotte. Tu auras à faire à une sacrée leçon de morale à peine tu auras mis les pieds dans la maison.

\- Je m'en contre fiche.  
\- Ne t'enfonce pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Rentre, et dépêche toi. »

Je raccrochai ne voulant pas continuer la discussion plus loin. Elle ne mènerait à rien. Je constatai que Sasuke avait tenté de m'appeler deux fois la nuit dernière. Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter son message que je l'appelais.

« - Oui ?  
\- Euh..Sasuke ? C'est..moi, Sakura.  
\- Enfin, _soufflait-il comme s'il venait d'être rassuré_ , tu as vu mon message ?  
\- Non. J'ai préféré t'appeler immédiatement. Il disait quoi ?  
\- Que je m'inquiétais. Tu réponds toujours d'habitude. Comme ce fait-il que hier tu n'aie pas décroché ?

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dire à Sasuke que j'étais gentiment en train de me bourrer la gueule. A contre cœur, je devais lui mentir. Je ne voulais pas encore plus l'inquiéter.

-Je..Je m'étais endormie. _Mentis-je._  
\- Oh, je vois. Écoute, je dois partir en cours, on se rappelle ce soir ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- A ce soir alors. Bisous. »

J'avais honte. Voilà tout.  
Je me relevai et traversai le jardin d'Ino. Elle n'habitait qu'à deux rues de chez moi, je fis donc le chemin à pieds. Arrivée chez moi, c'est sans grande surprise que je retrouvai mes parents installés à table, à m'attendre. Je continuai ma route ne leur adressant aucun regard.

 **_-** Sakura Haruno, reviens ici tout de suite. _Me criait mon père_.

J'obtempérais me faisant toute petite une fois devant eux.

 **_-** Je peux savoir où tu étais habillée de cette façon ?

 **_-** Et inutile de nous mentir. _Rajouta ma mère._

 **_-** J'étais chez Ino.

 **_-** Comme ça, pour le plaisir de la voir ?

 **_-** Elle organisait une fête.

 **_-** Et il ne t'est pas venu dans l'idée de nous informer de cette fête ?  
 **_-** Non.

 **_-** Tu ne t'es non plus pas dit que tu avais cours aujourd'hui et donc, que ça n'était pas très intelligent de ta part de sortir la veille ?

 **_-** Non.

 **_-** Arrête Sakura. Par pitié, arrête de nous prendre pour des cons, ça va mal finir.

Je la fusillais du regard n'ayant pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête avec elle. J'étais prise d'une grosse migraine. Je me défendis :

 **_-** Quoiqu'il arrive, ça finit toujours mal avec toi.

 **_-** Pardon ?

Mon père toussait et me fit les gros yeux. On se regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Et je finis par dire.

 **_-** Non, rien. Oublie ce que je viens de dire.

 **_-** Je préfère.

 **_-** On en reparle ce soir. Tu vas te préparer, je t'emmène au lycée.

 **_-** Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

 **_-** Et pourquoi ça ?

 **_-** Je suis fatiguée.

 **_-** Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'aller à cette soirée.

 **_-** Je-

 **_-** Prends une douche, tu empestes l'alcool. Et arrange toi, tu ne ressembles à rien.

 **_-** Mais tu n'es qu-

 **_-** Va te préparer et ne discute pas. _Me coupa-t-il._

Je marmonnais je ne sais combien d'injure dans ma barbe et finis par monter me préparer. Je pris une douche, changea de vêtements pour un simple jean et un tee-shirt noir ample, prépara mon sac et me voilà d'attaque pour affronter une nouvelle journée de cours.

_- Tu as déjeuné ? _me demanda t-il en rentrant dans la voiture._

_- Pas faim.

_- On avait convenu au moins un yaourt !

_- Les yaourts ne passent pas le matin Papa. J'ai essayé, j'y arrive pas.

Mon père me regarda avec un regard qui me semblait être vide, sans expression ce qui eut le don de me faire mal. Je déviais mon regard vers la vitre et scrutais le paysage.

_- Dernière semaine ? _Changea t-il de sujet._

 **_-** Oui.

 **_-** Arrête de faire la tête comme ça.

 **_-** Je ne fais pas la tête.

 **_-** Et arrête de toujours vouloir avoir raison.

 **_-** Je n'ai jamais raison.

 **_-** Et arrête de toujours avoir quelque chose à me répondre.

 **_-** Je. Ok ok, je me tais.

 **_-** Tu n'aimes plus le lycée ?

 **_-** Non.

 **_-** Pourtant tu aimais bien avant ?

 **_-** Oui, avant.

 **_-** Pourquoi ?

 **_-** Pourquoi quoi ?

 **_-** Ne tourne pas autour du pot tu veux. Pourquoi tu n'aimes plus aller à l'école ?

 **_-** Peut être parce que c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyant.

 **_-** Tu adorais ça, étudier. Tu veux toujours faire pédiatre plus tard ?

 **_-** Non fin..si. Je sais pas. _Soufflai-je_.

_- Tes résultats sont en baisse Sakura. Si tu veux continuer dans cette voix, faut te ressaisir.

_- Je sais.

_- Montre le moi, que tu le sais. Tu es passée de 16 de moyenne à 7. Tu te rends compte un peu ? Tu es passée d'une fille pleine de bon plan en une fille qui n'en a plus rien à faire de l'avenir.

_- Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Rétorquai-je, outrée qu'il puisse penser ça._

 **_-** A ta mère, tu mens comme tu veux mais pas à moi, ça ne marche pas.

 **_-** Je ne mens pas Papa. Mon avenir m'intéresse. Je ne tiens pas à devenir caissière ou travailler au McDo ou bien même chômeuse.

 **_-** Et tu peux me dire ce que tu vas bien pouvoir devenir en continuant comme ça ?

 **_-** Je..

Il était évident, mon père avait raison. J'allais devenir quoi, moi, plus tard ? Je n'ai goût en rien, je me lasse de tout. J'étais une fada de l'école, j'adorais avoir à faire des devoirs pour le lendemain, je m'avançais parfois pour les autres jours. J'étudiais constamment afin de réussir chacune de mes interrogations voulant être la meilleure dans chaque matière. Et j'y étais parvenue à tel point qu'on m'appelait « l'intello ». Évidemment, tout n'est pas rester comme ça. J'ai commencé à avoir mes troubles alimentaires, je broyais du noir. Je n'étais motivée qu'à une seule chose : ne rien faire. Je n'écoutais plus en classe et prenais les places tout au fond, je m'isolais. Le soir, à peine rentrée chez moi, la nourriture me travaillait tellement que je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et m'occupais à regarder la télé et ou surfais sur internet. Je ne faisais plus mes devoirs, je ne cherchais plus à être la meilleure. Mes notes chutaient ainsi que mon moral. Et le pire était que je ne contrôlais plus rien.

Je sortis de la voiture et commençai à marcher.

 **_-** Attends ! _baissant la vitre._

Je revint sur mes pas.

_- Tiens, _me dit-il en me tendant des sous_ , tu t'achèteras quelque chose à manger ce midi.

Mes parents ont décidé d'arrêter de me payer la cantine voyant très bien que je ne mangeais strictement rien et qu'il payait dans le vent.

 **_-** Merci mais je n'aurai pas faim. Garde les, ils te serviront plus à toi qu'à moi.

 **_-** Ne fais pas la sourde oreille Sakura. Prends toi de quoi te nourrir, s'il te plait, au moins aujourd'hui.

 **_-** Non.

 **_-** Sakura.

 **_-** Bon d'accord.

 **_-** Merci.

Je lui gratifiai un sourire et je m'éclipsai dans l'enceinte du lycée. Je venais une nouvelle fois de mentir à mon père sachant très bien que les sous je les dépenserai en achetant une voir plusieurs bouteilles d'eau afin de me remplir et non de la nourriture.  
Par déduction et bon sens, Ino ne viendra pas en cours aujourd'hui, et Hinata était dans l'autre lycée de le ville. Je me retrouvais donc seule, encore une fois.

 ** _ **Sms à Sas'key**_** ** _._** _  
_ _C'est un supplice l'école. Comment tu fais ? tu me manques beaucoup._

Et me voilà enfermée pendant deux heures dans cette même salle à écouter le cours ennuyant et inintéressant de ma prof d'Histoire.

 **Côté de Sasuke**

 **_-** Eh oh, mec, la terre appelle Sasuke, _riait Kiba en passant sa main devant mon visage._

_- Il est trop fasciné par la beauté qui se tient devant lui, _rajouta mon meilleur ami._

_- C'est moi qui l'ait vu le premier de toute façon.

_- Mais il n'y a pas écrit ton prénom à ce que je sache ? _Fit-il d'un ton joueur_ _._

 **_-** Tu ne serais quand même pas capable de me la piquer ? _Rétorqua le brun, offusqué._

 **_-** Bien sûr que non, pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne ferais jamais ça à l'un de mes amis.

 **_-** Ah, ouf, j'ai eu un semblant d'hésitation là.

 **_-** Hésiter entre quoi et quoi ?

 **_-** Te sauter dessus afin de te défigurer ou...te sauter dessus afin de te défigurer.

 **_-** Tu nous laisses un putain de choix là Kiba, wow.

 **_-** Ah, Sasuke est à nouveau parmi nous. _Ironisa Naruto._

_- Je l'ai toujours été.

_- Oh, permets moi de ne pas te croire. Tu scrutais du regard Minami, _remarqua Kiba_.

_- Naruto..Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un petit air de ressemblance avec Sakura ?

_- Sakura comme SakuH ? LA Saku ?

_- Oui. _Riai-je._

 **_-** Elle te hante tellement que tu la vois sur tous les visages. _Me dit le brun._

 **_-** Pas du tout !

 **_-** Saskeeey, hier tu m'as dit exactement pareil pour Karin et avant hier c'était Riko, fit le blond.

 **_-** Notre ténébreux Sasuke serait-il tomber sous le charme de cette rencontre d'internet ? _Plaisanta Kiba._

 **_-** Ce n'est pas qu'une simple rencontre. Vous pouvez pas comprendre.

 **_-** Explique nous dans ce cas là.

 **_-** Dans le fond, on se tait ! _Rouspéta le professeur._

Peut être avions-nous oubliés que nous étions en cours ? Oui, c'est fort probable mais nous continuâmes à parler.

 **_-** On se confie énormément avec Sakura, vous savez.

 **_-** Du genre ? _S'impatientait Naruto._

_- Du genre, du genre. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

_- Allez, tu peux pas nous faire ça. Tu as commencé alors termine.

_- Je n'ai rien commencé du tout.

_- T'as un problème toi ? _s'adressa Kiba à une fille de notre classe qui ne faisait que de le regarder._

 **_-** Mr Inuzuka ! _Cria l'adulte de la salle de cours._

 **_-** Mais c'est elle m'sieur ! On dirait qu'elle va me bouffer.

Toute la classe se mit à rire dont Naruto et moi. Le professeur dévisagea du regard Kiba et lui indiquait la place à côté de la fille.

 **_-** Très bien, vous assisterez vos cours de Mathématiques à côté d'Haruka dorénavant. Et si votre attitude ne se calme pas, ce sera pour chaque matière.

 **_-** Vous êtes sérieux là ?

 **_-** Est ce que j'ai l'air de rire peut être ?

 **_-** Tu as une touche mec. Profite, profite. _Lui dis-je en riant._

 **_-** Avec cette...intello? Non merci.

 **_-** Et plus vite que ça ! _Cria-t-il une nouvelle fois._

Je ris à la remarque de Kiba mais, intérieurement, je faisais tout sauf ça. Le mot « intello » me rappelait fortement Sakura et son passé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner mon regard vers cette Haruka et vit ses yeux briller, ses joues prirent une teinte rosé et ses jambes tremblèrent. Depuis que je connais Sakura, la moquerie était quelque chose que je ne pouvais tolérer. Il fallait que j'en parle à Kiba, et vite.

 ** _ **Sms de Saku**_** ** _._** _  
_ _C'est un supplice l'école. Comment tu fais ? tu me manques beaucoup._

Je pouffais.

 ** _ **Sms à Saku**_** ** _._** _  
_ _Bah écoute, suffit de ne pas écouter et de parler avec ses meilleurs amis pour que le cours passe plus vite . Tu me manques aussi bébé xx._

 ** _ **Sms de Saku**_** _  
_ _Encore faudrait-il que j'ai des amis avec qui parler ! pfiou, vivement la fin de la semaine, c'est moi qui te le dis._

 ** _ **Sms à Saku**_** ** _._** _  
_ _Pourquoi t_ _u es toute seule ?_ _Dis moi ça tout sweetheart._

 **_-** Sweetheart ? Tu nous la joues loveur là. _Fis mon ami blond._

 **_-** Occupe toi de tes affaires toi. _Ris-je, en me sentant gêné._

 **_-** En plus tu es gêné? Sasuke Uchiwa gêné ! Mama ! elle t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs celle la dis donc. Je vais la rencontrer un jour, j'espère ?

 **_-** Bas les pattes. Je la ramène pas, vous allez la violer du regard encore.

 **_-** M'enfin, tu nous connais avec Kiba.

 **_-** Ouais, justement, je vous connais et par cœur.

 **_-** Bon, alors, parle moi un peu d'elle. Sincèrement, elle te fait pas craquer ?

 **_-** Non.

 **_-** Même pas un peu ?

 **_-** Non.

 **_-** Genre.

 **_-** Je suis attaché à elle, c'est sûr mais de là à dire que j'ai craqué, non. C'est du virtuel encore Naruto, tu peux pas craquer pour une personne rencontrer sur internet et dont tu n'as jamais vue.

 **_-** Bien sûr que si. Et je te signale que tu vas chez elle ce week-end, non ? ça ne sera plus du virtuel.

 **_-** Peut être que ça ne sera plus du virtuel comme tu dis mais ça n'empêche qu'il ne faut pas que je m'attache de trop.

 **_-** Pourquoi ça ?

 **_-** Elle habite à Konoha , moi Kumo. Ok je vais aller chez elle pendant les vacances, et après, il va se passer quoi ?

 **_-** Bah ce sera à son tour de venir te voir. Rien ne t'empêche aussi de la ramener le deuxième mois de vacances ici, à Kumo.

 **_-** Bonne idée. Mais je veux dire, après on va reprendre les cours, il y aura les examens en plus. Si je m'attache à elle, je sais à quel point ça va être dur de gérer la distance. Elle me manquerait trop.

 **_-** Tu auras le permis. Tu pourras aller la voir les week-ends. C'est mieux que rien.

 **_-** Certes.

 **_-** C'est quoi qui te bloque au juste ?

 **_-** Je m'attache vite.

 ** _ **Sms de Saku**_** ** _._** _  
J'aime ton surnom, comme je t'aime_

 **_-** Beaucoup trop vite. _Murmurai-je._

 _ **« S'attacher, oui, mais à quel prix? »**_

* * *

Et voilàààà pour ce troisième chapitre! Eheh, est ce que je vous ai surpris avec le petit discours de Sasuke qui ne ressent rien envers Sakura? On verra bien par la suite si ça évolue ou non eheheheh.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis, ça m'aide vraiment à avancer!

 _ **Réponses aux commentaires:**_

 **Isabella-57 du:** Ahah, et ouuuuui qui sait s'ils vont pouvoir se voir, mais Sasuke a réussit à convaincre sa mère (d'ailleurs ça marche jamais de mon côté _) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire!

 **poppy-cherry:** Ouuui t'as vus, j'aime beaucoup les relations de complicité entre des personnages, je ne pouvais pas ne pas en écrire! Merci pour ton commentaire, et tu as raison, c'est assez dur d'intégrer un sujet comme celui-ci, mais tellement passionnant à la fois! J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ces chapitres, j'espère que ça t'as plu!

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain, portez vous bien!


	5. Chapitre 4- Anorexique-boulimique?

**Bonjouuuur! On est toujours mercredi donc ça passe l'heure tardive non?**

 **Alors comme le titre l'indique, ce sera un chapitre tout en gaieté avec l'apparition d'une nouvelle amie bien reconnaissable ma foi. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre: Anorexique-boulimique? Tu le seras.**

 **Mercredi.**  
 **Side of Sakura**

Je n'ai pas école aujourd'hui, je suis donc tranquille à la maison. Mon père travaille ainsi que ma mère et Sasori est avec sa bande d'amis.. Je me réveille dans les alentours de midi et reste bien une demie-heure dans le lit. Je redoute ma journée, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver. A vrai dire, je commence à fatiguer. Mes forces diminuent un peu plus chaque jour et mon moral n'est plus présent. L'anorexie me ronge, je le sais, je le sens mais perdre du poids est ma seule obsession. Rien ne peut changer ça.

 ** _Sms de Saskey ._ _  
_ _Trois putain de jours !_**

Je souris à la vue de ce sms et me promis d'y répondre tout à l'heure. Je me leva puis alla prendre des vêtements afin de me préparer. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre et prends ce qui me passait sous la main. Un vieux jogging et un large tee-shirt. Je vais faire peine à voir dans cette tenue mais peu m'importe. Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et, prise d'une soudaine pulsion, je sors la balance de l'armoire et monte dessus. Je ferme les yeux et, petit à petit, les ouvre en baissant mon regard vers la balance. 43 kilos. Je viens de perdre 2 kilos en même pas trois jours. Je suis plus que satisfaite et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Et comme d'habitude, j'évite l'appel du miroir, de peur de voir des yeux, mes propres yeux me scruter.

Il est actuellement 14h. Ma douche est prise. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma journée alors je m'installe dans le salon et zappe les chaînes cherchant un film intéressant. Deux minutes plus tard je tombe sur une émission. Étonnement, elle parle d'anorexie-boulimie. Je me cale un peu mieux dans mon fauteuil et suis attentivement.

" Les rapports compliqués à la nourriture sont de plus en plus fréquents. Tout le monde ou presque culpabilise un peu en mangeant des pâtisseries, de la charcuterie ou bien même des friandises en particulier les femmes. D'ailleurs à ce propos, les chiffres sont éloquents, 86% d'entre elles disent ne pas se sentir bien dans leur corps alors que plus de 60% ont un poids normal. Les raisons, on les connaît tous, ce qu'on ne sait pas c'est pourquoi cette préoccupation se transforme en maladie grave.  
Venons à la rencontre de Nagisa, 15 ans, anorexique-boulimique depuis 8 mois. "

Je suis partagée entre regarder ou non cette émission. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait aucun impact positif sur moi. Au contraire, elle me donne des exemples de choses à faire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de boulimie, et cela me préoccupe tellement que je finis par laisser la chaîne.

"_- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu en arrives à un tel stade aujourd'hui ? _questionna l'envoyé spéciale._

_- Je suis tombée dans cette spirale infernale à mon retour de vacances d'été. Comme à peu près tout le monde, je me suis faite plaisir et je n'ai pas cherché à savoir si cela me ferait prendre du poids ou non. Je succombais au plaisir des glaces à l'italienne, aux restaurants et tout ce qui s'en suit. Mais, la seule chose qui me mettait mal pendant ces deux semaines, c'était que je n'arrivais jamais à me faire d'amis. Pour moi, la raison était déjà toute faite, j'étais grosse, personne ne voulait de moi. Donc je pense que tous les plaisirs que j'osais me faire étaient aussi en quelque sorte pour combler ce manque. Lorsque mes vacances se sont écoulées, j'ai commencé un régime qui m'a de plus en plus enfoncé vers l'anorexie. Mes parents s'inquiétaient énormément et ma famille ne savait plus quoi faire pour que je mange normalement.

_- As-tu éprouvé du plaisir à ne plus te nourrir ? Cela a-t-il été dur ?

_- D'une manière ou d'une autre j'étais contente de ce que je faisais. Je maltraitais mon corps, c'était une punition que je lui infligeais. Pour moi, il était un fardeau. Il me pourrissait la vie et je voulais lui montrer qu'à son tour je pouvais moi aussi le faire souffrir. Les premiers jours, la nourriture me manquait donc oui cela a été assez dur. Mais plus je persévérais moins je le sentais ce manque. Je pouvais me passer de la nourriture.

_- Tu subissais beaucoup de critiques ou personne ne faisait attention à ta personne ?

_- Oui, je subissais énormément de moqueries. Et je crois que ça a été une motivation à maigrir.

_- Tu pèses 41kg pour 1m67. Comment te sens-tu ?

_- Fatiguée. Je suis extrêmement fatiguée. Je ne peux rien faire sans être essoufflée, monter des escaliers est devenu un vrai calvaire. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis contente de maigrir. Je suis en confiance.

_- Tu as d'abord été anorexique puis celle-ci t'as emporté vers la boulimie. Tu jongles entre les deux à l'heure actuel. Comment fais-tu ?

_- Oui, c'est ça. Malgré ce que je pouvais laisser paraître, quand je voyais des aliments, j'avais envie de les manger. Non pas par envie mais par...devoir. Je sais pas, pour moi je me devais de les ingurgiter mais d'une autre part je ne voulais absolument pas prendre de poids. Et c'est là que m'est venue l'idée de me faire vomir.

_- Comment fonctionnaient vos crises de boulimie ?

_- En générale, cela se passait quand j'étais seule. Ma mère travaillait énormément et n'était donc pratiquement jamais à la maison. De même pour mon père. Je n'avais ni frères, ni sœurs, donc cela me facilitait beaucoup la tâche. Je prenais tout ce qui me passait sous la main et l'ingurgitait en n'oubliant pas de boire pour faciliter les vomissements. Quand je me sentais remplie, j'allai aux toilettes et me vidai.

_- Qu'attendez-vous de cette émission concrètement ? Vous nous confiez de choses très dures qui vous sont personnels pour le dévoiler à la terre entière. Ce n'est pas rien.

_- Effectivement, ce n'est pas rien mais, à travers ce petit reportage, je voudrais dire à toutes ces filles qui sont anorexiques, boulimiques ou bien même les deux comme moi, que ce qu'elles font ne mènent à rien. Je me suis faite hospitalisée d'urgence et c'est en prenant du recul que je me dis que j'ai détruit ma vie alors que j'aurai très bien pu être heureuse autrement. Si vous pouvez éviter cette maladie, faites le, vraiment. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je vous comprends, mais reprenez vous. Guérissez-vous. Parlez s'en à votre médecin, vos proches, mais ne laissez surtout pas la maladie s'installer. Elle est sans scrupule et vous détruira chaque jour un peu plus. Gardez toujours espoir et n'abandonnez jamais. La guérison sera votre plus belle victoire.

_- Merci beaucoup Nagisa de nous avoir fait partager votre histoire. Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de courage pour la suite et espérons que vous guérissiez très rapidement. "

Alors c'est ça la boulimie. Une autre maladie qui complète l'anorexie. Le témoignage de Nagisa, malgré tout, m'a touchée. Sa détermination, ses mots, son expression du visage, tout ça, m'a atteint mais pas au point de tout arrêter et de me battre contre cette fichue maladie. Je préfère maigrir que mourir.

Je commence à avoir faim n'ayant rien avalé de la journée. J'ai, pour la première fois, une grosse fringale ce qui ne m'arrivait pas souvent. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et fouille dans les armoires prenant tout ce que je trouve. La table est constituée de pain, confiture, nutella et soda. Je m'assis et prépare soigneusement mes tartines que j'engloutis spontanément. Une, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, pour finir par manger la cinquième. Entre chaque bouchée, je bois une gorgée de soda pour me faciliter la descente de l'aliment. Mon cerveau n'était plus connecté seul mon inconscient agissait. Je me lève et partis prendre deux paquets de biscuits que j'avalais sans aucune arrière pensée n'oubliant toujours pas de boire. Je n'étais toujours pas rassasiée, chaque chose que je trouvais, finissait dans mon estomac. Que ce soit des glaces, des bonbons, des yaourts, des barres de chocolat, tout y passait. Dix minutes plus tard, je commence à ressentir une douloureuse pression au niveau de mon estomac. Je stoppe tout et, petit à petit, regrette ce que je venais de faire.

 _*Oh mon dieu, Sakura, tu viens de prendre 10 kilos d'un coup. N'as-tu pas honte ? tu vas redevenir cette grosse vache qui te faisait tant souffrir durant ta jeunesse.*_

Je refuse de revenir dans le passé, de tout devoir affronter et souffrir une nouvelle fois. Et si je faisais comme Nagisa ? Et si, juste une fois, je touche à cette autre maladie qu'est la boulimie ? J'ai envie de me jeter dans l'inconnu alors, d'un bon, je me retrouve dans les toilettes, à genoux devant la cuvette et introduis deux doigts dans ma bouche allant vers ma gorge et vomis tout ce que je viens d'ingurgiter. Mes yeux se mettent à pleurer tout seuls et mes jambes tremblent. Une fois terminée, je me relève lentement, essoufflée, et tire la chasse d'eau laissant toute ma tristesse, colère et peur partir avec. Je me rince les mains, la bouche et éclate en sanglot. Je me sens tellement sale mais pourtant si légère. Contre toute attente, j'ai aimé ce que je viens de faire et sens que ça ne serait pas ma dernière fois.  
Je retourne dans la cuisine pour ranger tous mes dégâts, jeter les papiers et laver la table. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, pris mon portable et appela Sasuke, en pleurs.

« **_- Allô ?  
_- Sasuke,** ** _fis-je entre deux pleurs._** **  
_- Sakura, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
_- Je...je.**

J'étais pétrifiée.

 **_- Tu quoi ? Calme toi ma puce, respire lentement.  
_- J'ai..j'ai fait une connerie Sasuke.  
_- Comment ça une connerie ? Explique moi.  
_- J'ai fait une crise de boulimie.  
_- Pardon ? ****_cria-t-il, surpris_** **.**

Je lâchais une nouvelle fois un sanglot. Malgré tout, je me dégoûtais, j'avais honte.

 **_- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas aller raconter ce que tu viens de faire à ton frère et-  
_- Il en est hors de question, ****_le coupai-je._** **  
_- Mais Sakura ! Tu peux pas continuer à rester comme ça éternellement !  
_- Bien sûr que je le peux !  
_- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?  
_- Non.  
_- Dis moi, ça sert à quoi que je vienne si tu ne veux faire aucun effort ?  
_- Je... Tu viens pour me voir.  
_- Et avant tout t'aider à aller mieux. Tu veux guérir, oui ou non ?**

C'est vrai, après tout, je veux guérir ou je veux continuer à me détruire ? Mais je ne peux pas arrêter, pas maintenant, pas après avoir fait ça. J'aime tellement voir mes kilos s'envoler lorsque je monte sur la balance. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de les reprendre. S'en est hors de question. Alors s'il faut que je me détruise pour continuer à maigrir, je le ferai. J'ai été prise dans ce cercle vicieux Sasuke, tu peux pas comprendre, c'est beaucoup trop dur pour moi de m'en dépêtrer maintenant que j'y ai goûté. Plus personne ne peut rien pour moi. _Je préfère maigrir que mourir._

 **_- Tu veux l'hospitalisation ? C'est ça que tu veux,** ** _s'emporta t-il._** **  
_- Je ne mettrai jamais les pieds dans un hôpital, tu m'entends ? jamais,** ** _articulai-je_** **.  
_- Sakura, là, je suis pas d'accord. Tu vas arrêter de faire ta têtue et tu vas une bonne fois pour toute ouvrir ces putains de yeux. J'en peux plus de te voir te détruire.  
_- Laisse moi alors, ****_murmurai-je_** **, laisse moi seule.  
_- Tu sais très bien que jamais je te laisserai tomber.  
_- Non, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie ! Mais pars, arrête de me parler si c'est ce que tu attends ! Je t'ai jamais rien demandé ! ****_criai-je.  
_** **_- Tu ne m'as peut être jamais rien demandé mais sans moi tu serais perdue. Combien de fois tu t'es confiée à moi parce que tu n'allais pas bien ? Combien de fois je t'ai réconfortée après chaque dispute entre tes parents, ton frère et toi ? Arrête de faire la sourde oreille, arrête de vouloir te donner l'image d'une fille agressive, forte qui s'en fout de tout, parce que tu sais tout autant que moi que tu es tout le contraire. Redeviens toi même Sakura. Tu n'es plus celle que j'ai connu. Non, la maladie t'atteint tellement que tu changes et en mal. Mais putain sois plus forte qu'elle, je sais que tu peux y arriver et je sais aussi que tu as la volonté. Alors saisis cette chance, merde. Je t'aime Sakura et je veux pas te voir partir à cause de cette merde. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.**

A travers mes larmes, on pouvait apercevoir ma bouche s'ouvrir de surprise. Jamais Sasuke n'avait élevé la voix sur moi, ou bien me disais clairement, sans retenue ce qu'il ressentait et ça me fit tout drôle. Alors, lui aussi était à bout ? Lui aussi en pouvait plus de me voir dans cet état ? J'aurai mieux fait de ne rien lui dire. Je l'ai blessé plus qu'autre chose et j'ai horreur de ça.

 **_- Et si tu comptes me cacher des choses, sache que je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Si maintenant il faut que je sois dur avec toi pour que tu comprennes, et bien je le serai.  
_- Tu me fais du mal là, Sasuke, avec tes paroles.  
_- Et j'en suis désolé. Retiens juste une chose, c'est pour ton bien.  
_- Mon bien ? C'est en me parlant comme une merde que je vais aller bien ?  
_- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais peut-être que ça te fera réaliser.  
_- Si j'avais voulu réaliser, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps Sasuke.  
_- J'ai peur pour toi, ****_m'avoua-t-il_** **.  
_- Tu regrettes parfois de m'avoir répondue sur twitter ?  
_- Regretter de t'avoir répondue serait regretter notre amitié, alors non, je ne regrette pas.  
_- Je veux pas te perdre, tu sais.  
_- Mais tu ne me perdras pas Sakura. C'est juste que je voudrais vraiment que tu prennes conscience.  
_- J'essaie mais c'est impossible.  
_- Je vais te prouver que ça l'est pas.  
_- Ne te vexe pas mais tu crois sincèrement que tu vas réussir à me faire redevenir celle que j'étais alors que mes parents n'y arrivent pas. Ils me connaissent plus que toi.  
_- J'ai pas dit que j'y arriverai puis je ne serai pas seul.  
_- Si tu le dis.  
_- Je dois te laisser, j'ai cours. Ne refais plus de conneries Sakura, je t'en supplie. Pense à moi. Ou texte moi si ça va pas mais ne reste pas seule.  
_- Promis.**»

Je raccrochai et la minute qui suivait, Hinata m'appela.

« **_- Bon écoute, ça fait je ne sais combien de jours qu'on ne s'est pas fait une journée ensemble alors cette aprèm, je t'embarque,** ** _dit-elle à peine j'eu le temps de décrocher._** **  
_- Bonjour, oui je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier,** ** _ris-je_** **. Oh, tu sais, j'ai pas tellement envie de sortir là.  
_- Ah non, tu ne discutes pas, je suis devant chez toi, je t'attends.  
_- Quoi ? Et si je veux vraiment pas ?  
_- Par la peau des fesses je te ramène dans ma voiture.  
_- Injustice quand tu nous tiens.  
_- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaaaaît.  
_- Arrrf, j'arrive.**»

Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de sortir prendre l'air mais pour ma meilleure amie, je ferai n'importe quoi. Je tenais tellement à elle, elle était comme ma sœur. Avant, nous étions jamais l'une sans l'autre. Quand tu voyais Hinata, Sakura n'était pas loin et vise versa. Elle me manquait terriblement mais je m'étais tellement renfermée sur moi-même, j'avais tellement refusé de sorties entre amis que j'ai fini par en perdre. Seulement, Hinata a toujours été là pour moi et ne m'abandonnait pas. Au contraire, elle m'encourageait et cela me faisait un grand bien. Avant c'était tout le contraire, Sakura l'enjouée, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amie avec tout le monde et Hinata la timide, celle qui restait enfermé sur elle même.

_- Tu m'as manquée, _murmura t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras_.

_- Toi aussi ma Hinayounette.

_- Ahhhh, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas ce surnom !

_- Oui, je sais, _ris-je._

_- Bon alors, let's go, _fit-elle en allumant le moteur._

_- Où va -t-on ?

_- Faire les magasins.

_- Euh..non, je suis pas d'accord, _répondis-je gênée_.

_- T'as 17 ans, tu t'appelles Sakura, tu adoooores le shopping donc tu te tais et on y va.

_- Et sinon, à part m'inventer une vie ? Non, sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie Hinata. Tu sais très bien que je ne trouve pratiquement pas ma taille.

_- T'es avec moi, c'est le principal non ? Tu t'en fous d' où on va tant qu'on est en-sem-ble.

_- Ok-ok, t'as gagné, _soufflai-je._

Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à Hinata, alors, pour lui faire plaisir j'avais accepté d'aller faire les magasins, endroit où je n'avais plus mis les pieds depuis bien deux ans.  
Nous étions garées sur le parking et enclenchâmes le pas vers la ville. Mes jambes tremblaient et mon pouls commençait à s'accélérer. Je stressais rien que pour entrer dans un magasin alors que c'était pourtant une chose totalement anodine. Un sourire joyeux ne quittait pas le visage d'Hinata qui fouinait un peu partout dans les rayons. Quant à moi, je ne faisais que regarder n'osant pas toucher.

_- T'en penses quoi de ce haut là ? _m'interrogea Hinata._

Hinata me montra un haut bleu électrique, assez simple. Il était sans manche et était assez large en bas. J'aimais bien la coupe je l'avoue.

_- J'aime bien. Il est beau.

_- Cool. En plus ils ont la taille XS.

_- Mais Hina, tu ne fais pas du XS toi ! _m'étonnai-je._

_- Je sais. On est là pour toi aujourd'hui ma chérie, il est temps que tu changes un peu tous tes habits qui datent.

_- Bah merci. Dis tout de suite qu'ils sont moches.

_- Disons qu'ils ne sont plus d'actualités.

Je donnai une légère tape sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie et nous continuâmes à chercher des vêtements. Enfin, c'était plutôt cette tête brune qui me trouvait de superbes habits et moi qui regardait ce spectacle. Encore une chose que j'avais abandonnée en maigrissant : les vêtements d'actualités au top de la mode.

_- Comment va Sasuke ? _dit-elle tout en ses recherches._

_- Bien. Enfin, il m'a un peu pour pas dire beaucoup engueulée juste avant.

_- Sasuke avoir engueulé Sakura ? Oh mon dieu, tu lui as fait quoi pour le mettre dans cet état ? Lui qui est si gentil et doux.

Sasuke et Hinata se connaissaient. Je lui parlais tellement d'une rencontre faite sur twitter qu'au bout d'un certain temps, elle voulait savoir qui pouvait bien être cette personne. J'avais mis au courant Sasuke et nous nous étions faits une conversation vidéo à trois. Ils prenaient connaissance l'un de l'autre et j'étais contente de voir qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

_- Euh ben...

Je cherchais mes mots. Je ne voulais pas dire à Hinata que plus tôt dans la journée j'avais fait une crise de boulimie. Elle s'inquiéterait d'autant plus pour moi et je ne voulais pas être un fardeau. Le mensonge était donc ma seule solution. Et dire que j'avais horreur de ça avant !

_- Il voulait savoir si j'avais mangé et je lui ai dit que non. Alors il s'est emporté et m'a fait la morale.

_- Il a pas tord Saku. Faut que tu manges.

_- Et blablabla. Vous faites toujours le même scénario, vous voyez bien que ça marche pas alors arrêtez.

_- Oui et non. On le fait parce qu'on a espoir qu'un jour ça rentre dans ton petit bocal, _dit-elle en m'appuyant sur mon cerveau_.

_- L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit.

_- Oh oui, ça tu peux le dire ma vieille. Bon, allez, on est pas venu ici pour parler de choses déprimantes, je voudrais que tu t'amuses et que tu oublies tes problèmes.

Elle me prit le bras et me poussa vers les cabines d'essayages. Je soufflai de mécontentement et, telle une soumise, me mis à ma déshabiller faisant bien attention de faire dos au miroir.

_- Alors ? _s'impatienta t-elle._

_- Le haut est beau. Il y a juste moi qui fait tâche.

_- Dis pas de bêtises. Montre moi ça, sors.

_- Non !

_- Sors sinon c'est par la-

_- Peau des fesses, oui oui je commence à en avoir l'habitude maintenant.

_- Allez, pour ta meilleure amie chérie, _ria-t-elle._

Je comptais jusqu'à trois, pris une bonne inspiration et ouvris le rideau.

_- On le prend ! Il te va comme un gant.

_- Ma-

_- Tutut. Et on ne discute pas. Allez, tu as encore à essayer là !

Je tournai mon regard à l'intérieur de la cabine et effectivement, je n'avais pas fait attention à toute la tonne de fringues qu'Hinata avait choisi pour moi. Elle était folle. Des pantalons, robes, pull, tout y passait. Je m'exécutai montrant au fur et à mesure chaque vêtement porté et j'entendais toujours la même phrase venant d'elle "on le prend ! " . Avec elle, la carte bancaire chauffait très rapidement.  
Je souriais à ma meilleure amie. Au final, j'étais très contente d'avoir accepté cette sortie, je me vidais l'esprit et cela faisait un grand bien.

 **Side of Sasori.**

Je venais tout juste de rentrer de mon après midi avec Deidara, un ami proche. J'avais pu oublier, en l'espace d'une journée, la situation pesante qui régnait à la maison depuis quelques temps maintenant. J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsqu'on était gamins et qu'on ne se souciait de rien. Sakura et moi nous prenions toujours la tête pour des choses plus débiles les unes que les autres et finissions en fous rires à se taper mutuellement pour déconner. Cette Sakura là me manquait énormément. Son rire, son sourire, sa joie de vivre, son côté blagueur et à la fois agressif me manquaient tout autant. Tout a si vite changé. D'une famille heureuse, pleine de vie on est passé à une famille malheureuse, il faut se l'avouer, pleine de tristesse. Nos sujets de conversation ne tournent qu'autour de Sakura et son anorexie. On s'inquiète tous pour elle et notamment moi, son grand frère avec très peu d'écart, nous rendant encore plus proches. J'avais toujours tout partagé avec elle. Notre premier pleur, notre premier fou rire, nos premiers pas, notre première fois à la piscine, notre première engueulade, notre première cuite, notre première conduite et j'en passe des meilleurs.

Sakura et moi étions inséparables. Étant jeunes, ils nous arrivaient même de dormir ensemble. J'avais la meilleure sœur qu'il soit et personne ne pouvait rivaliser sur ce pont. Je lui demandais toujours son feu vert lorsqu'une fille me plaisait de peur de la décevoir. Mais tout ça, tous ces moments à deux, toutes ces rigolades, toutes ces batailles amicales avaient disparus. J'ai tout perdu. Mais le plus mal là dedans, c'était que j'avais perdu la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, la personne en qui j'adorais me confier pour tout et rien, ma petite sœur chérie, mon petit bébé. Je m'en étais toujours foutu de son apparence, du poids qu'elle pouvait bien faire, je faisais juste ça pour la taquiner. Les "grosse vache" n'étaient pas sincère. Et aujourd'hui je me rendais compte que Sakura avait toujours tout pris à cœur, chacune de mes paroles lui venait en plein cœur la détruisant de jours en jours et je n'avais rien vu venir. Je me détestais. Du plus profond de mon âme, je me détestais. A tel point que je n'arrivais même plus à me regarder dans un miroir. Ma petite sœur était malade à cause de mes conneries. Je montai à l'étage et m'arrêtait devant sa porte de chambre. Ma main l'ouvra doucement et je partis m'installer sur son lit. Je caressai lentement les draps me remémorant nos si bons moments passés sur ce lit. Notamment le soir de notre bataille d'oreillers. Une larme roula sur ma joue suivis de plusieurs noyant mon visage. Je me laissai tomber en arrière et me couchai accentuant mes pleurs. Je ferai tout pour retrouver ma sœur. Tout. Tant que ce trou dans mon cœur ne serait pas réparé, tant que ce manque serait toujours présent, je n'irai pas bien.

 **Side of omniscient.**

Kiba se plaça à côté de sa nouvelle voisine de classe, ayant du se séparer des ses deux meilleurs amis, à contre cœur. Certes elle était basique mais mignonne. Mais il ne supportait pas sa façon de le fixer sans cesse, et ses allures de première de la classe. Kiba restait Kiba après tout. Se sentant mal avec ce silence entre eux, il décida d'entamer la conversation.

_- Et sinon, tu vas bien ? _questionna Kiba_.

_- Ah, parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? _renchérit Haruka, sa voisine_.

_- Ben disons que pour faire passer le cour, il faut bien que je m'occupe.

_- Dans ce cas, pas avec moi.

_- Derrière tes airs de petite coincée, tu l'es pas tant que ça finalement, _sourit-il._

_- J'aime juste pas qu'un mec qui me critique à longueur de journée me tape la discussion comme si de rien était.

_- Ah, c'est juste ça ?

_- Oui, juste ça, _dit elle en accentuant le "juste"_.

_- Je suis désolé.

_- Je n'y crois pas.

_- J'ai pas pour habitude de m'excuser, tu sais.

_- Je dois me sentir honorée alors ?

_- Hm, oui, _dit-il fièrement._

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu parles sur moi en mal sans me connaître ?

_- Euh...bonne question. C'est peut-être ton apparence.

_- On t'a jamais dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences ?

_- Si mais je trouve cette phrase ringarde.

_- Si t'apprenais à me connaître avant de me critiquer, tu ne la trouverais pas si ringarde que ça.

_- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu me laisses te parler.

_- Certes.

_- Je t'ai eue là, _sourit-il._

_- En beauté, _rit-elle légèrement, un son qui semblait plaire au brun puisque son sourire s'agrandit étrangement_.

_- Bon, pour commencer, je m'excuse sincèrement.

_- Ok.

_- Ok ? T'es sérieuse là, ok ?

_- Tu voulais que je te réponde quoi ?

_- Bah je sais pas moi. " C'est pas grave Kiba".

_- Non. Tu ne m'entendras jamais dire ça. Pas après ce que tu as dit sur moi, _fit-elle en se levant entendant la sonnerie._

Le jeune garçon fut étonné de la réponse d'Haruka mais ne releva pas. Il rejoignit ses amis sur leur banc habituel.

_- Ouah, les mecs, je me suis fait remballé de ouf, _s'assied Kiba sur le banc_.

_- Comment ça ? _répondit Naruto._

_- Et, attends, il téléphone à qui Sasuke ?

_- Sakura l'a appelé en pleurs.

_- Comment tu sais ?

_- Je l'ai entendue.

_- Oh, merde.

_- Désolé les mecs, _s'excusa Sasuke, revenant de sa conversation._

_- Elle va bien ? _demanda Naruto._

_- Pas tellement, non.

_- Que passa ?

_- Elle...elle s'est faite vomir.

_- Quoi ? _s'époumona Kiba._

_- Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, putain. Ça devient de pire en pire.

_- Tu sais quoi, je la connais pas mais vu tout ce que tu nous racontes, j'ai peur pour elle.

_- Faut qu'elle arrête, _renchérit Kiba._

_- Je sais. Tu crois que je lui ai dit quoi au téléphone ? Elle ne veut rien entendre.

_- Tu sais Sasuke, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et la meilleure des solutions c'est quand même l'hospitalisation.

_- En tout cas, on est là si tu veux en parler, tu le sais, _le réconforta Naruto_.

_- Oui, jour et nuit.

_- Merci. C'est adorable.

_- Et nan mais arrêtez là, on dirait qu'on est des meufs ! _ria Naruto_.

_- J'avoue, ça craint de trop, _continua Kiba._

_- Sinon, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire Kiba ?

_- Ouais ! Haruka, tu sais ma voisine que je dois me coltiner jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, bah j'ai voulus être gentil, je lui ai parlé, elle m'a remballé sec.

_- T'étais pas non plus très sympa avec elle aussi, _répondit Sasuke_.

_- Oui, je sais, elle m'a fait la remarque.

_- Calme toi un peu là dessus le cleps. C'est pas la meilleure solution. C'est comme ça que Sakura est tombée dans l'anorexie.

_- C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu, ça se trouve, c'est une dépressive !

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _fit Naruto_.

_- Bah mate, elle est tout le temps toute seule, elle ne parle à personne.

_- A toi de faire le gentil maintenant. Mais genre sincèrement hein !

_- Ouais, _ria Kiba nerveusement._

Les garçons se remirent à parler de tout et de rien. Sasuke, lui, était ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que Sakura. Il avait peur, peur de la perdre par ses conneries. Il tenait tellement à elle qu'il voulait à tout prix qu'elle guérisse. Et il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'elle voit le bout de cette spirale infernale. Plus que trois jours à attendre et il pourrait enfin la serrer dans ses bras. Il pourrait enfin lui donner cette affection qu'elle avait besoin. La cloche se remit à sonner et ils partirent tous dans leur cour. Kiba toujours aux côtés d'Haruka qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère et qui tentait d'en savoir plus sur elle.

 **Side of Sakura.**

Alors qu'il était 7:00 pm, Hinata venait seulement de me déposer à la maison. Je pris mes sacs en main, lui déposa un bisou sur sa joue douce et rentra. Sasori vint me voir, les yeux bizarrement rouges.

_- Tu étais où ? _me questionna t-il._  
_- Hinata m'a emmenée faire les magasins, _dis-je en levant mes sacs._  
_- Oh, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?  
_- Hina m'a trouvée mon bonheur, moi je n'ai pas cherché.  
_- Tu es bêteeee.  
_- Papa et Maman ne sont pas là ?  
_- Non, ce soir, c'est toi et moi, ensemble sœurette, _sourit-il._  
_- Je suis contente. Ça nous fera du bien.  
_- Oh que oui.

Mon frère me manquait, c'était une évidence et je suis super heureuse de pouvoir passer une soirée avec lui. J'espérais rattraper le temps perdu, ou au moins une partie. J'avais pleins de questions à lui poser sur sa vie, après tout, on ne s'était pas confier l'un à l'autre depuis longtemps. Cependant, ma vue commençait à se brouiller et remplie de tâches noires pour finir, ne plus rien voir. Je sentais mes jambes fléchir et mon corps tomber au sol. J'entendais les cris de Sasori qui m'appelaient pour me réveiller, je sentais ses petites claques sur mes joues mais mon cerveau était déconnecté. Je n'arrivais plus à rien faire. Et là, d'un seul coup, le trou noir. Plus de Sasori, plus de cris, plus de claques, plus rien.

 _ **« Tout a un prix, chaque acte peut coûter cher. »**_

* * *

 _Et voilààà pour ce chapitre! Ouuui j'ai enfin, ENFIN intégré un point de vue de Sasori, depuis le temps que j'en voulais un who. Ah et surout, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos point de vue sur l'histoire, les personnages etc... Ou des idées de suite, ce que vous pensez probable comme situations futures... J'adooore lire des commentaires comme ça, puis qui sait, ça pourrait me donner des idées eheh!_

 **Pour répondre aux commentaires: (D'ailleurs merciiii beaucoup à vous de me laissez votre avis à chaque chapitre, vraiment!)**

 **Isabella-57 :** _Et ouuui la rencontre approche eheh! Ah merci pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne fais que me relire, vraiment, mais je dois en laisser passer c'est sûr, désolé! J'essaierai de les repasser au peigne fin quand je trouverai le temps, et si j'arrive à les repérer surtout xd Tu penses qu'elle l'aime, mais pour l'instant Sakura et Sasuke c'est une forte amitié, rien de plus rien de moins :) Merci pour ton commentaire!_

 **poppy-cherry:** Eheh, c'est bien vrai! A ce stade, ça pourrait arriver qui sait, ça va très vite ces choses là ;) On verra par la suite si Sasuke l'aime ou non, mais pas tout de suite, sois en sûre! Meeeerci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, contente que ça te plaise! :)

 **Je ne le dis pas, mais si jamais vous êtes victimes d'harcèlement ou autre, PARLEZ EN. C'est important, on ne se rend pas totalement compte quand on coule, parlez en à des proches, à votre famille, un psy (il y a des centres pour jeune qui sont totalement GRATUIT, si vous voulez je peux vous donnez des adresses). Mais parler, ça aide à garder là tête hors de l'eau, vraiment.**

Je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre cinq! Portez vous bien!


	6. Chapitre 5- La serrer dans tes bras?

**Chapitre cinq: La serrer dans tes bras tu devras.**

 **Side of omniscient.**

_- Sakura ! Réveille toi, putain, _cria -t-il en secouant la jeune fille_. Allez Sakura...

Les larmes du jeune garçon se mirent à couler sans qu'il ne le veuille alors qu'il tenait toujours fermement sa sœur, inerte, dans ses bras.

_- Pour moi, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux. Tu peux pas me faire ça, je t'aime bordel !

La jeune fille gardait toujours ses yeux fermés et son frère commençait à perdre espoir. Il se mit à trembler et prit la main de Sakura dans la sienne.

_- Sers moi la main si tu m'entends. Allez, je sais que tu peux le faire.

Sakura ne bronchait pas mais quelques minutes plus tard, ses doigts commencèrent à resserrer ceux de son frère qui venait de déposer son regard vers celle-ci en se demandant sans cesse s'il rêvait.

_- Je savais que tu étais toujours avec moi, toujours.

Il craqua une seconde fois et lâcha plusieurs sanglots. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sakura faisait ce genre de malaise mais qu'importe, cela faisait toujours aussi mal. La douleur persistait et les images emprisonnaient son esprit. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, la monta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Il alla mouiller un gant de toilette et revint essuyer le front de sa sœur ainsi que son visage et son cou. Petit à petit, il vit les yeux émeraudes de la jeune fille se ré-ouvrir. Elle reprit ses esprits.

_- Je suis restée longtemps inconsciente ?  
_- Assez pour me faire une peur bleue.  
_- Tu devrais être habituée, pourtant.  
_- Figure toi que non. J'ai toujours autant de mal à te voir inconsciente dans mes bras. J'ai toujours aussi peur de vraiment te perdre un jour. Tu crois que je prends tout ça à la rigolade ?  
_- Non, bien sûr que non. Je te demande pardon Sasori, vraiment, je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ça.  
_- Tu ne veux vraiment pas te faire interner Sakura ?  
_- Non ! Je t'en prie Saso', ne parle de ces malaises à personne ! Ni aux parents, ni à Hinata, ni à Deidara, ni même à Sasuke. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se lient entre eux pour me faire hospitaliser de force.  
_- Et si moi, je voudrais t'y obliger ?  
_- Tu ne ferais pas ça.  
_- Qu'est ce qu'il m'en empêcherait ?  
_- Moi.  
_- Je crains que tu sois plutôt la raison qui me pousse à t'envoyer là-bas.  
_- Je te promets que je ferai des efforts mais s'il te plaît, ne m'envoie pas à l'hôpital.  
_- Pourquoi tu ne veux tellement pas y aller ?  
_- Parce qu'on parle d'anorexie mentale. J'ai peur. Peur qu'un vrai médecin se fiche de moi. Parce que je ne suis pas anorexique. Je n'ai jamais cherché à l'être. J'ai juste voulu prendre le contrôle de ma vie.  
_- Et regarde où ça te mène. Tu ne peux pas continuer indéfiniment comme ça à moins que tu le veuilles. C'est ce que tu veux ?  
_- Je sais plus ce que je veux, _murmurait-elle_.  
_- Attends, ce que tu me dis là c'est que tu ne sais pas si tu veux guérir ?  
_- « Guérir » voudrait dire prise de poids et c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite.  
_- Mais, enfin, tu ne redeviendras jamais comme avant si c'est ce qu'il te fait peur !  
_- Comment tu peux le savoir ? _débitait-elle froidement._  
_- Si tu fais attention à ce que tu manges, que tu équilibres tes repas, que tu grignotes pas tu ne prendras pas de poids, ça coule de source.  
_- J'y crois pas à ces choses.  
_- Tu me fais vraiment peur. Ta façon de penser me fait peur.

Sakura baissa le regard n'osant rien ajouter. Elle savait pertinemment que personne ne pouvait la comprendre et quelque part, ça l'a blessait énormément. Elle aimerait être comprise de tous, qu'on l'aide dans sa lancée et non qu'on la freine. Mais c'était peine perdue parce que personne ne cautionnait ce qu'elle faisait.

_- Tu.. _hésitait-elle_.  
_- Oui ?  
_- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

Les lèvres de Sasori s'étirèrent laissant voir un magnifique sourire. Il était émue de la proposition de sa sœur qui lui manquait davantage chaque jour. Il ne se laissa pas prier et se coucha à ses côtés passant son bras autour des épaules de Sakura. Celle-ci posa sa tête sur son torse et entoura sa taille de son bras libre. Sasori exerça une légère pression pour la ramener un peu plus à lui afin de l'avoir collée et lui caressa sa chevelure.

_- Tu es gelée, _dit-il._  
_- Je n'ai plus assez de fer et de vitamines dans le sang. J'ai constamment froid.  
_- Je me disais aussi comment cela faisait que tu portais tous les jours une gros gilet en laine, un pantalon et tes pantoufles en plein mois de juillet.  
_- Tu dis en plein mais ce n'est que le commencement.  
_- En plus.

Sakura levait son regard et tombait sur un mur. Leur mur. Il était composé d'innombrables photos de son frère et elle. Joyeux, souriant, plein de vie...heureux. C'était avant, c'était le passé maintenant, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était pareil. Tout ça à cause d'elle qui plus est. Elle se frappait mentalement. Elle se détestait. Elle voudrait tellement que les choses soient plus simples et qu'elle puisse retrouver cette complicité entre eux deux. Était-ce encore possible ?

_- Tu me manques, tu sais.  
_- Ma sœur aussi me manque.  
_- Comment on a pu en arriver là en si peu de temps ? _chuchotait-elle_.  
_- Ta maladie. Rien d'autre.  
_- Mais...pourquoi ? On aurait très bien pu rester comme deux doigts de la main.  
_- Parce que je tiens tellement à toi que je ne peux pas te regarder te détruire sans rien dire. On a tous les deux des tempéraments assez forts alors quand j'ose dire ce que je pense, ça ne te plaît pas et tu te renfermes.  
_- Mais..  
_- Je ne veux pas déconner avec toi comme avant sans jamais aborder le sujet de l'anorexie. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me pardonnerai jamais de n'avoir jamais rien essayer de faire pour que tu guérisses. Alors quitte à ce que tu me détestes, je prends l'option de la guérison.  
_- Tu peux très bien déconner avec moi tout en cherchant une solution.  
_- Le problème c'est que pour trouver une solution, il faut que je parle de ça avec toi. Et toi, tu ne veux pas. Tu me dis comment j'peux avancer dans ce cas ?  
_- T'as raison. Vaut mieux pas rester avec moi dans ce cas, _répondit-elle froidement._  
_- Saku, _soufflait Sasori._  
_- Non, non. Prends tes clics et tes clacs et sors de ma chambre.  
_- Voilà, c'est toujours pareil avec toi. On peut pas discuter plus de cinq minutes de ta maladie sans que tu t'énerves.  
_- Si pour toi réussir à me faire guérir est de ne plus partager de moments avec moi alors fait.  
_- Je crains que tu n'aie pas compris ce que je viens de dire.  
_- Oh si, j'ai très bien compris. Ce qu'il t'intéresse n'est pas de me changer les idées, de m'aider à oublier mais plutôt de me bourrer le crâne et de me poser je n'sais combien de question pour..  
_- POUR TA PUTAIN DE GUERISON, BORDEL. Tu peux le comprendre ou t'es bien trop bête ? _criait-il._

Sakura se redressa d'un bond et se leva au pieds du lit. Elle regardait Sasori d'un regard noir mais qui paraissait si vide à la fois.

_- Je ne suis qu'une conne qui comprend rien à ce qu'on lui dit, tu as raison. Sors de là, _dit-elle calmement._  
_- Sa-  
_- Sors.  
_- Mais-  
_- J'veux plus te voir. Hors de ma vue. Sors, _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux_. Sors Sasori. DEGAGE !

Elle le prit par le bras et le poussa vers la sortie. Sasori obtempérait ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. La jeune fille ferma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser le long. Les genoux repliés sur elle-même, elle baissa les armes et éclata en sanglot.

 **Side of Sasuke.**

Je venais tout juste de terminer les cours et il était grand temps. Avec Naruto et Kiba, nous avions décidé de sécher les deux derniers jours de cours qu'ils nous restaient. On ne faisait quand même rien à part parler alors autant ne plus venir. Nous terminions notre journée tous ensemble au skate parc pour décompresser. Naruto avait invité Minami, la fille qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'observer, la qualifiant de « beauté suprême », et Kiba était venu avec Haruka qui, après plusieurs minutes à convaincre, avait décidé de nous suivre.

_- Dites les filles, ça vous dit de sécher les derniers jours qui nous restent avec nous ? _proposa Naruto_.  
_- Je savais pas que t'étais comme ça toi, _répondit Minami._  
_- Oh, hm, ça te dérange ? _rougit-il._  
_- Non, pas du tout, _riait-elle_. Déstresse.  
_- Ah, ouf, j'ai eu peur.  
_- Ce sera oui pour moi, _sourit la jeune fille_.  
_- Et toi Haruka ? _Continua Kiba._  
_- Non, merci.  
_- Mais pourquoi ? Allez, j'te promets que tu t'ennuieras pas !  
_- Tu sais, on te jugera pas, _fis-je_.  
_- Comment ça ?  
_- Si tu décides d'aller en cours, on se moquera pas de toi parce que tu préfères étudier que t'amuser.  
_- C'est pas du tout pour ça que je ne veux pas rester avec vous.  
_- Pourquoi alors ? _continuai-je._  
_- J'arrive pas à avaler vos moqueries encore.  
_- Ses moqueries, nuance ! _pointai-je Kiba du doigt._  
_- Leurs moqueries alors, _dit-elle en pointant Kiba et Naruto._  
_- Si tu restes avec nous, je te promets qu'on te fera oublier tout ça et qu'on te fera découvrir notre autre facette, _s'empressa d'ajouter Kiba._  
_- Plus agréable, sois dit en passant, _fit Naruto._  
_- Et moi j'aimerais bien que tu viennes, sinon je me sentirais un peu beaucoup seule, _rit Minami._  
_- Mais non, je suis là moi !  
_- Oui Naruto. Sauf que t'es un mec tu vois.  
_- Et alors ?  
_- J'ai besoin d'une présence du même sexe que moi.  
_- Du même sexe que moi, qu'elle me dit, _ajouta Naruto en éclatant de rire._  
_- Roooh, tous les même les mecs. Bon, alors, tu veux bien ?  
_- Je ne sais pas.  
_- S'il te plaît, sinon je peux pas créer mon girl power.  
_- Girl power ? _riait Haruka._  
_- Bah oui. Les filles en puissance quoi.  
_- Bon..je veux bien, _dit-elle sur la défensive._  
_- Moi, les mecs, j'vous abandonne. J'pense que j'irai faire une surprise à Sakura en arrivant plus tôt.  
_- Merci pour nous, _ronchonna Minami._  
_- T'inquiètes pas la brune, j'ai dit "les mecs" mais je sais que nous n'avons pas le même sexe, _souris-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil._  
_- Du coup on te verra plus avant quand ? _demandait Naruto._  
_- Euh...je sais pas.  
_- Toutes les vacances ? _Continua Kiba._  
_- Comme avait proposé Naruto, j'essaierai de voir pour passer le deuxième mois ici mais si elle ne va vraiment pas bien je voudrais pas prendre le risque quoi.  
_- C'est sûr. Tiens nous au jus quand même.  
_- Bien sûr.

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je m'excusai auprès de mes amis et sortis mon portable. Je vis le nom de Sakura s'affichait. Je partis un peu plus loin du groupe et décrochai.

 **_« - Allô ?**  
 **_- Sasuke.**  
 **_- Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?**  
 **_- Je me suis encore pris la tête avec Sasori.. J'en ai marre.**  
 **_- Comment ça ?**  
 **_- C'est assez compliqué.**  
 **_- Tu es en train de me dire que je n'ai pas assez de cerveau pour comprendre ?** _souris-je._  
 **_- Oui, voilà, c'est exactement ça.**  
 **_- Ton humour est merdique ma chérie. Mais bon, puisque c'est toi, on te pardonnera.**  
 **_- Qui ça, on ?**  
 **_- Mon cerveau et moi évidemment !**  
 **_- Ah-Ah-Ah.**  
 **_- Quand je viendrais, on parlera de ça plus en détail.**  
 **_- Oui, ce sera mieux.**  
 **_- J'ai hâte de te voir n'empêche.**  
 **_- Et moi donc. Tu viendrais quand pour quelle heure ?**  
 **_- Je sais pas du tout.**  
 **_- Imagine le moteur de ta voiture lâche !**  
 **_- Parle pas malheur, oh ! Mais ça n'arrivera pas.**  
 **_- SAKU, ON MANGE !** _dit une voix lointaine que je reconnus comme son frère._  
 **_- C'est ton frère ?**  
 **_- Oui, ça ne peut qu'être lui. J'vais devoir te laisser.**  
 **_- J'ai pas envie.**  
 **_- Moi non plus babe.**  
 **_- T'as pas remarqué qu'en ce moment on se dit tout plein de surnom ?**  
 **_- Si et j'adore ça. _Rétorqua-t-elle, d'un ton enjoué._**  
 **_- Je le savais. Bon, tu vas manger ET tu gardes tout compris ?**  
 **_- Mhm.**  
 **_- Sakura !**  
 **_- Oui ?**  
 **_- Joue pas à l'innocente !**  
 **_- Je ne joue pas.**  
 **_- T'as intérêt. Tu me textes pour me dire.**  
 **_- Si tu veux, _soufflait-elle._**  
 **_- Tu veux que je te dise un truc trop mignon qui va te remonter le moral illico ?**  
 **_- Tu crois que ça marchera ?**  
 **_- J'en suis certain.**  
 **_- Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute.**  
 **_- Je t'aime,** _chuchotai-je_ ** _._ »**

Et je raccrochai immédiatement. C'était la première fois que je lui disais ces mots de vive voix. Quelque fois par sms mais ça n'était franchement pas la même chose. Je souriais comme un con et restai planté debout , mon regard rivé vers mon fond d'écran qui n'était autre que Sakura avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me l'avait envoyée suite à la demande que je lui avais faite. Ne voyait rien de sentimental ou quoique ce soit là dedans car ça n'a pas lieu d'être. J'aimais ma complicité avec elle, j'aimais notre amitié et pour rien au monde j'irai l'échanger. Sakura, je l'aime, oui, mais je l'aime à ma façon.

_- Elle va mieux ?  
_- Naruto ! Je t'ai même pas vu venir, _ris-je._  
_- Tu vois jamais rien de toute façon, alors..  
_- Toi aussi ton humour est merdique.  
_- Comment ça, moi aussi ?  
_- Sakura a tenté de faire de l'humour juste avant et comme toi, ça n'a rien donné.  
_- C'est une sacré celle-là. Elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle vient de s'embarquer la pauvre, _rit-il._  
_- Ehhh! _fis-je en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête_. T'entends quoi par là ?  
_- Moi ? Oh rien du tout.  
_- Mouais. Je préfère ça !  
_- Alors, la d'moiselle va mieux ?  
_- Elle ne m'a pas tellement parlé de ses problèmes là mais je dirais que c'est pas le top à mon avis.  
_- Comment tu peux dire ça si elle ne t'a rien dit ?  
_- A l'entente de sa voix.  
_- Aw...Dis, je sais que ça ne se demande pas trop mais...j'aimerais voir une photo d'elle. J'aimerais me faire une idée de son..apparence.  
_- Hein ? euh..je..ouais, ouais.

Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cette demande que je bégayai, chose qui était rare chez moi. Naruto était celui qui s'intéressait le plus à Sakura et qui essayait de comprendre, comme moi, ce qui la pousse à autant se détruire. Il voudrait, lui aussi, pouvoir l'aider mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.  
Je repris mon portable en main et cherchai sur son facebook la dernière photo postée qui m'avait anéanti. Celle où sa maigreur transperçait quiconque la regardait, et où son visage était aussi neutre, aussi froid que du marbre. Dans d'autres circonstances, la photo aurait été magnifique, mais il y avait encore et toujours cette maladie. Je la retrouvai et tendis mon téléphone à Naruto.

_- Elle est...  
_- Maigre, oui, _réussis-je à dire._  
_- Faut faire quelque chose là !  
_- Je sais.  
_- Elle consulte un psychologue ?  
_- Non, je ne crois pas. Du moins, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.  
_- Elle devrait pour commencer, ça lui ferait sans doute du bien.  
_- Le truc, tu vois, c'est qu'elle ne veut voir personne. Elle veut tout garder pour elle et c'est ça du coup le problème.  
_- Ouais mais là, il faut l'obliger.  
_- Ok, supposons qu'on l'oblige...elle ne parlera pas. Donc ça ne servirait à rien.  
_- Essaie de lui en parler, voir sa réaction.  
_- Ouais, je pense que je vais faire ça. De toute façon, on a plus rien à perdre.  
_- Yep. Faut tenter le tout pour le tout.  
_- Merci Naruto.

Nous nous fîmes une accolade et partîmes rejoindre les autres. Je remarquai qu'Haruka souriait plus et avait l'air de bien s'amuser finalement. Naruto s'installa aux côtés de Minami qui posa spontanément sa tête sur son épaule. Je souris à cette vue et fit un clin d'oeil discret à Naruto. Ce mec est fou de cette fille et elle ne le sait pas. C'est marrant parce que Naruto avait pour habitude de toujours avoir ce qu'il voulait, dans le sens ou elles venaient à lui, le fait que Minami lui tienne tête compliquait beaucoup la chose mais la rendait beaucoup plus intéressante.  
Dix bonnes minutes plus tard, je décidai de rentrer chez moi et allai automatiquement voir ma mère.

_- Maman, il y a moyen que je sèche les deux derniers jours ?  
_- Oui mon fils. Autre chose ?  
_- T'es sérieuse là ? _ouvris-je la bouche_. T'acceptes sans râler ?  
_- Je blaguais. Évidemment que tu iras en cours jusqu'à la fin.  
_- Mais on ne fait plus rien ! Je voulais partir plus tôt chez Sakura pour lui faire une surprise.  
_- Il faut que j'en parle avec ton père.  
_- Il en a rien à foutre mon père. Il sait même pas que je pars à Konoha je suis sûr.  
_- Si, je lui en ai touché quelques mots.  
_- Ah.  
_- Le prends pas comme ça Sasuke.  
_- Tu veux que je le prenne comment aussi ? Il ne connaît rien de moi. Si je lui posais des questions sur son fils, il ne saurait même pas y répondre.  
_- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le détester comme ça.  
_- Je ne le déteste pas..  
_- Ce qui me paraît normal !  
_- Bon, alors, je peux ?  
_- Tu m'énerves ! _rit-elle_.  
_- Je partirai demain matin.  
_- Déjà ?  
_- Je ne veux pas perdre de temps Maman. J'ai vraiment trop envie de la voir.  
_- Eh bien, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'espère que j'aurai la chance de la rencontrer un jour.  
_- Bien sûr.  
_- Tu n'es jamais parti autant de temps, _fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras._  
_- Oh, mais je reviendrais ! T'en fais pas.  
_- Tu fais attention à toi hein.  
_- Maman...  
_- Désolé, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de t'avoir rien qu'avec moi.  
_- C'est mignon.

Nous rîmes et je lui déposai un léger bisou sur sa tempe. Je partis ensuite dans ma chambre, sortis ma valise et commençai à la remplir. J'adore les surprises, mon dieu. Mon portable vibra, sûrement un message de Sakura. Je me pencha pour lire son message, un léger sourire aux lèvres mais je le perdis bien vite. Et merde elle recommence.

 **Konoha, au même moment.**

 **Side of Sakura.**

Je descendis les marches et traînai mes pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Je m'installai à table, en face de Sasori et commençai à scruter de quoi elle était composée. Mon frère nous avait cuisiné un poulet-frites avec des haricots en supplément. Je fis la moue et gardai les yeux rivés sur mon assiette vide.

_- Tu enlèves la peau de ton poulet et tu prends des haricots. Le poulet est une viande maigre et les haricots ne font pas grossir.

Je ne répondis pas et le laissai me servir. A la deuxième cuillère d'haricots, je stoppai son bras en espérant qu'il comprenne que je n'en veux pas plus et que ça ne servait à rien de m'obliger. Il se rassit en soufflant et entama son repas. Je fis pareil de mon côté mais d'une manière plus lente. Je piquai un haricot et le mis en bouche en trois bouchées renouvelant l'action. Alors que Sasori avait déjà fini son repas, il me regarda manger. Je laissai mes yeux baisser pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard. Deux minutes plus tard, il prit son assiette et son verre et sortit de table. La scène que je lui infligeais devait sans doute être désagréable à voir. Il monta dans sa chambre le plus doucement possible. Lorsque j'entendis le claquement de sa porte, mon cerveau se mit en marche et mes démons resurgirent. Je piquais dans le pot de frites et en engouffrai plusieurs en même temps. Je pris dans les mains le poulet et croquer avidement dedans. Je ne répondais plus de rien, je n'étais plus moi à cet instant. Je bus une bouteille de soda entièrement et ingurgitait des gâteaux plus caloriques que les uns que les autres. J'entendis la sono de mon frère résonner à travers les murs et me dis que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je courrai aux toilettes, m'agenouillai devant la cuvette et entrai deux doigts dans ma bouche. Mes larmes se mirent une nouvelle fois à couler et mon cerveau était déconnecté. Je lavai le tout une fois ma crise terminée et rangeais ce qu'il traînait. Je remontais dans ma chambre, me couchai sur mon lit et pris mon portable.

 _ **Sms à Sas'key .** __  
__Crise de boulimie. Désolée..._

Mon cerveau aurait tendance à dire, saleté d'anorexie, mais mon corps voudrait lui dire qu'il l'aime. Je m'endormis peu de temps après.

 **Side of Sasuke.**

Le lendemain matin était arrivé. Je posais ma dernière valise dans le coffre et le refermai aussitôt. Je me tournai vers ma mère qui était droite devant moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je la voyais qui s'inquiétait déjà de mon départ et avais tout fait la veille pour la calmer. Elle me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Je resserrai davantage notre étreinte.

_- Tu m'appelles quand tu arrives.  
_- Promis.  
_- Et pas de-  
_- Bêtises, oui je connais le scénario, _ris-je._  
_- Je préfère être sûre.  
_- Et toi, tu fais attention à Papa.  
_- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
_- Si, justement. Tu ne l'approches pas s'il est bourré, ok ? Tu ne l'énerves pas fin...tu fais très attention. Je ne veux pas qu'on te touche.  
_- C'est adorable. Je ferai attention.  
_- Un problème, tu m'appelles.  
_- Oui mon fils ! N'échangeons pas les rôles, c'est à moi de faire les recommandations. Tu fais attention sur la route, tu ne lâches pas le volant des mains, tu ne téléphones pas en conduisant, tu respectes les panneaux; tu-  
_- J'ai eu mon permis, tu sais. C'est que je sais rouler.  
_- Oh, désolée, je suis sotte dans ce genre de moment.  
_- Je vois ça.  
_- Allez, vas-y vite. Je t'aime mon fils.  
_-Je t'aime aussi maman.

Je montai dans la voiture, allumai le moteur et lui fis un dernier au revoir de la main. Elle allait me manquer. Quant à mon père, j'espère qu'il est bien au chaud sous sa couette à l'heure actuelle.

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que je roulai sans m'arrêter et je commençai à avoir faim. Je pris la première sortie vers une aire de repos et stoppai le moteur. J'allai m'acheter un sandwich que j'avalai en une bouchée même pas tellement j'avais faim et décidai d'appeler Sasori. J'avais besoin de le mettre dans la confidence.

_« - Mhm...oui ?  
_- Saso'? C'est Sasuke. Je ne te réveille pas j'espère.  
_- A midi et demie ? Bien sûr que je dors plus.  
_- Ta sœur m'a toujours dit que tu étais un lève tard donc...  
_- Elle n'a pas tord mais tu as de la chance, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas.  
_- Super ! Alors, j't'appelle pour te dire que je suis en route pour chez vous là. J'voulais faire une surprise à Sakura.  
_- T'es trop un bon putain ! Ça va lui faire plaisir un max.  
_- J'en doute pas une seule seconde, _ris-je_. Mhm, je pense que j'arriverai dans les alentours de deux heures et demie - trois heures.  
_- Elle finit les cours à trois heures.  
_- J'irai la chercher à son lycée au pire.  
_- Bonne idée. J'te texte l'adresse parce que Sakura m'a dit que toi, par contre, tu avais une mémoire de poisson rouge donc vaut mieux que tu l'ais à l'écrit.  
_- Arrf, c'était un secret, _rigolai-je_. Merci bien. Bon j'vais reprendre la route histoire d'être à l'heure quand même.  
_- A tout à l'heure alors. »

 _ **Sms de Saku** .  
_ _Bonjour m'sieur. Les cours se passent bien de votre côté ? Moi j'm'ennuie. J'attends ce week-ends avec impatience. Plus que deux petits jours !_

Oh si tu savais...

 ** _Sms à Saku .  
_** _Bonjour jolie demoiselle. Je me fais tout autant chier que vous, je vous rassure. J'ai aussi hâte d'être ENFIN ce week !_

Allez, courage Sasuke, plus que deux petites heures et tu es arrivé.

 **Konoha - Side of omniscient.**

Après deux heures de route qui lui parurent interminables, Sasuke venait enfin d'arriver à Konoha. Il suivit les panneaux cherchant le nom du lycée de Sakura que Sasori lui avait gentiment texté. Ses yeux tombèrent dessus peu de temps après et le cœur du garçon se mit à battre la chamade. Il allait enfin la voir après tant de temps. Il allait enfin pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire d'innombrables bisous.  
Il gara sa voiture juste en face, sortit et se posa debout contre celle-ci. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son short. La sonnerie retentit et plusieurs lycéens sortirent. Sasuke cherchait du regard son amie mais ne la voyait pas. Lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, il la vit. Elle était accompagnée d'une de ses amie, Ino s'il se souvenait bien, et lui parlait. Un petit sourire était percevable de là où se tenait Sasuke ce qui lui fit, à son tour, sourire. Les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et continuèrent de parler. Il décida donc d'envoyer un message à Sakura.

 ** _Sms à Saku ._** _  
_ _Re_ _lève ta tête petit coeur._

Le message venait de s'envoyer. Il rangea son portable et regarda la jeune fille. A son tour, elle consulta son portable et il voyait qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Elle releva alors ses yeux et balaya du regard le passage quand ses yeux finirent par croiser ceux de Sasuke. Elle ouvrit immédiatement sa bouche de surprise puis laissa paraître un énorme sourire sur son visage. Quant à Sasuke, qui avait sa tête baissé, la releva légèrement et décrocha un tendre et timide sourire. Sakura donna rapidement son téléphone à Ino et se mit à courir dans la direction du jeune homme qui s'était automatiquement redressé et qui s'avançait, lui aussi, vers elle. Qu'importe les nombreux yeux curieux, ou bien même, envieux. Elle arriva très rapidement et lui sauta dessus. Elle enroula des ses bras son cou et le serra très fort. Sasuke passa ses mains sous fesses pour la soutenir et tourna sur lui-même. La rose releva la tête et passa ses deux mains sur les joues du brun, les larmes aux yeux, elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue droite. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

 _ **« Tout peut arriver, il faut juste s'en donner les moyens. »**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilààà, chapitre cinq bouclé! J'ai réussie à caser la rencontre eheh! Il était temps non? J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, le prochain devrait arriver ce week end si tout va bien, sinon comme d'habitude, ce sera mercredi prochain!**_

 _ **Réponses aux commentaires:**_

 **Isabelle-57:** Ahah, la question de l'hopital! Qui sait, tu penses que l'hospitalisation est proche pour Sakura ou il va falloir attendre encore un peu? Merci pour ton compliment et ton commentaire, mercii bien!

 **poppy-cherry:** Ouuui, j'ai voulus placer une Hinata beaucouuup moins timide, et renfermée sur elle même, parce que sinon, ça aurait été trèèèès compliqué pour Sakura, donc j'avais peur que ce petit changement bouleverse un peu mais si ça plait, tant mieux! :) Ah la sensibilité de Sasori, ça fait craquer, je l'aime trop bordel eheh! La voilààà la rencontre que tu attendais! :) Merci pour ton commentaire et ton soutient!

 **Ccilia:** Je ne suis pas sadique! J'aime juste faire attendre les choses eheh.. Merci du commentaire! Bisous!


	7. Chapitre 6- Boulimique tu resteras

Helloooo à tous! Je poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui car je ne pourrais certainement pas le faire demain, et je ne veux pas non plus retardé ça à jeudi.

Voilà un chapitre presque calme, fluffy, niais -comme vous préférez- je pose certaines bases avant un prochain chapitre... je ne dirai rien ahah!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre six: Boulimique tu resteras.**

 **Side of Sakura.**

Je n'en revenais pas. Tout était chamboulé dans ma tête et je ne répondais plus de rien. Les larmes noyaient dès à présent mes joues. Je ne pouvais plus les retenir, c'était impossible, j'avais Sasuke devant moi. Je l'avais dans mes bras, je sentais ses lèvres sur ma joue, je sentais ses mains tenir ma taille, je voyais son sourire et son rire, j'entendais sa respiration irrégulière. Mon rêve s'était-il alors réalisé ? Avais-je cru en lui si fort pour qu'un jour il puisse devenir réalité ? Un sourire était collé sur mes lèvres et depuis bien longtemps il n'avait pas apparut.

_- T'es tellement belle, _chuchota t-il dans mes oreilles._

_- Dis pas de bêtises, c'est toi le plus beau.

_- Tu te rends compte qu'il y a même pas un jour on se parlait encore par skype.

_- Non, je n'y crois pas Sasuke. Pour tout te dire, je ne réponds plus de rien à cet instant même. Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir.

Je repris Sasuke dans mes bras et le serrai abondamment. Je m'en fichais pas mal qu'il ait mal, j'avais besoin de le savoir près de moi, avec moi.

_- Tu pars pas hein ?

_- Mais bien sûr que non Sakura, _rit-il_ , je suis là maintenant et pour longtemps.

_- Dis moi où est la caméra cachée.

_- Il n'y en a pas.

_- C'est pas possible. Tu es son clone, c'est ça ?

_- Oh, Saku, tu me fais rire. C'est moi, Sasuke, le vrai, l'unique. Je suis en face de toi, je te tiens tes deux mains, et je ne suis pas près de repartir. Il n'y a pas de clone, ni rien. Il y a toi et moi. SasUchi et SakuH.

_- Alors je ne rêve pas.

_- Pour la je ne sais combientième fois, non, tu ne rêves pas.

J'avais énormément de mal à me remettre de mes émotions. Je lui souris et le tirai vers Ino qui devait s'impatienter depuis le temps. Hinata l'avait rejoint entre temps, elle avait du finir les cours plus tôt, j'étais surprise, mais heureuse qu'elle soit là, avec moi. Elle sourit à son tour et pris Sasuke dans ses bras.

_- C'est donc toi le fou furieux que j'avais par skype ?

_- Me dis pas que tu as une image comme ça de moi ?

_- Hm..si. Mais avec ce que me dit Sakura à ton sujet, ton cas n'est pas si désespéré que ça.

_- Je suis rassuré. Et je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis certain que je vais en apprendre des bonnes sur toi qui me feront, moi aussi, changer d'avis sur toi.

_- Dans le bon sens, j'espère ? _répliqua Hinata_.

_- A toi de me le dire, _sourit Sasuke_.

Sasuke se présenta à Ino, ils se sourirent avant qu'elle nous prévienne qu'elle devait partir car on l'attendait. Après lui avoir dit au revoir, nous continuâmes de parler.

_- Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? _demandai-je à ma meilleure amie._

_- Non. Je vais vous laisser vous retrouver tous les deux.

_- Quelle sympathie ! Tu ne chercherais pas à gagner des points par hasard miss Hyuga?

_- D'où tu connais son nom de famille toi ? _dis-je à Sasuke_.

_- Facebook ma belle. Ça sert énormément parfois.

_- Je suis pas du genre à vouloir me racheter suite à des erreurs commises Uchiwa. Tu ne le sais pas encore ?

_- De toute manière, tu es ce genre de fille qui ne fait aucune erreur non ?

_- Je ne suis pas parfaite. Des erreurs, j'en ai faite, mais je regrette une seule d'entre elles, _répondit Hinata tout en me regardant dans les yeux._

_- Ah oui, et laquelle ?

_- Cela n'a aucune importance Sasuke. C'est du passé, _finit Hinata_. Bon, je sais bien que vous m'adorez, que sans moi vous êtes perdus et j'en passe. Je m'excuse mais j'ai un rencard qui m'attends.

_- Qui ça ? Je n'étais même pas au courant, cachottière ! Et Saï alors?

_- Hm, ça aussi ça n'a aucune importance. Oh, de l'histoire ancienne, je n'ai jamais trouvé l'occasion de t'en parler, une prochaine fois je suis pressé! Bon, bonne soirée !

_- Bizarre, _fis-je une fois Hinata partie_.

_- Tu l'as dis. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas un coin tranquille où aller ?

_- Si, suis-moi.

Sasuke ferma sa voiture à clé et me suivit. Nous traversâmes la ville et entrâmes à l'intérieur d'un bois. De nombreuses branches d'arbres nous barrèrent le chemin mais nous continuâmes tout de même notre route. J'entendis Sasuke jurer plus d'une dizaine de fois ce qui me fit rire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter une à son palmarès que nous étions déjà arrivés. Un grand terrain d'herbe s'offrait à nous ainsi qu'un lac un peu plus loin. Nous nous sommes quelques mètres près du lac et nous assîmes.

_- Je viens souvent ici. C'est mon endroit secret. A chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'irritant dans ma vie, je me laisse aller au sein de cet endroit. La plupart du temps, j'y pleure. Je laisse évacuer toutes les émotions que je m'interdis de faire paraître devant ma famille. Je pense énormément aussi. Personne n'est au courant de son existence, enfin, je suppose parce que je n'ai jamais vu personne venir ici.

_- Pourquoi vouloir m'emmener ici si c'est ton endroit ?

_- Parce que je te fais confiance. Que tu en sais plus que quiconque à mon sujet et que je sais que pour toi aussi cet endroit te sera bénéfique. Pour tout te dire, je n'ai même pas réfléchis avant de te guider dans cet endroit. C'est mon cœur qui a parlé alors.

_- Pourquoi ce serait bénéfique pour moi de connaître ton jardin secret ? Je ne comprends pas.

Mon regard divaguait dans cette étendue d'eau devant mes yeux. Une légère brise fit virevolter mes cheveux et mes pensées étaient à présent perdues. Je tournai ma tête vers Sasuke et le vit, assit à mes côtés, attendant une réponse.

_- Tu verras, Saskey, tu auras plus de mal que tu ne le crois à me faire arrêter ma boulimie et mon anorexie. Tu auras beaucoup de difficultés à me regarder me détruire. Par distance, tu croyais que tout était compliqué mais tu constateras bien vite que c'était tout le contraire. Sasori me le dit constamment que me voir dans cet état est une vraie torture. Mon père a du mal à manger avec moi et ma mère, je ne t'en parle même pas. Ici, tu pourras venir te vider la tête. Tu pourras être au calme et tu pourras laisser ta tristesse et ta rage parler pour toi.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que pendant que je parlais des larmes s'étaient immiscées aux coins de mes yeux. Sasuke les avait essuyées à l'aide de son pouce. Je serrai son poignet, assez fort, pour lui montrer que tout cela était dur à vivre. Il me déposa un baiser sur mon front et me prit dans ses bras.

_- Merci Sakura.

Il resserra son étreinte nous restâmes un certain temps dans cette position sans parler. A vrai dire, des mots ne servaient à rien. Les émotions parlaient pour nous. Sasuke portait un simple tee-shirt qui laissait entrevoir un tatouage sur son bras gauche. Je laissai mes doigts passer sur celui-ci et pus lire "Believe".

_- Parce qu'il faut toujours y croire. Même quand rien ne va, même quand tout nous montre le contraire, il ne faut jamais cesser d'espérer, _dit-il comme s'il venait de lire en moi._

_- Tu en as d'autres ?

_- Oui.

Je me redressai et nous nous fîmes face.

_- J'ai un signe chinois sur mon bras droit qui représente un kanji japonais et qui se rapporte à la musique.

_- Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à le faire ?

_- La musique pour moi est un moyen bien personnel de nous emmener dans un tout autre monde. Quand j'ai des baisses de moral, quand je me dispute violemment avec mes amis ou mes parents, quand je veux trouver de l'inspiration, la musique est là. Elle m'accompagne et sans elle, ce serait quand même dur de vivre. Du moins, à mes yeux. C'est grâce à mon frère que j'ai pus connaître ce que je chérit aujourd'hui.

_- Il faudrait que j'essaie alors, _répondis-je_. D'autres ?

_- Bien sûr. Je me suis fait tatoué un éventail sous l'aisselle, _dit-il en levant son tee-shirt, me laissant apercevoir un éventail rouge et noir._ C'est un symbole familiale que je vois partout chez moi depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ensuite, un peu plus bas que la clavicule, j'ai voulu faire une couronne emprisonné dans un serpent. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en avais envie et cela me plaisait. J'en ai aussi un en bas de mon ventre.

_- Et celui-là, en quelle honneur ? _dis-je en pointant un corbeau sur son mollet_.

-_-Oh ! J'adore cet animal, un animal nocturne, sombre, ténébreux... J'adore!

-_-Disons que si tu racontais ça aux gens, tu pourrais passer pour un psychopathe mais tout va bien.

_- Tu n'aimes pas ? _Dit-il en faisant la moue._

_- Mhm...je suis plutôt du genre à rester discrète. C'est assez voyant et ça tape à l'oeil quoi, _ris-je_.

_- Ma mère a failli faire une crise lorsqu'elle m'a vu rentrer avec ce tatoo.

_- Alors là, j'en doute pas une seconde tu vois.

_- Tss, moi j'aime, alors chut !

_- Chef, oui, chef.

_- Et toi. Tatouée ? Percée ?

_- Deux tatouages.

_- Je me sens moins seul ! Où ça ?

_- Un au poignet et un autre sur l'avant bras.

Sur mon poignet droit, il s'agissait de trois jolies oiseaux, volant au vent. Il signifiait la liberté. Celui de mon avant bras, lui, était un simple mot, «faith», mais pourtant représentait un message plein d'espoir de mon point de vue. Il était écrit en une jolie écriture italique,

_- Tu es croyante ?

_- Oui. Sinon je ne serai plus ici à l'heure qu'il est, tu sais.

_- Ne dis pas ça. En tout cas pas devant moi.

Je lui souris tristement et baissai la tête. Quant à lui, sans prévenir, il fit un bond et se leva en m'attrapant la main au passage. Il se mit à courir en riant. Je lui demandais ce qu'il faisait en criant, lui disait de s'arrêter mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête et il continuait de courir. Il lâcha ma main et accéléra. Je me mis à rire à plein poumons et essayai tant bien que mal de le rattraper. Je lui sautai sur le dos et nous fîmes tomber par terre. Nous étions morts de rire et Sasuke se trouvait encore sur moi. Il roula sur le côté, attrapa ma main et nous restâmes couchés à regarder le ciel.

_- On va dans le lac ? _proposait-il._

_- T'es fou.

_- Pourquoi ? Allez !

Il n'attendait pas ma réponse qu'il se défit rapidement de ses vêtements pour finir par sauter dans le lac.

_- Elle est bonne, viens ! _criait-il._

J'en avais envie mais pourtant aucun de mes membres ne bougeaient. J'étais paralysée rien qu'à l'idée d'enlever mes habits. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit et qu'il ait soudainement pitié de moi. Je bougeai négativement ma tête. Mes bras pendaient dans le vide et mon visage s'était aussitôt refermé. Sasuke sortit et vint devant moi.

_- C'est quoi le problème ? _dit-il en caressant ma joue._

_- Je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

-_Tu ne sais pas nager?

_-Si.

_- Alors, viens.

_- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ma peau nue.

_- Être en sous-vêtements est comme être en maillot de bain Sakura.

_- Je m'en fous d'être en sous-vêtements. Je ne veux pas que tu vois ma peau tout court.

_- Je viens de comprendre. Écoute, reste habillée dans ce cas. Je veux que tu viennes moi. Je ne regarderai même pas ton corps si ça peut te rassurer !

_- Non, Sasuke, _chuchotai-je_.

_- Allez mon cœur. Ce n'est que moi après tout. Tu sais très bien que je ne vais jamais te juger.

_- Je sais.

_- Alors fais-moi confiance et viens avec moi dans l'eau.

Il passa un bras dans mon dos, sous mes genoux et me souleva. Je balançai mes pieds pour que mes chaussures tombent et il se dirigea vers le lac. Il compta jusqu'à trois et sauta. Je fis abstraction de tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour de moi et essayai de m'amuser. Au moins pour une fois me dis-je.

 **Side of Hinata.**

Je laissai Sakura et Sasuke seuls et partis vers mon pseudo rencard. A vrai dire, cela fait plusieurs temps que c'était plus qu'un rencard. Je marchai vers le parc et le retrouvai assis sur un banc, écouteurs dans les oreilles. A cette vue, je souris. Il me vit et sourit à son tour. Je m'empressais de le retrouver et collais avidement mes lèvres aux siennes. Qu'est ce qu'elles m'avait manquées.

_- Sakura t'a laissée partir sans rien dire ?

_- Oui. Mais elle ne sait pas que je viens te voir toi.

_- Quand est ce que tu comptes lui dire ? _soufflait-il._

_- Je ne sais pas. Écoute, je veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille. Je veux pas lui faire de peine. Elle pourrait se laisser encore plus sombrer.

_- Mais ce n'est pas sa vie à ce que je sache ! Qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire que sa meilleure amie ait un petit copain ?

_- Tu l'as détruite, bordel ! Ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai un petit copain qui la dérangerait, c'est le fait que ce petit copain soit toi.

_-Tant que tu ne lui dis rien ce n'est pas la peine d'espérer me revoir.

_- Quoi ? Tu rigoles j'espère !

_- Non. Je t'aime Hinata mais j'en ai marre de me cacher.

_- Tu restes avec moi cette après midi quand même, hein ?

_- Mais oui. J'vais autant en baver que toi alors dépêche toi de le lui dire chérie.

Comment vais-je bien pouvoir dire à Sakura que mon petit ami n'est autre que Ayase Tsubaki, le garçon qui l'a critiquée et qui l'a détruite durant toute sa période de collège. Comment ?

 ** **Side of Sasuke.****

J'étais actuellement chez Sakura. Cela me faisait tout drôle de me dire que j'allais loger ici durant pas mal de temps. Rien ne me rappelait mon chez moi mis à part les cadres photos sur chaque meuble. J'en conclus que la mère de Sakura était semblable à la mienne, une photo par ci, une photo par là ce qui me fit échapper un rire.

_-Pourquoi tu ris ?

Je me retournai de surprise et constatai que devant moi se trouvait un garçon de même taille que moi, roux. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était Sasori.

_-Disons que nos mères ont cette même habitude d'adorer prendre des photos. Sasori, c'est ça ?

_- Oh oui, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est agaçant ! Sasuke, j'en conclus ?

_- C'est moi, _fis-je en lui serrant la main._

_- Tu as fais bonne route ?

_- Un peu fatigué mais ça été.

_- Je vois que vous fait connaissances, _rajouta Sakura._

_- J'entendais quelqu'un rire tout seul alors je me suis quand même posé des questions.

_- Eh ! _haussai-je la voix en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule._

_- Ravie de voir que vous vous entendez à merveille. Je te montre ta chambre Sasuke ?

_- Ouep.

Sakura monta la première et je la suivis immédiatement. Le long du couloir se trouvaient encore une fois des photos. Le côté droit était dédié à Sasori. Plusieurs cadres étaient accrochés dans lesquels se trouvaient des clichers de lui avec son équipe de foot, avec son ballon ou bien sur la pelouse à jouer. Le côté gauche était quant à lui consacré à Sakura. Je la voyais en tenue de Patinoire sur la glace, à faire des figures toute souriante. Jamais elle ne m'en avait parlé de ce sport, elle disait toujours qu'elle n'aimait rien.

\- Voilà ta chambre, ça ira ?

_- J'ai le choix ?

_- Non, _rit-elle._

_- Dis, Sakura. Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlée de ta passion pour le patin à glace ? _fis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit._

_- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

Son ton était devenu subitement froid et son regard était dans le vide. Je voyais bien que parler de ce sujet lui faisait mal. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça mais je voulais tellement en savoir plus à son sujet. Je la tirai vers moi et la fis asseoir sur mes genoux.

_- Hey. Que se passe-t-il ?

_- Rien. J'veux juste pas en parler.

_- Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois si différente d'un seul coup

Elle ne me répondit pas.

_- Hé Saku, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.

_- C'est à cause d'elle, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

_- A cause de qui ?

_- C'est à cause de cette putain de.. d'anorexie que j'ai du arrêté mon rêve.

_- Comment ça ?

_- J'étais assez bonne en patinage, tu sais. Mais plus la maladie me rongeait, plus je perdais des forces. Je n'arrivais pas à faire de figures, je m'épuisais très rapidement et ne faisais que tomber. Je rêvais d'être sur le podium numéro 1 de mon championnat, j'avais tellement travaillé pour ça. Et ce jour, j'ai tout foiré. J'ai eu un vertige et j'ai TOUT foiré.

_- Peut-être qu'en allant mieux, tu finiras par retrouver ce même niveau.

_- J'y crois pas.

_- Demain, on va à la patinoire, ok ?

_- J'ai cours, Sasuke.

_- Oh, c'est bon, tes parents te laisseront gratter. Je suis un très bon alibi.

_- Mais bien sûr !

Nous étions tous à table à discuter. Ses parents me posaient des questions en essayant d'en apprendre davantage sur moi ce que je trouvais adorable. Sasori ne faisait que de me charrier et me cherchait sans cesse que ça en devenait très amusant. Je m'étais plus que bien intégré dans la famille de Sakura en l'espace d'une journée et j'étais fier de moi. Ils m'appréciaient et c'était mon second but.  
Cela me fit bizarre de ne pas partager mon repas avec ma mère. Enfin, d'être sans elle sans tout court me faisait bizarre. Je n'étais pas habitué à partir si loin et si longtemps, elle avait raison. Elle me manquait déjà et je sentais que ça allait tout de même être dur.

Je sortis de mes pensées et regardai Sakura. Elle jouait avec sa nourriture et cela se voyait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de l'avaler. Elle séparait les aliments, les coupait, les trifouillait mais ne les avalait pas. J'étais à ses côtés. D'un geste amical, je posai ma main sur sa cuisse et la pressai afin de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'on la soutenait. Son père ainsi que sa mère sortirent de table pour je ne sais quelle raison suivi de Sasori.

_- C'est tout le temps comme ça, murmurait-elle.

_- Comment ça ?

_- Je me retrouve tout le temps seule à table face à mon assiette.

Et c'était à cet instant que je compris que Sakura était seule face à la maladie. J'étais certain qu'elle aimerait qu'on reste avec elle à table jusqu'à la fin et qu'on la soutienne. Je la vis piquer agressivement dans son assiette et avalait avidement toute sa nourriture. Elle buvait, mangeait, buvait, mangeait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui prenait et restait là, impuissant, à la regarder faire. Elle continuait avec des biscuits et du soda. Je la voyais faire ces gestes machinalement et cela me surprenait. Je compris, une nouvelle fois, que j'étais témoin d'une de ces crises de boulimie.

_- SAKURA ! Arrête ça. Arrête ! _hurlai-je en lui prenant ses mains pour qu'elle se stoppe._

_- Laisse moi Sasuke.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle se débattait comme une tigresse.

_- Je t'en prie, arrête ! Ce que tu fais ne te mène à rien. Tu peux dire stop et avancer.

_- LÂCHE-MOI !

J'évitais de crier fort afin de ne pas alarmer ses parents ou son frère de la situation mais pourtant c'était bien la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens et se défit de mon emprise. Elle courra vers les toilettes mais je la rattrapai comme je pouvais.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Sakura. S'il te plaît.

\- Je ne garderai pas ces merdes dans mon estomac !

\- Ces merdes comme tu dis sont ce qui te maintient en vie ! Tu peux pas vouloir les éliminer. Ne va pas te faire vomir, pour l'amour de Dieu, n'y va pas.

Je la lâchai et la regardai dans les yeux. J'espérais qu'elle m'écoute et qu'elle fasse chemin inverse. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle renonce. Mes yeux brillaient. J'avais tellement mal pour elle.

_-Je suis désolée.

_- Non, Sakura.

Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et peu de temps après le bruit de ses vomissement me parvenait à l'oreille. Elle avait raison, ça faisait plus de mal que je n'y croyais.

 _ **«Il faut avoir ce que nous craignons devant nous pour commencer à comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts.»**_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Qu'en avez vous pensé? Certaines choses vous ont choquées ou pas du tout?

Aloooors, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver ce jeudi, c'est un chapitre assez mouvementé pour tout vous dire et j'ai adoré l'écrire tout comme je l'ai presque détesté. Un petit extrait:

 _"_- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ? Il n'était jamais question de faire cette connerie._  
 __- Tout est noir dans ma vie. Même le soleil je le vois de cette couleur. J'en ai marre de me battre Sasuke._  
 __- Il n'est plus possible que tu restes comme ça._  
 __- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? m'inquiétai-je."_

 **Aloooors, des idées sur les événements à venir? Comment Sakura va évoluer d'après vous?**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Isabella-57:** Eeeet oui, la surprise du chef eh! En vrai c'était un peu prévisible mais c'est pas grave. xd Pour la suite je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus au risque de te spoiler (personne n'aime ça je pense), mais ouuui, le délai approche, quand une maladie progresse trop rapidement, il n'y as pas d'autres choix! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes impressions! A la prochaineee

 **FairyQuin:** Tu as bien raison, pour les anorexiques, c'est souvent une hospitalisation, après il y a certains cas ou ce sont eux mêmes qui se prennent en charge et décident d'y aller pour leur proches, et pour eux même. A ton avis, Sakura et dans quelle catégorie? ;) Merci pour ton commentaire!

 **poppy-cherry** : Ouuuui la cutance à l'état pure eheh! Moi même je craque, Sasuke est vraiment génial bordel, on pourrait presque en être jalouses . Contente que leur relation te plaise! Et on est tous d'accord là dessus, l'hospitalisation est la meilleure solution. Meeerci pour on commentaire! :)

 **Nuggets:** Holaaaaa! (pourquoi ton commentaire du chapitre 4 ne s'affiche que maintenant? o.o) Grosse surprise, merci! Je ne pensais pas que le résumé était très parlant, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré ajouté un prologue histoire que ceux qui cliqueraient comprennent mieux le contexte et tout ça.  
Ah le style... Tu ne m'apprends rien eheh, j'ai toujours sus que je n'avais pas vraiment de style d'écriture, je n'y arrive pas quoi que je fasse, alors je me contente de ce que j'arrive à peu près à faire on va dire. Si ça reste agréable et facile à lire c'est le principal! J'espère! C'est aussi un de mes objectifs. Que ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette maladie s'en méfie, pour certains ça peut arriver très vite et on ne s'en rend compte que trop tard par moment.

Ouuui oui, Sasuke est bel et bien l'ami ( oupetit ami maybe comme tu dis) que beaucouuup voudraient. A vrai dire c'est une histoire que j'avais écrite dan sun univers totalement différent de celui là, les personnages n'étaient pas les mêmes. Mais j'ai voulus la modifier et remplacer les personnages par ceux de Naruto qu'on aime tant, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il peut y avoir quelques passages un peu étrange.  
Pour Sakura, oui c'est vrai, elle parait insupportable, mais comme tu le dis, la maladie transforme les gens, qui intériorise tous les problèmes qu'ils ont. Tu as plutôt bien compris oui :)  
Pour le coup, la rencontre est bien passé oui, l'évolution se fera par chapitre, un nouveau stade par chapitre. Le crescendo commence tu peux en être sûr! Pour la suite, l'hospitalisation, ça va être un peu spécial mais j'en parlerai plus tard.

Meeeeerci pour ton roman, ça ne me dérange pas ne t'inquiète pas! A très vite!

Je vous dis à très vite, portez vous bien!


	8. Chapitre 7- Sous mon emprise

****Et voilà, le chapitre 7, sûrement celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire pour l'instant, ça rappelle des souvenirs pas très joyeux, mais je vais vous laissez lire sans rien vous spoiler!****

 ** **Bonne lecture!****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre sept: Sous mon emprise tu demeureras.****

 ** **Side of Sakura.****

\- Je veux que tu ailles voir un psychologue Sakura.

Dix minutes. Dix minutes que je restais paralysée. Dix minutes que j'étais assise sur mon lit et que Sasuke se trouvait en face de moi, sur ma chaise de bureau. Dix minutes qu'il me regardait mais que je baissais les yeux.

\- Et moi je ne veux pas.

Dix minutes que je répétais sans cesse cette même phrase. Sasuke faisait tout pour me convaincre d'accepter mais je restais têtue comme une mule. J'avais choisi, je n'irai pas.

\- Je ne suis pas folle, _me répétai-je_.

\- Tu n'es pas folle.

\- Alors pourquoi je devrais aller avoir un psychologue ?

\- Parce que tu es malade.

J'en avais tellement marre d'entendre toujours la même chose. Je me mis couchée sur le ventre et enfouis mon visage dans le creux de mon bras. J'avais envie de pleurer. Je me détestais de m'être montrée si faible face à lui. Il venait à peine d'arriver que je le surprenais déjà avec mes pulsions. Je le sentis bouger et compris qu'il venait de s'asseoir au pieds du lit. Une main se balada dans mes cheveux exerçant de douces caresses. Je relevai le visage et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. C'en était de trop, une larme glissait silencieusement le long de ma joue.

\- Hey, il se passe quoi, _dit-il en m'essuyant cette larme à l'aide de son pouce._

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Sasuke. Si tu veux repartir, je comprendrais.

\- Mais où tu vas chercher ça! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour baisser les bras au premier obstacle. Je t'aiderai, je te l'ai promis.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi.

Tout compte fait, je crois que le problème était bien celui-ci. J'avais peur de me faire prendre par pitié. Dans le virtuel, tout est tellement plus simple. Les gens ne peuvent s'imaginer la réalité des choses. Mais dès que la personne se retrouve devant nos yeux, tout change. En partie notre regard, notre pensée et nos sentiments. Et si, pour Sasuke, après m'avoir vue dans cet état, son regard changeait ? Et si, en l'espace d'un cours instant, de la pitié naissait en lui ?

\- Écoute moi bien.

Il me prit le visage dans ses mains et fixa ses yeux dans les miens.

\- La pitié, je n'aime pas ça. J'ai longtemps été critiqué et insulté au bahut parce que je n'avais pas un père comme les autres. Le mien était alcoolique. Des abrutis s'amusaient à venir devant moi et à imiter une personne complètement bourrée, qui ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et qui ne savait plus parler correctement. Je subissais pour les conneries de mon père. Il n'y a pas bien longtemps, il s'est retrouvé dans un coma éthylique. Je lui en voulais tellement si tu savais. Par je ne sais quel moyen, des personnes de mon lycée l'ont su et un bon nombre est venu me voir pour soit s'excuser, soit me dire de rester fort. J'en ai ri, tu sais. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, jamais personne n'était venu me voir avant. Ce n'était que de la foutaise, de la pitié tandis qu'avant tout ça, beaucoup avaient peur. Je sais ce que c'est Sakura alors crois-moi bien que ce mot ne sortira jamais de ma bouche. Jamais.

Je souriais timidement à travers mes larmes. A présent, ce n'était plus lui qui me caressait la joue mais moi. Je le pris immédiatement dans mes bras et ne le lâchai plus. Nous étions sincèrement sponsorisés par vie de merde. Je m'en voulais de toujours me plaindre pour un rien et de ne pas voir que lui aussi a ses secrets et un passé douloureux.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi que je te demande d'aller voir ce psy. Il t'aidera. C'est grâce au mien que j'ai su passer outre les moqueries et compagnie.

\- Tu..tu en as déjà consulté un ?

\- Oui. Ma mère ne pouvait plus de me voir rentrer abattu,ou les larmes aux yeux quelques rares fois, à la maison. Je ne voulais même plus poser un seul millimètre de mon pied dans cet endroit.

\- Et..

-Tout va mieux maintenant. J'ai changé d'école et personne ne se soucie de ma vie. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il t'intéresse.

-Au contraire ! Plus j'en apprends sur toi, plus je me sens bien.

Il sourit et j'aperçus un petit rictus qui m'indiquait qu'il était content. Il se releva aussitôt et se dirigea vers ma chaîne hi-fi. Il prit un cd dans son sac et le mit à l'intérieur. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais je pus très vite entendre la mélodie d'une chanson qu'on adorait tous les deux. Il se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Ce qui enclencha le mien immédiatement. Sasuke se mit à chanter les paroles du groupe, OurLastNight, ce qui accentua mon rire. Il me tendit ses mains que je pris rapidement. Nous nous mimes à danser et chanter. Et bien que nous ne savions faire aucun des deux, on s'en fichait. On était bien. Et c'était le plus important. Il m'attira à lui et nous ralentîmes notre danse. Il me regarda dans les yeux ce qui m'intimida.

\- Je veux vraiment que tu guérisses.

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai. La simple facilité pour ne pas répondre. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire. Parce que, la question était, est ce que j'ai envie de guérir ?

Nous étions sur mon lit à discuter de choses et d'autres avec Sasuke. J'étais assise dos contre le mur et lui était couché sur le flan gauche. Il s'amusait avec mon tee-shirt quant à moi je jouais avec mes doigts.

\- Demain matin, je vais courir. Tu viens avec moi ?

\- Courir ? Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, ça.

\- Pourquoi ? "Pratiquer une activité physique quotidienne" , on nous le répète sans arrêt à la télé.

\- Oui mais toi. De un, tu n'en as pas besoin. De deux, ce n'est pas bon.

\- Sasuke. Tu sais que je t'aime mais on va pas être copains longtemps toi et moi.

\- Je m'en fiche. Soyons ennemis ! Je vais t'en faire baver, je te l'ai dit.

\- Je suis très rancunière. Tu l'as oublié ?

\- Non. Mais tu me remercieras plus tard.

\- L'espoir fait vivre.

-Saku. Tu ne veux pas être optimiste pour une fois ?

\- J'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- T'y mets pas de la volonté pour l'être aussi.

\- Ça va, ça va. Je me tais sinon tu vas encore me faire la tête.

\- Exactement petit soumis.

\- Soumis ? _Il haussa un sourcil,_ tu vas voir toi ! _dit-il en me sautant dessus_.

 **Side of Sasuke.**

J'étais au dessus d'elle et la bloquai. Je commençai à la chatouiller sachant très bien que personne n'aimait ça et surtout pas elle. Je me surpris. Pour la première fois, je sentis que mes mains se posaient non pas sur sa peau mais sur ses os. Cela me fit une sensation très étrange. Comme si la réalité me frappait de plein fouet. Je ne voulais pas y croire mais pourtant la vérité était devant moi. Je voulais voir jusqu'où Sakura tiendrait le choc. Avec ce petit corps, ces petites forces, cela ne devait pas durer longtemps. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se fit. Quelques minutes et la voilà déjà essoufflée comme si elle revenait d'un marathon.

\- Te tracasse pas, Saskey. Ça m'a fait du bien de rire.

\- Oui mais ça te fatigue et te fait du mal.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important.

\- Donne moi tes mains.

J'étais certain qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui demandais ça. La preuve, elle tire une tête de fille désorientée. Elle me les tendit et je les lui prises. J'avais besoin de confirmer une des nombreuses questions que je me posais et c'était fait. Ses mains étaient gelées. Frigorifiées même, je dirai. Je les mis à la hauteur de ma bouche et soufflai un air chaud dessus.

\- Je t'emmène à la patinoire demain, n'oublie pas. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

\- Je ne sais même pas si je veux remettre des patins et glisser sur la glace.

\- Je suis sûr que si, moi.

\- Mhm, si tu le dis. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit. Je te réveille ou pas demain matin ?

Je savais que faire ce jogging lui tenait à cœur. Pour elle, pour lui faire plaisir, j'allais accepter. Mais je savais que je faisais fausse route.

\- D'accord. Mais on va changer un peu la donne. Pas de jogging tous les jours.

\- Quoi ? Mais, enfin, non ! c'est la seule chose que je fais qui me plaît !

\- Oui mais tu sais pourquoi je te dis ça, Sakura. Je te l'enlève pas entièrement.

\- Je te déteste.

\- Autant commencer les changements tout de suite.

\- Oui mais non.

\- Fais de beaux rêves.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur son front et sortis de sa chambre. Je dus, malheureusement, passer devant les toilettes pour accéder à la chambre d'ami. Ce qui m'arracha un frisson et me fit baisser les yeux. Je les détestais d'exister à cet instant précis. Je me fondis sous mes draps et éteignis la lumière. Je lus que Sakura venait de m'envoyer "Je t'aime." par messagerie auquel je répondis avant de m'endormir. Une journée que j'étais là et les émotions me subjuguaient déjà.

 ** **Le lendemain.****

 **Side of Sakura.**

Je venais de passer une nuit des plus horribles. Mon ventre ne faisait que gargouiller et je peinais à trouver le sommeil. Ma tante me rabâchait sans arrêt que c'était parce que mon estomac était vide mais je ne savais pas si je devais la croire. De toute manière, cela m'apporterait quoi ?  
Il était huit heures et demi et ma tête réclamait déjà d'aller courir. Je mis rapidement un jogging et passai un tee-shirt basique. Je rejoignis Sasuke dans sa chambre qui devait, sans doute, encore dormir paisiblement. Et j'avais bien raison. A le voir, je n'avais aucune envie de le tirer de son sommeil qui m'avait l'air d'être bien profond. Mais je savais qu'il y tenait.

\- Saskeeey, _chuchotai-je_. Réveille toi, c'est l'heure.

Je le secouai un peu et des jurons sortirent de sa bouche. Il n'était pas du matin.

\- Allez gros bébé.

\- Tu as déjeuner ? _dit-il en se frottant les yeux comme un bébé_.

\- Non. Jamais le matin.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu es inconsciente ! Tu vas faire un effort physique alors que tu n'as rien dans l'estomac Sakura.

\- Tu as dix minutes. Pas plus sinon je pars.

Je sortis immédiatement. Je n'avais pas la foi de lui tenir tête cette fois-ci alors je fuyais. Chose que je faisais de plus en plus. Il arriva à temps et se prit des biscuits qu'il mangea sur la route vers le parc. Nous nous mîmes rapidement à courir, musique dans les oreilles. Je tenais la cadence et soufflai. Il était à mes côtés et me regardait sans cesse. De crainte, je pense. Nous fîmes plusieurs kilomètres et je le sentis qu'il ralentissait sa course. Je me retournai tout en continuant de trottiner et je le vis les mains sur les hanches, le souffle saccadé, qui s' arrêtait sur le côté. Je ris.

\- Alors, on abandonne ?

\- C'est pas ça mais, _dit-il essoufflé_ , tu vas trop vite, et je n'ai jamais courus autant, et pourtant je cours souvent.

\- Moi ? Je trouve que je pourrai mieux faire encore. Ahah, va falloir t'y habituer!

\- Ah non ! Je te promets que de te suivre est un vrai calvaire. Je n'en peux plus.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

\- Non. On peut se poser sur un banc ou marcher et on reprendra la course au retour.

\- Je veux bien.

Nous longeâmes alors le petit canal qui s'offrait à nous et commençâmes à parler de tout et de rien. Mais un sujet me trottait dans la tête depuis la veille. Je ne savais pas si je devais en parler ou me taire. J'hésitai puis me lançai.

\- Sasuke. Hier, tu m'as dit que ton père était alcoolique mais..ça dure depuis longtemps ?

\- Un an. Pour certain, ça peut paraître peu mais je te promets que c'est énorme.

\- Ta mère en dit quoi ? Enfin, ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle aussi.

\- Elle a souvent hésité à divorcer. Mais elle me disait toujours que leur amour est plus fort que tout et qu'il passera cette épreuve. Elle ne le voit pas souvent lorsqu'il rentre complètement bourrée le soir. Souvent je veille pour m'occuper de lui à son retour. Et je peux te dire que ça fout un coup de le voir dans cet état. C'est horrible.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de te sacrifier Sasuke. Il doit rentrer à des heures pas possible en plus.

\- Oh oui. Mais j'ai trouvé la solution, je dors en cours. Je te promets que ça marche ! _dit-il en riant légérement_.

\- Oui mais c'est pas une solution. Tu prends la facilité là.

\- Et toi, la facilité, tu ne la prends pas peut être ?

Sasuke allait tuer mes sentiments. Je savais très bien que son but n'était pas de me blesser mais de me toucher. Là était la grande différence. Selon lui, cela amènerait peut-être un déclic. Mais je peinais à le croire. Inconsciemment, je me rendis compte qu'il était en train de se sacrifier une nouvelle fois. Non pas pour sa mère ni son père mais bien pour moi.

\- Te sacrifies pas pour moi.

C'était la seule chose que je réussis à lui dire. Je n'attendais pas spécialement de réponses de sa part, je voulais juste qu'il le sache.

\- On rentre ? _me proposa t-il_. Je voudrais appeler ma mère.

Pour la première fois depuis que je lui parlais, Sasuke venait de fuir.

 **Side of Sasuke.**

 _ **-Allô ?  
\- Maman ? C'est moi.  
\- Oh, Sasuke. Tu vas bien ? Tout se passe comme tu le veux ? Pas de problèmes ?**_

Même au téléphone j'arrive à ressentir son inquiétude, c'est fou.

 _ **\- Déstresse, tout va bien ici. Mais toi, ça va ?  
\- Oui...oui.  
\- Maman ?  
\- Il n'est pas rentré hier soir, ****souffla-t-elle** **. Et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu.  
\- Il a ses affaires à la maison ?  
\- Tout est là, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'inquiètes de plus en plus.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ?  
\- Je veux bien ! Mais quoi ?  
\- L'emmener dans un centre.  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne voudra pas, Maman ! Et je t'interdis de lui en parler quand vous n'êtes que vous deux. Il serait capable de très mal le prendre et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.  
\- Je ne pense pas, Sasuke. Pas lui.  
\- On est prêt à tout quand on a quelques grammes dans le sang. Je te l'ai déjà dit.  
\- Oui, je sais bien.  
\- Fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît.  
\- Et toi, de ton côté, comment cela se passe ?  
\- C'est..dur, ****hésitai-je** **.  
\- Je comprends.  
**_ _ **\- Non, justement, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Jusqu'à maintenant, jamais je ne m'étais imaginer tout ça. Je n'ai jamais pensé au pire pour elle mais c'est tout l'inverse. Tant qu'on ne côtoie pas la personne, qu'on n'est pas avec elle pour voir ses émotions, on ne peut pas comprendre. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.  
**_ _ **\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ?**_

Je souffle avant de décider de lui répondre.

 _ **\- Elle..elle a fait une crise de boulimie devant mes yeux, Maman. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de la chose. Rien ne l'arrête. Pas même le fait que je sois là à la regarder. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais cette putain de maladie l'encourage ! Et entre elle et moi, Sakura la choisit.  
\- Tout ne peut pas se dérouler comme tu le souhaites en un claquement de doigt Sasuke. Il faut être patient. La guérison se fait sur de longs termes et Sakura en a besoin. Ne la prive pas de tout spontanément. Habitue la.  
\- Mais je veux tellement qu'elle guérisse au plus vite !  
**_ _ **\- Et c'est là le problème. Tu veux que tout se passe vite pour qu'elle aille mieux. Mais crois moi que tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça. Si ce n'est qu'elle se cache et qu'elle multiplie ses crises.  
**_ _ **\- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais c'est tellement horrible de la voir comme ça. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé de tels scénarios.**_

Dans ma tête défilaient les images d'hier. Une chose est sûre, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à regarder ça.

 _ **\- Reste fort pour elle. Maintenant tu es présent à ses côtés pour l'aider et tu n'es pas seul.  
\- Tu me manques.  
\- Tu me manques aussi doudou.  
\- Maman ! ****dis-je blasé** **.  
\- Laisse moi t'appeler comme je le veux ! Déjà que je ne t'ai même plus avec moi tous les jours.  
\- C'est le moment de s'y habituer.  
\- Oui. Sasuke, je vais te laisser ton père vient de rentrer.  
\- Il est comment ?  
\- Pas beau à voir. Je t'embrasse.**_

Elle raccrocha sur ces dernières paroles. Parler avec elle me fit le plus grand bien et je crois que je renouvellerai cette action à maintes reprises. J'avais tellement à dire sur Sakura, sur ses problèmes et sur ses confidences. En parler avec son frère serait la trahir. De même avec ses parents. J'étais seul. Seul face à tout ça. Mais tu es un grand Sasuke. Tu vas y arriver. Tu vas l'aider, tu vas l'encourager, tu vas la mettre en confiance et tu vas réussir. Tu es fort et non faible.  
Des cris me sortirent de mes pensées. Ceux de Sakura et sa mère. Je croyais qu'elle était sous la douche depuis cinq minutes ?

 **Side of Sakura.**

Sasuke m'avait laissée seule dans la cuisine et était monté dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à sa mère, il me semble. Je lui avais dit que j'irai prendre ma douche d'ici peu de temps. Mais je mentais. J'avais une idée bien précise dans ma tête. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse une nouvelle fois cette horreur. Mon frère était en cours. Mon père devait être au travail et ma mère dormait. Tout était encore sorti sur la table de la cuisine. Brioche, nutella, lait, croissants, pancakes. C'était devenue une habitude. Je me servis et entamai machinalement ma crise de boulimie. Mon cerveau était à nouveau déconnecté et je ne ressentais plus rien. Manger, manger, manger, rien que manger. Je montais rapidement à l'étage et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je laissai l'eau de la douche couler et me plaçai à genoux devant le toilette juste à côté. Je me vidai. Mes yeux coulaient. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je retrouvai toutes mes émotions. Je retrouvais toutes mes habitudes. Elles m'avaient manquée. Oui. Me faire vomir m'avait manquée. Je tirai la chasse d'eau et regardai partir tout mon "déjeuner". Je voulus rentrer dans la douche et évacuer toutes ces horribles pensées. Mais seulement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ma mère était là. Devant moi. Le regard paniqué. Oh non, Maman...

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? _criait-elle_.

\- Dégage ! _hurlai-je à mon tour_.

\- Qu'a tu fais Sakura !?

\- J'ai rien fait. Sors ! Casse toi !

\- Fais seulement attention !

\- Mais sors !

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il ne servait plus à rien de nier et pourtant je m'en sentais obligée. Ma mère claque la porte et sortit. Tout mon corps tremblait à présent. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'attendait en sortant de cette salle de bain ? Mes larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau brûlante. Je me laissai glisser et me mis assise dans la douche. Tout tourner de travers. A tel point que je devenais spectatrice de ma vie. Je fondis sincèrement en larmes dans cette douche et mes sanglots se faisaient qu'augmenter. Prise de rage, je relevai ma tête instinctivement et allai fouiller dans l'armoire la plus proche. Un rasoir était à ma portée. Je le pris. Je me remise dans ma position initiale et scrutai l'objet dans mes mains. Mon poignet gauche m'appelait du regard. Je le retournai et pressai le rasoir sur mes veines qui étaient facilement visibles. Du sang se mit à couler abondamment. Du rouge, du rouge, et encore du rouge. Cette couleur pourpre m'hypnotisait. Mes sens ne suivaient plus. Je le pressai une nouvelle fois. Un second bien. Mes yeux se fermèrent et profitaient au maximum. Je me sentais faible et pâle. Mais je n'arrêtais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus. Me battre me coûtait trop d'efforts. Et je n'en avais plus. Je voulus presser une dernière fois mais la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée. C'était devenu une manie de me déranger ? Sauf que là, j'avais Sasuke devant moi. Et son regard me fit mal.

\- Putain Sakura, non, _murmurait-il._

Il s'abaissa à mon niveau et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Sasuke..

\- Moi aussi je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu venir.

Il arrêta l'eau et pris une serviette. Il m'enroula le corps et me porta jusqu'au lavabo où il m'y posa. Il prit rapidement une compresse et stoppa le sang.

\- C'était la première fois ?

\- Oui, _répondis-je timidement_.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de faire ça ? Il n'était jamais question de faire cette connerie.

\- Tout est noir dans ma vie. Même le soleil je le vois de cette couleur. J'en ai marre de me battre Sasuke.

\- Il n'est plus possible que tu restes comme ça.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? _m'inquiétai-je_.

\- Je viens de parler avec ta mère. Je suis au courant.

\- Je..

\- Tu vas te faire hospitaliser.

Oh non. Tout mais pas ça.

\- Et ce n'est clairement pas négociable, Sakura. Je veux que tu te pèses devant moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais le, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais je ne me suis jamais pesée devant qui que ce soit.

\- Si tu tiens à moi, fais-le.

Me prendre par les sentiments était juste la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire. Ce n'était pas correct mais pourtant cela marchait. Je me dirigeais vers la balance. 41 kilogrammes. 41. 4-1. J'ai perdu du poids. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- J'en serai pas fière à ta place, Sakura. Ce n'était pas une blague, tu vas réellement te faire hospitaliser.

Qui dit hospitalisation. Dit plus voir sa famille. Ne plus avoir d'ordinateur. Ne plus avoir de portable. Ne plus parler à ses amis. Ne plus sortir. Ne plus avoir le droit de se faire vomir. Devoir manger. Devoir écouter. Obéir.  
Il en était hors de question. Et je comptais le faire savoir.

\- Je vous hais, _murmurai-je en laissant glisser une larme_.

 **Side of Sasuke.**

Et moi je te déteste de me faire autant de mal. Cette unique larme qui vient de couler sur ma joue en témoigne. J'ai peur et je suis faible, finalement.

 _ **« Je me présente, Ana, plus connus sous le nom d'Anorexie. Je viens faire de ta vie un enfer sur terre. Amusons-nous. Que le jeu de survie commence. »**_

* * *

 **L'entrée en scène d'Ana, voilà pour ce septième chapitre!**

 **Alors qu'avez vous aimé/moins aimé (n'importe xd) dans ce chapitre?**

Merci pour tout vos gentils commentaires! Ça m'encourage vraiment pour continuer cette histoire! Un grand merci à Isabella-57, et poppy-cherry pour vos commentaires à chaque chapitre eheh!

A mercredi pour le huitième chapitre: Ma meilleure amie tu resteras.


	9. Chapitre 8- Ma meilleure amie

****Holaaaaa a todos! J'espère que vous allez bien. On se retrouve pour ce huitième chapitre fort en émotions et avec un petit (gros) tournant dans cette histoire pour la suite! (d'ailleurs le titre m'a fait chanter du Lorie toute l'après midi, j'en peux plus)****

 ** **A partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais plus poster deux chapitres par semaine comme je le fais de temps en temps, dès fois j'ai le temps le mercredi, et dès fois non donc dans ces cas là je posterai le jeudi ou durant le week end. Excusez moooi! J'avoue que les chapitres sont de plus en plus difficiles à écrire et ça devient dur de faire un minimum de 10 pages open office... Bref! J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop!****

 ** **Sur ce, bonne lectuuuure!****

* * *

 ** **Chapitre huit: Ma meilleure amie tu resteras.****

 ** **Side of Sakura.****

-Promets-moi que plus jamais tu recommenceras.

Après que Sasuke se soit occupé de moi, je m'étais réfugiée sous mes draps. Là où je pensais que personne ne pourrait m'atteindre, où j'étais en sécurité. Il s'était installé à mes pieds et jouait avec ses doigts d'anxiété, je supposais. Je voulais lui répondre mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. J'étais comme paralysée. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui mentir. Pas à lui. Il faisait tout pour moi, pour que j'aille bien, que je souris sans cesse et que j'oublie mes soucis. Lui mentir serait le trahir. Alors je prenais la facilité, une nouvelle fois, et restai silencieuse.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Te répondre quoi ? Que oui, je ne recommencerai plus, que je te le promets, pour te faire plaisir ? Désolée, mais ce serait te mentir.

\- Alors dis-moi que non.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal, Sasuke. Alors je ne te répondrai rien.

\- C'est en me disant rien que tu m'en fais, sache-le.

Je me fis petite et ne bronchai pas. A dire vrai, le silence était mon allié dans ce genre de moment.

\- Tu as ces idées depuis longtemps dans la tête ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi ça t'est venu subitement ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Oui.

Lorsque le sujet me prenait aux tripes, mes seules réponses valides étaient oui, non, peut être ou je ne sais pas. Faire des phrases me paraissaient si compliqué. Me confier, encore plus.

\- Et tu recommencerai si tu en avais l'opportunité ?

J'avais beau réussir à répondre aux questions précédentes d'une façon si simple et anodine que pour la peine, sur celle-ci, je restai muette. Sasuke croyait pouvoir me berner mais je n'étais pas dupe, loin de là. Il attendait un « oui ». Aussi bref soit-il mais je ne dis rien. Il souffla d'agacement, je le sentais.

Une personne toqua au travers de ma porte puis entra. Je perçus mon père sur le seuil qui me fixait étrangement. Sasuke disposa je ne sais où me laissant seule avec mon père. Je voulais qu'il revienne, qu'on parte loin, une destination inconnu mais une chose était sûr, je ne voulais pas affronter mon paternel.

\- Ta mère m'a appelé en panique au travail. Elle m'a dit que tu t'étais faite vomir. Est-ce que tu trouves ça normal ?

\- Avant que tu dises quoique ce soit, je tiens à dire que je ne me suis pas fait vomir.

Foutue fierté. Foutu mensonge.

\- Arrête, Sakura.

\- Non, c'est vrai ! J'ai vomi parce que le repas n'était pas bien passé. Mais en aucun cas, j'ai fait ce que Maman a dit.

\- Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on se posait la question avec ta mère. On avait des doutes. Des soupçons. Je ne suis pas dupe.

\- Mais je te promets Papa !

Il prit place sur ma chaise de bureau et se tourna vers moi. Un face à face qui était déplaisant.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond ? On en a tellement parlé Saku. J'ai l'impression que tu n'en as rien à faire, ça rentre par une oreille mais en ressort aussitôt. Je ne cherche pas à te faire la morale, loin de moi cette idée, mais je voudrais que tu commences à comprendre et que tu te remettes en question. C'est de ta vie qu'on parle là. Tu étais pleine de joie avant, toujours à rire et à chercher la petite bête. Tu crois que ça ne me manque pas que ma fille vienne m'embêter chaque soir pour un oui ou pour un non ? Je n'aime pas la Saku que tu es devenue. Je veux retrouver l'ancienne. Celle qui ne se souciait pas du regard des autres et du poids. Elle me manque beaucoup. Trop même.

J'étais incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Mon cerveau se stoppait et mes muscles me lâchaient. Il venait de m'atteindre, en plein cœur, ça faisait mal. Horriblement mal. Mais c'était mon nouveau moi, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. C'était bien trop compliqué et au fond de moi, je ne le voulais pas.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas. Pourquoi tu agis comme ça, Sakura.

Mon père venait de m'appeler par mon prénom complet. Bien qu'il le prononce assez régulièrement, celui-ci sonnait différemment, ce qui me surprit davantage. Il y avait de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude, des sentiments que je ne voulais pas affronter, pas tout de suite. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse rien retenir. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes émotions, elles étaient beaucoup trop fortes. L'instant suivant, je craquai définitivement, bien trop épuisée pour lutter. Des sanglots sortirent de ma bouche. Mon père vint rapidement s'installer à mes côtés et me prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Réellement, je n'avais besoin que de ça. Il me serrait plus fort contre lui ce qui me rassura. J'entendis des reniflements dans mon dos et compris que mon père pleurait. Cela me tua encore un peu plus. Je gardai tout en moi, je ne fis pas de remarques mais mon dieu ce que mon esprit était embrouillée.

\- Tu as raison, _déclarai-je en pleurant_.

\- Raison sur quoi ?

\- Je me suis faite vomir.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _dit-il en me caressant la joue._

\- Je ne sais pas.

Bien sûr que si je savais pourquoi. Je ne voulais tout bonnement pas l'en informer. J'ai horreur du mensonge mais je ne faisais que ça, mentir à tord et à travers.

\- Donc là, tu n'as plus rien dans l'estomac ?

Je secouais négativement de la tête.

\- Tu ne veux pas au moins prendre un yaourt ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Oui, mais tu n'as rien dans l'estomac. Et il a besoin de se nourrir.

\- Sûrement.

\- Allez, fais un effort s'il te plaît et descends manger un yaourt.

J'acceptais. Rien qu'une fois, je voulais faire plaisir à mon père. Je sortis de sous mes couvertures et me mis sur mes pieds. Je voulus descendre mais celui-ci m'arrêta en pleine lancée en me prenant dans ses bras. Un geste qui me réchauffa le cœur. Il me fit un bisou sur la tempe et cette fois ci je pus m'en aller. La crainte de croiser ma mère grandissait au fond de moi. Comment vais-je devoir me comporter lorsque je la verrai, que vais-je devoir lui dire et devais-je m'excuser ? Toutes ces questions hantaient mes pensées. Cependant, je ne vis aucune trace de ma mère. J'allai au frigo et restai plantée devant l'espace yaourt. J'avais pris le soin de les ranger du plus caloriques au moins caloriques. J'avais besoin de faire cela pour me sentir bien dans ma tête ce qui dérangeait beaucoup mon frère et mes parents qui ne comprenaient pas. Au fond, je pus distinguer les crèmes brûlées, les parfums chocolat, café et vanille tandis que devant mes yeux se trouvaient ceux à zéro pour-cent saveur nature. J'avais tellement envie d'allonger mon bras au fond de ce rayon et de déguster une de ces fameuses crèmes sans pour autant me faire vomir par derrière. Mais encore une fois, ma conscience m'en empêchait. Je restai là, debout, pendant cinq minutes à me torturer à me demander lequel vais-je prendre. Pourtant je savais pertinemment vers quel yaourt mon choix allait se porter. J'empoignais un nature, pris une cuillère et m'installai sur le bar. Je n'avais définitivement pas faim.

\- Sakura, tu es prête ? _m'interpella Sasuke une fois que j'eus fini mon laitage._

\- Ou..oui.

Je culpabilisais et Sasuke le comprit immédiatement. A croire qu'il lisait en moi.

\- Zéro pour-cent. Tu as juste à lire ce pourcentage et tes craintes s'envolent.

\- Alors pourquoi je culpabilise comme une malade ?

\- C'est dans ta tête, ça. Allez, viens te changer les idées.

Nous nous préparâmes pour la patinoire et sortîmes de la maison. Un grand soleil illuminait cette journée qui avait pourtant si mal commencé. La chaleur était au rendez vous mais mon corps, lui, demeurait refroidi. Nous arrivâmes rapidement et chaussâmes nos patins. Sasuke me prit la main et me guida vers la patinoire. A peine avais-je posé mon pied sur ce sol glacé qu'un frisson parcourut tout mon corps. Tout cela m'avait manquée. Je me laissai glisser sur la glace comme au premier jour. Sasuke me sourit puis patina afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Chose que je ne tarda pas à faire. J'étais bien. J'étais heureuse. Et je me devais d'en profiter car je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bonheur mais simplement la douleur qui faisait une pause.

 ** **Ellipse**** ** **.**** **  
** _ **Deux jours plus tard.**_

Mes doigts se mêlaient ensemble. Ma gorge était nouée et mes sens envolés. Mes jambes qui reposaient sur la moquette de la voiture ne restait pas en place et mon regard vagabondait à travers le paysage. J'étais en route pour l'hôpital. Sasori se trouvait à mes côtés et Sasuke aux siens. La voiture était calme, personne n'osait parler. Ces deux derniers jours étaient catastrophique. J'avais enchaîné les crises de boulimie jusqu'à en avoir trois par jours et m'étais mutilée une nouvelle fois. Je virai mal, je le savais mais je n'avais guère envie d'arrêter. Hinata me rejoindrait à l'hôpital suite à ma demande. Je n'avais pas envie de la quitter. En fait, j'étais très bien chez moi.

\- Arrête la voiture, _criai-je_.

\- Tais-toi ! _renchérit mon père._

\- Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je vous jure que je vais manger. Je ferai des efforts, _pleurai-je_. Mais me laissez pas seule. Sasori, _me tournai-je vers lui_ , les laisse pas me prendre, je t'en supplie.

\- Tu as besoin de ces soins Sakura, calme toi, _déclarai mon frère._

\- Alors toi aussi tu es contre moi ? Stop, je veux sortir d'ici, laissez moi !

J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte à plusieurs reprises mais mes parents avaient pris le soin de la bloquer. Je tapai contre la vitre de rage et la seule chose que je réussissais à faire était de me fatiguer. J'avais beau dire ce que je pensais, plus personne ne prenait mon avis en compte. J'allais devoir obéir comme un vieux toutou à sa maîtresse. Je pleurai à chaudes larmes contre mon carreau, Sasuke n'avait même pas osé prendre la parole pour me défendre, j'étais définitivement seule contre tous. Enfin non. Il y avait ma plus fidèle amie avec moi : l'anorexie.

Nous arrivâmes un quart d'heure plus tard et fîmes pris en charge immédiatement par une femme qui s'avérait être ma psychologue.

-Veuillez me suivre à mon bureau, nous serons beaucoup mieux pour parler, _dit-elle en souriant._

Je voulais lui faire ravaler son sourire qui me paraissait des plus hypocrites. Cette femme ne me correspondait pas, je savais donc pertinemment que je ne confierai pas. Je détestai toutes ces personnes qui voulaient me faire reprendre du poids. Me laisser tranquille était trop leur demander ?  
Nous suivîmes ma psychologue. Sasuke et Sasori avaient décidé de ne pas entrer préférant nous laisser entre adultes. Eux aussi, je les maudissais.

\- Je m'appelle Alexandra et je serai ta psychologue tout au long de ton séjour dans cet hôpital. Je tiens tout d'abord à préciser que quoique tu puisses me dire jamais je ne porterai de jugement sur ta façon de te comporter et évidemment tu peux me faire confiance. Je suis ici tous les jours mis à part le jeudi après midi et le week-end mais si tu as un problème, tu peux demander à me voir et je viendrais.

Je ne répondais pas. A quoi bon ? La seule chose que j'avais envie de lui dire était de me laisser partir. Ils étaient tous contre moi, tous, sans exception. Je n'allais donc pas pouvoir me lier avec eux.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses Sakura mais tu as tord, je ne suis pas ton ennemie. Au contraire. Je suis ici pour t'aider et tu le comprendras plus tard.

Ma mère me donna, discrètement, un coup de pied afin que je réponde quelque chose. Alors la seule chose qui sortait de ma bouche était un bref et sec "je sais".

\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es d'accord quant à la décision de tes parents ou tu es venue de force ?

Je regardais mes parents tour à tour et baissai rapidement mon regard.

\- On m'y a forcée.

Ils allaient me rabaisser plus bas que terre alors pourquoi devrais-je leur faire plaisir en mentant ? L'hôpital était leur décision et non la mienne.

\- Elle ne mange rien et se fait vomir. Avec mon mari, nous ne savons plus quoi faire pour qu'elle s'arrête. Les menaces ne changent rien et lui parler calmement non plus.

Je voyais Alexandra noter tout ce qu'on disait sur son calepin. Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux en parlant et mon père osait à peine ouvrir la bouche. La psychologue me montra trois assiettes en photo. De la plus petite à la plus grande. Elle me demanda qu'elle était, selon moi, l'assiette que je mangeais chaque jour. C'était sans surprise que je lui montrai la plus grande. Elle se tourna en vain vers ma mère qui lui montra la petite.

\- Je vais prendre ton poids et ta taille si tu le veux bien.

Comme si mon avis changerait quelque chose.  
Elle m'emmena dans une deuxième salle où plusieurs machines étaient installées. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Mon visage était triste et mes doigts continuaient de jouer entre eux. Alexandra m'indiqua le pèse personne du regard. J'hochai négativement la tête. Cela était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas. Elle me comprit et me mit contre le mur afin de noter ma taille.

\- Je suis désolée Sakura, je sais que c'est dur, mais il va falloir que tu montes sur la balance.

Je la regardai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas. Exhiber mon poids devant tout le monde me passait au dessus.

\- Je peux vous demander de sortir un instant s'il vous plaît ? _dit-elle à mes parents_. La pesée est une passe délicate et difficile pour nos jeunes anorexiques.

Ils obtempérèrent. Alexandra m'encouragea du regard et je finis par y monter dessus. 40 kilogrammes. J'étais contente même plus que ça. Mais au fond de moi, je me détestais. J'avais promis à Sasuke de ne pas perdre avant mon entrée à l'hôpital. Je voulais vraiment m'y tenir et comme d'habitude je n'avais pas réussi. Je ne savais pas tenir une promesse.

\- Tu es dans une anorexie sévère. Il faut vraiment que tu te rendes comptes à quel point tu mets ta vie en danger. T'arrives t-il de perdre tes cheveux ?

\- Oui, par poignée même.

\- Es-tu à un stade où tes dents commencent à tomber ?

\- Euh.. .

Cela voulait-il dire que mes dents allaient tomber si je continuais sur cette voie ? Non, enlève toi ça de la tête Sakura, ce n'était simplement que pour te faire peur.

\- Tu te fais vomir combien de fois par jours ?

\- Trois fois.

\- Tu as déjà eu des idées noires ?

\- Oui.

Et elle continuait comme ça pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Je détestais ses questions encore plus que cet endroit. J'avais l'impression de subir un interrogatoire avant de m'envoyer en prison. Et contre toute attente, c'était ce qu'y allait se passer.

\- Très bien, je vais arrêter de t'embêter avec mes questions. Nous allons te mettre dans une chambre avec une seconde anorexique. Ta famille pourra t'aider à t'installer après ça elle devra partir. Tu n'as pas le droit aux visites, ni à ton portable et encore moins à l'ordinateur. S'il advienne que tu prennes du poids, en fonction du nombre, tu auras l'opportunité de prendre des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Des questions ?

\- Je vais rester combien de temps ici ?

\- Le temps que tu guérisses.

Je ne répondais plus et sortis immédiatement de la pièce. Devant moi se trouvaient Sasuke, Sasori et mes parents. Je tournai mon regard vers la sortie et Hinata apparut comme par enchantement. Mes larmes se mirent à couler. La voir devant moi alors que durant un long séjour, je n'allais plus avoir de nouvelles d'elle, c'était beaucoup trop dur à supporter. J'accourrai rapidement vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Nous n'arrivâmes plus à nous quitter. Je sentais ses larmes dans mon cou ce qui me fit encore plus mal au cœur.

\- Allez, ça va aller, _dit-elle en me prenant les joues dans ses mains._

\- Tu mens.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai pas le choix , c'est le seul moyen pour que je me rassure.

\- Je veux tellement pas y aller Hinata. Kidnappe moi.

\- Si seulement c'était aussi simple. J'ai tout fait pour que tu reprennes goût à la nourriture, la vie et ton corps. Mais tu es beaucoup trop têtue. Je n'ai plus de force et mon courage part en fumée jours après jours quand je te vois aussi mal en point. Il est temps que des personnes spécialisées prennent le relais. Tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Je ne veux pas m'en sortir, Hinata. Je ne veux pas reprendre du poids.

\- Tais-toi. Juste, tais-toi.

\- Mesdemoiselles, c'est l'heure pour Sakura de découvrir sa chambre, je vous prie.

Mes parents ainsi que Sasori prirent les devant. Sasuke resta stoïque en face de moi. Ses yeux se perdirent dans les miens. Je voyais à quel point il était touché. Il me prit ma main et la serra. Je lui souris timidement et me perdis dans ses bras si protecteurs. Il me déposa un tendre baiser sur le front et nous partîmes vers ma chambre toujours mains entrelacées. Nous n'avions pas parlés mais nous nous étions compris. C'était ce que j'adorais avec lui. Les mots ne servaient à rien, on se comprenait par les regards ou bien même par la pensée.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, _me fit ma mère_. Ça va aller ?

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Sakura.

\- Tu vas me manquer sœurette. Il va y avoir un vide sans toi à la maison.

\- T'es adorable mais je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Inutile de mentir pour calmer la douleur.

\- Tu te fais beaucoup trop de films, tu n'as pas la bonne image de la réalité, je t'aime et tu vas réellement me manquer.

\- Toi aussi Sasori, _commençai-je à pleurer_ , toi aussi.

Il me fit rapidement un câlin en voyant mes pleurs. D'un seul coup, c'est comme si tout ce qui était autour de moi s'écroulait alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Je prenais sur moi pour ne pas hurler ma douleur. Mon père succéda mon frère. Il me chuchota doucement "on croit en toi. Reviens nous en bonne santé mon ange. Je t'aime." ce qui me transperça le cœur, une nouvelle fois. Ma mère me prit également dans ses bras. J'avais beau râler contre elle, j'avais beau la détester, son affection j'en avais besoin. Et dieu merci elle m'en donnait à ce moment. Les aux revoir avec Hinata étaient d'autant douloureux qu'en plus celle-ci pleurait à nouveau dans mes bras. Je ne voulais pas les quitter.

-Où est Sasuke ? _dis-je en paniquant._

Était-il parti sans me dire au revoir ? Non, non !

\- Je ne sais pas, _me répondit Sasori._

\- Je l'ai vu sortir dans le couloir, _renchérit Hinata._

Je me précipita aussitôt vers celui-ci et ma meilleure amie avait raison. Il était là. Face à la fenêtre du fond en train de regarder le paysage. Je m'avançai silencieusement et posai une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta puis se retourna. Sasuke pleurait. Il pleurait devant moi. Cela n'était même pas comparable à la larme qu'il avait pu laisser couler l'autre fois. Non, là, des milliers de perles salées dévalaient ses joues.

\- Pleure pas Sasuke, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas.

\- Comment tu veux que je tienne ? Je me rends compte que je vais passer mes vacances sans toi finalement.

\- Non, je vais revenir. Très vite même.

\- Non Sakura. S'il faut que je sois seul, je le serai. Mais toi, tu prends soin de toi et tu me combats cette putain de maladie.

\- J'ai..

\- Je veux qu'elle soit ton ennemie. Pas ton alliée. Je veux que tu la bouffes comme elle peut te bouffer à l'heure qu'il est. Promets le moi.

\- Je..

\- Promets-le moi Sakura.

\- Je te le promets.

Ma promesse allait une nouvelle fois ne pas être tenue.

Tout le monde était parti. Me voilà maintenant seule face à ma prison. Pour le moment, je ne comptais faire aucun effort. On m'avait arrachée de tout. J'étais sans repère. Je retournai dans ma chambre dans le but de me laisser aller sous les draps comme une larve. Je n'avais envie de rien mis à part qu'on me laisse tranquille. Ma camarade de chambre se trouvait sur son lit. Elle était tellement belle mais pourtant si fine. Pourquoi cela me frappait chez elle et pas chez moi ? Pourquoi ? Elle me sourit amicalement tandis que je me laissai aller sur mon lit. Sasuke m'avait laissée son gilet en souvenir et surtout, m'avait-il dit, pour que je ne l'oublie pas. Je le pris et le mis. Il était si doux et si chaud. Je passai la manche sous mon nez et sentis son odeur. Sans que je ne commande quoique ce soit, je fondis en larmes. Ma voisine vint rapidement sur mon lit et me prit dans mes bras.

\- C'est toujours comme ça au début, ne t'inquiètes pas. On s'y fait à force.

Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, je le savais, je le sentais. Ce n'était pas moi dans cet hôpital. Je ne l'admettais pas. Je n'étais pas tombée aussi bas. Je savais me contrôler et m'arrêter. Alors que faisais-je là ? Pourquoi m'enfermer et m'interdire tout ce dont j'avais besoin ? Mes journées ne rimeront à rien dorénavant. Les minutes passeront comme des heures. Et mon mal-être, lui, augmentera. J'étais fichue mais surtout faible. Faible face à cette terrible maladie qu'est l'anorexie.

 _ **« Laisse moi te serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à t'étouffer, ne laisse plus Ana seule et deviens ma meilleure amie. »**_

* * *

 **Et voilàààà l'hospitalisation que vous attendiez est là! J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir parce que j'avoue que j'ai beaucouuup de mal à écrire ces chapitres, et j'ai peur d'écrire des choses incohérentes, bref je doute à chaque mot que j'écris ça devient pesant. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais abandonner non non nooon!**

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 _ **Isabella-57: Oh oui qu'il était intense, sûrement un des chapitres qui a le plus d'événements dans ce style. Tu avais raison, l'hospitalisation est là! Merci pour ton commentaire et ton soutient! :)**_

 _ **poppy-cherry: Et ouuui! Tu as bien raison, Sakura se braque, ce qui est normal car pour elle justement ça ne l'est pas du tout. Car pour ces personnes, elles ne sont pas malades, juste plus maigre que la normale. Meeeerci pour ton commentaire, c'est gentil! A la prochaaaine! :)**_

 **emoDragibuus: Bonjour! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup, le fait qu'elle te touche me rend vraiment heureuse car je me dis que j'ai réussie à au moins faire ressentir ce genre d'émotions, et je t'en remercie pour ça. Surtout le fait de recevoir ce compliment de quelqu'un qui a vécu ça, ça me met encore plus la pression car je ne veux pas vous décevoir par la suite! Milles merci pour ton commentaire, et félicitation pour t'en être sortie, tu peux être fier(e?)! A bientôt!**

 **Prochain chapitre: Me quitter tu ne devras.**

 ** _Des hypothèses sur les événements du prochains chapitre? ;)_**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi! Portez vous bien! _Oveeer!_**


	10. Chapitre 9- Me quitter tu ne devras

**Chapitre neuf: Me quitter tu ne devras.**

 _ _Cher journal,__

 _ _J'ai eu ce journal par l'infirmière, sois disant pour évacuer, m'exprimer au travers des mots. Soit, écrivons.  
Je me suis faite hospitalisée, ça y est. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre ni comment me comporter. J'ai peur, je suis terrifiée même. Je veux partir. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Cette chambre me fait froid dans le dos et les infirmières encore plus. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça pour aller mieux, je le sais, mais pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ? Ma camarade de chambre me dit que c'est le début et que je m'y ferai au fur et à mesure du temps. Mais moi je ne veux pas m'habituer. Pourquoi tout ne peut pas être si facile dans la vie ? J'avais tout pour être heureuse. Vraiment tout. Et je détruis mon bonheur. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Inutile de préciser une nouvelle fois que j'ai peur. Parce que je ne veux pas manger et je sais très bien qu'ils ne me laisseront pas faire comme je veux bien longtemps.  
__ _ _Je l'avoue, j'aime écrire, je m'évade dans ces moments là. Seul problème : lorsque l'on doit arrêter, arrêter de survoler cette réalité et mettre les pieds sur terre. L'atterrissage est toujours le plus douloureux.__

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que mes parents étaient partis et pourtant j'y pensais comme si c'était il y a quelques minutes. J'avais passé mon temps à regarder dans le vide couchée dans mon lit. Je faisais dos à ma compagne de chambre qui n'avait osée ouvrir la bouche une seconde fois. Et c'était tant mieux. Je ne voulais parler à personne. Je voulais qu'on me laisse seule. Quitte à ce que je me perde avec moi-même. Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle posa nos plateaux sur la petite table qui habillait la pièce.

\- Bonjour Sakura.

\- B..Bonjour, _dis-je désorientée_.

\- Je m'appelle Abbie. Je serai ton infirmière tout au long de ton séjour ici. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me biper à l'aide de ce bouton.

Elle orienta son regard vers mon lit et m'indiqua où se trouvait ce fameux bouton. Je la remerciai d'un coup de tête. Elle sourit à ma voisine.

\- Comme à chaque repas, je vous ferme les toilettes les filles. Bon appétit.

Elle quitta la chambre définitivement afin de nous laisser manger.

\- J'en conclus que tu t'appelles Sakura?

\- Bonne déduction. Et toi, tu es ?

\- Elyssa, _répondit-elle sèchement_ , bon appétit Sakura.

\- Attends, une seconde. Pourquoi Abbie ferme les toilettes ?

\- Pour ne pas qu'on aille se faire vomir.

Pardon ? Non, ce n'était clairement pas pensable. J'avais besoin de mon rituel à chaque fin de repas. J'avais besoin de savoir que je n'allais pas garder toutes ces calories dans mon estomac. Et là, je n'allais avoir rien de tout ça. Elyssa prit son plateau et s'en allait dos à moi sur son lit. Je ne comprenais pas tout, avais-je fait quelque chose de déplacé pour qu'elle soit si froide d'un seul coup ? Je n'en tenais pas rigueur et m'installai à table. Une viande hachée, des pâtes, des légumes, un yaourt et une pomme s'offraient à moi. Tout cela devrait me donner envie à la normale et pourtant j'avais envie d'éloigner ce plateau loin de moi. Je zieutais Elyssa et la vit qui jouer avec ses aliments. Elle piquait, amenait à sa bouche, attendait un instant puis reposait le tout. Elle recommençait l'action plusieurs fois. Quant à moi, j'avais peur de toucher à cette assiette. J'étais habituée à mes crises avant donc cela ne me faisait pas peur de manger sachant pertinemment que je ne garderai rien. Mais là, tout était différent. Je pris ma fourchette et triai ce qui était bon ou non. La viande se retrouva rapidement mise de côté ainsi que les pâtes. Je piquai deux branches de mes brocolis et les apportais à ma bouche. Une saveur de dégoût naissait en moi. Je ne voulais pas les avaler mais je me fis violence et les engloutis. Elyssa revint à côté de moi. Son plateau encore rempli. Quand une idée me vint rapidement à l'esprit.

\- Tu ne manges pas ton repas ?

\- Non. Ils ne sont même pas fichus de cuisiner correctement ici et ils veulent nous redonner de l'appétit.

Je pouffai. Elle n'avait pas tord. L'aspect était immonde.

\- Je peux te l'emprunter ?

\- Me l'emprunter ? Je te le donne plutôt. Tiens, _balança t-elle en me tendant le plateau._

-Merci.

Je le pris et rassembla tous ses aliments dans une serviette. Je fis de même avec les miens et partis cacher tout cela dans mon armoire, derrière tous ces pulls et tee-shirt. Je vis que ma voisine ne comprenait pas ma démarche mais lui fit un clin d'œil qui voulait dire _«fais moi confiance»_. Abbie récupéra nos plateaux et fut surprise de les voir vide. Notamment celui d'Elyssa qui ne devait pas beaucoup manger. Elle la scruta d'un regard rempli de questions.

\- J'avais faim aujourd'hui, _mentit Elyssa pour la rassurer._

Je sentais qu'elle ne la croyait pas sur parole et qu'elle me soupçonnait de quelque chose. Mais heureusement pour moi, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, du moins, pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ils nous ouvrent les toilettes combien de temps après ?

\- Quatre heures.

\- Quoi ? Quatre heures ? Mais ils sont malades ou quoi !

\- Il parait que c'est nous les malades, _ria t-elle._

J'allais devoir attendre autant de temps pour faire ma crise mais j'étais plus que motivée. Le réconfort qui m'attendait était plus qu'une satisfaction, plus qu'un encouragement, plus que tout. Ce fut, comme me l'avait indiqué Elyssa, quatre heures plus tard qu'une infirmière nous ouvrit les toilettes. Celle-ci écrivait dans son journal tandis que je faisais semblant de dormir. J'étais nouvelle, personne ne savait comment je marchais, alors autant fausser leurs appréhensions.

-C'est bon, elle est partie, _m'avertis Elyssa_.

Je rouvris subitement les yeux et sautai sur les aliments cachés plusieurs heures plus tôt. Ils étaient froids, sans goûts mais j'avais besoin de cette crise pour me sentir bien. Comme à mon habitude, je buvais, mangeais, buvais, mangeais jusqu'à être remplie. Elyssa me regardait faire sans pour autant intervenir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de moi et après tout, je m'en fichais. Je m'enfermai très rapidement dans les toilettes et me fis vomir jusqu'à y voir du sang apparaître. Je devrais me détester, m'en vouloir mais rien de toute ça était présent chez moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? _me questionna Elyssa_.

\- Je veux être être parfaite.

\- C'est juste ouf ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu n'es là que depuis quelques heures et tu montres que tu ne veux pas guérir. Je me suis pliée à leurs demandes à mon entrée ici.

\- Ils ne me feront pas reprendre du poids, _déclarai-je_.

\- Tu sais, s'ils voient que tu perds du poids, ils te mettront une sonde.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Oh mais ils se fichent de ce que tu peux bien penser. J'ai tout cassé dans cette chambre lorsqu'ils m'ont mit la mienne.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'en as plus ?

\- Je..Je l'ai coupée.

\- Coupée ? Mais avec quoi ?

\- Un cuter.

Comment pouvait-elle être en possession d'un cuter alors qu'ils vérifiaient tout. Je ne voulais pas l'abattre avec mes questions et m'arrêtais là. Seulement, une me torturait l'esprit. Se mutilait-elle ? J'observai toutes les parties de son corps. Du moins, ses poignées primordialement.

\- Oui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu te demandes si je me mutile, pas vrai ?

\- Hm, oui, _dis-je honteuse_.

\- Je te vois me scruter. Et tu n'es pas prête de voir mes cicatrices.

Je voulus lui demander pourquoi mais elle me devança. Elle se mit debout sur son lit et remonta sa robe qui lui servait de pyjama. Mes yeux s'agrandirent discrètement lorsque je vis ses cuisses scarifiées de partout. Je baissai mon regard doucement essayant de me remettre de mes émotions et vis qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêté qu'à cet endroit. Ses mollets y étaient également passés. De nombreuses marques parcouraient ceux-ci, et certaines étaient encore rosées, signe qu'elles n'étaient pas si vieilles que ça.

\- Mais, dis moi, pourquoi pas aux poignets ?

\- Te mutiler à cet endroit est le meilleur moyen de te faire choper.

Elle en était experte en la matière. Je devais l'avouer. Mais tant mieux, elle me donnait quelques petits conseils inconsciemment.

\- Sakura, tu dors ?

Un chuchotement me parvint aux oreilles. Bien évidemment que non je ne dormais pas. Comment le pouvais-je ? A peine je fermais les yeux que des cauchemars atroces envahissaient mon esprit. Puis mon estomac ne faisait que de gargouiller ce qui m'énervait. Je ne le nourrirai pas, il devait se mettre à l'idée que c'était comme ça et pas autrement.

-Non. Et toi ?

Je voulus me mette une baffe derrière la tête après avoir prononcé cette phrase.

\- Si je te parle, vaut mieux pour moi que je ne dorme pas, _rit-elle_.

\- Désolée. Je perds la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A ce que mes parents, mon frère et Sasuke peuvent bien faire en mon absence.

\- Tu as peur qu'ils t'oublient, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, _chuchotai-je._

\- Je pensais et pense encore exactement pareil. C'est la pire chose.

\- J'aimais quand tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi. Cela prouvait qu'ils se souciaient de moi et que je n'étais pas insignifiante. Là, maintenant, je ne suis sûre de rien. Ils sont contents de s'être débarrassé de moi peut être.

\- Ne dis pas ça, _grogna t-elle_. Il parait aussi qu'on a la fâcheuse habitude de déformer la réalité et vérité.

\- Je dis la vérité.

Ce qui était étonnant avec elle, c'était notre changement d'humeur. Nous pouvions parler comme des amies d'enfance, se sourire et rire par moment puis la seconde d'après, se regarder agressivement et nous exprimer sèchement. Nous eûmes du mal à nous endormir alors pour faire passer le temps, nous parlâmes le restant du temps. Je fus la première à succomber au sommeil. Mon esprit était vide.

 **Side of Sasuke.**

Je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place chez Sakura. J'étais venue pour elle, pour l'aider et me voilà seul dorénavant. Je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça et qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains mais j'aimerais l'avoir avec moi tout de même. Les aux revoir étaient déchirants bien que je ne sois qu'un ami. Je ne pouvais me mettre à la place de ses parents et son frère. Lorsque je suis avec Sakura, c'est comme si je la connaissais depuis toujours. C'était dur à avouer mais tout ce rapprochement était grâce à la maladie. Sans elle, il n'y aurait pas de SasUchi et SakuH réunis.

\- On peut être potes, si tu veux.

Je regardais le paysage à travers les carreaux de la vitre lorsque Sasori m'adressa ces quelques mots. La façon dont il m'avait demandé ça me fit rire intérieurement.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- T'es venu pour être avec Sakura et la voilà à l'hôpital. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul.

\- C'est gentil.

Il me tendit sa main. Je lui serrai la poignée en signe d'accord.

\- Ils vous ont dit quelque chose d'important ? _demanda Sasori à ses parents._

Mes oreilles s'ouvrirent spontanément et attentivement.

\- Non, rien qui puisse t'intéresser, _répondit sa mère._

\- Comment ça ? Tout m'intéresse, c'est ma sœur.

\- Nous sommes submergés par tout ce qui se passe en ce moment Sasori, laisse nous le temps de souffler.

\- Et moi, vous y pensez ou pas ? Je suis autant attaché à elle que vous. J'aimerais, moi aussi, pouvoir souffler et me dire que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar mais je n'y arrive pas. Il me semble que j'ai autant le droit de savoir ce qu'il va se passer que vous.

\- Saso, _commença sa mère_.

\- Non, Matsuri, il a raison, _renchérit son père_. Il a le droit de savoir. Si ta sœur ne fait pas d'efforts et ne reprends pas du poids, ils lui placeront une sonde, _dit-il en louchant sur Sasori à travers le rétroviseur._

\- Une sonde ? Mais Saku ne sera jamais d'accord.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va lui demander son avis ? Si on l'écoutait, elle ne serait même pas à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il est et elle continuerait sa petite vie d'anorexique.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte Maman.

Les paroles de sa mère m'avait touché. Comment pouvait-elle parler de sa fille comme ça ? J'admettais qu'elle était peinée de la voir aussi faible mais de là à sortir "sa petite vie d'anorexique" aussi simple que bonjour, j'étais... surpris, c'était le mot oui. Avant ma venue ici, j'avais effectué quelques petites recherches sur ce monde bien particulier. A 90% , les parents se sentaient coupables de ce qui arrivait à l'enfant. Est ce que c'était ce qui se passait chez Matsuri ?

 ** _Sms de Naruto.  
_** _Yo teme, j'espère que tout se passe bien chez ta bien aimée. Juste pour te dire que j'ai invité Minami a passé la soirée avec moi et qu'elle a accepté. J'la joue cash ou pas ?  
_

Enfin Naruto avait eu le cran d'inviter Minami. J'aurais aimé être avec lui pour le féliciter et lui faire notre tchèque bien viril avant de lui faire une accolade. J'étais comme ça avec mes amis. Aussi fusionnel que lorsque j'étais avec une fille on va dire. Ils comptaient pour moi et Dieu seul sait tout ce que nous avions parcouru et partagé ensemble. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que je les avais quittés mais ils me manquaient, bien entendu je ne leur ai jamais dis, et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Mais je parlais très souvent avec eux par message.

 ** _Sms à Naruto  
_** _Tu gères dobe. Foire pas tout sinon t'auras affaire à moi à mon retour, compris? Fonce, depuis le temps que tu l'attends. Sakura s'est faite hospitalisée, on fait avec mais c'est pas facile. Embrasse ma mère s'il te plaît et assure toi qu'elle va bien._

J'éteignis mon téléphone et reposa ma tête contre la vitre. Je me demandais comment allait être mes journées maintenant que Sakura n'était plus là. Sans doute vide et longue.

\- Sasuke, je comprendrais que tu veuilles rentrer chez toi, _m'annonça sa mère_

\- Pardon ?

\- Sakura m'a énormément parlée de toi. Je crois bien qu'on connaît toute ta vie. Mais, je peux comprendre que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici dorénavant.

\- Euh..

La façon dont sa mère venait de me dire ça me fit froid dans le dos. C'était un peu comme "tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, va t-en." C'était blessant mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Je serai avec lui, _renchérit_ _Sasori_. Il ne sera pas seul, c'est bon, il peut rester.

\- Et je crains que Sakura soit ravie si elle ne le retrouve plus à sa sortie, _rajouta son père._

\- Elle ne sortira pas de si tôt, _ajouta sa mère._

\- J'attendrais, _assurai-je._

\- Ils disent tous ça au début, _ricana t-elle._

\- Non mais tu t'entends Maman ? _cria Sasori._ Est ce qu'il t'arrive d'être humaine parfois ?

Elle se tût. Je vis sa mâchoire trembler de rage. Elle se retenait catégoriquement de fondre en larmes devant nous. Dans le fond, elle n'était pas méchante et était tout ce qu'il y a d'humain. Elle enfouissait des secrets, des remords, de la haine, colère et tristesse au fond d'elle. Le plus dur était de rester de marbre et je compris rapidement qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Sasori venait de la toucher en plein cœur. Car oui, elle en disposait d'un quoiqu'on puisse penser.

 **Side of Sakura.**

\- Alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Abbie m'avait prise dans une salle afin de me faire une prise de sang.

\- Je vais bien.

Alors que je pensais tout le contraire.

\- Tu te plais ici ?

\- Je dois vraiment répondre à cette stupide question ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est non.

\- D'accord. Tu sais, lors des repas, tu peux les prendre avec toutes nos malades au lieu de t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Elyssa ne veut pas c'est pour cela qu'on vous a apporté vos plateaux hier.

Je réfléchissais. Manger avec du monde m'aiderait peut-être à cacher plus facilement la nourriture. Et je me ferai moins remarquer. Il fallait que je teste cette possibilité.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Super ! _dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

Super ? Elle venait de dire super ? J'avais oublié à quel point être ici était "super".

\- Rien est super, _dis-je en balançant son plateau par terre._

Je retournai dans ma chambre plus qu'énervée.

\- Donne moi ton cuter.

\- Quoi ? _fit Elyssa en ne comprenant pas._

\- S'il te plaît. J'en ai réellement besoin.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec ?

\- Essayer d'oublier ma douleur.

Elle ne me demanda rien d'autres et sortit son "arme" de sa cachette. Je le pris et m'enferma automatiquement dans la salle de bain. J'eus à peine le temps de fermer le verrou que j'entendis Abbie au travers de la porte.

\- Où est Sakura, Elyssa ?

\- Dans la salle de bain.

\- Et tu peux me dire ce qu'elle y fait ?

\- Elle prend sa douche, _dit-elle sûre d'elle_ , c'est interdit ?

Je mis aussitôt le jet d'eau en route et me mis à chantonner. Je ne voulais éveiller aucun soupçon, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Abbie partit suite à mon intervention. J'entrai réellement dans la douche et m'assis à même le sol. Des larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne le demande. Je n'étais là que depuis un jour et je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Je passais ce cuter au niveau de ma cheville. Du sang jaillissait. Mon sang. Ma tête ne fit rapidement qu'un tour et me voilà désorientée de tout. Je continuai le long de ma cuisse ayant retenu les paroles d'Elyssa à ce propos. Je me laissai dans cet état un bon moment profitant de ce bonheur éphémère puis éteignis la douche. Je m'enroulai dans une serviette et sortis de la salle de bain. Elyssa jeta rapidement son regard vers moi et les écarquilla aussitôt.

-Sakura ! Tu as vu ta tête ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Ou..Oui.

Un tournis s'empara de moi que je ne réussis pas à contrôler.

\- Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser faire ça.

\- J'en avais besoin.

\- Il faut savoir dire stop et connaître ses limites.

\- Et toi, tu le fais, dire stop ?

Je tanguais dès à présent.

\- Saku, je vais appeler Abbie.

\- Non ! Surtout pas. Elle risquerait de nous choper.

\- Mais..c'est ta vie là.

\- Je sais, _souris-je_.

Ma vie ? Quelle vie ? Une vue floue apparut et tous mes muscles me lâchèrent. Je m'évanouis bien trop épuisée pour lutter.  
Je me réveillai dans un lit, mon lit, et étais recouverte d'une chaude couverture. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était ni quel jour.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue tu sais !

\- Tu ne diras rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je te promets que oui. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Même si elle avait pris peur suite à mon malaise, je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien. Parce que cette maladie nous poussait à mentir. Quitte à mettre notre vie en danger, elle était prête à tout pour nous détruire. Et ni Elyssa, ni moi n'étions maître de notre destin. Seule notre voix dans notre tête nous guidait. "Mange et tu grossiras." , "Fais toi du bien en te faisant du mal." , "Vomis sinon toute cette graisse restera à jamais en toi." 'Grosse vache.", "Maigris".

Jusqu'où ira ce démon en moi ?

 _ **« Ana veut que tu partages ta douleur avec elle, pas avec les autres. Ana est jalouse, attention. »**_

* * *

 ** _Bonjouuur à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voilà, chapitre huit bouclé! Avec le commencement de l'hospitalisation._**

 _ **A partir de ce chapitre, je vais sûrement avoir de plus en plus de mal pour vous publier des chapitres rapidement et avec plus de 3000 mots** (faute de temps et de beaucoup de travail) **, peut être encore un ou deux chapitres arriveront à temps prochainement, mais ça va s'annoncer compliqué! Je préfère vous prévenir et je m'en excuse!**_

 _ **Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Est ce que vous aviez imaginé un peu ce que serait l'hôpital? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, critiques ou autre, je prends! :)**_

 **Réponses aux commentaires:**

 **Isabelle-57:** Et ouuui tu avais deviné! Je suis heureuse que tu ai ressentis les émotions que j'ai voulus transmettre, c'était mon objectif. Heureuse que ça t'ai plus! Merci beaucoup!

 **poppy-cherry:** Eh oui, j'ai essayé de faire passer des émotions, si tu les ressens c'est le principal! Ah le déclic, espérons qu'il vienne, quand, va savoir, le plus dur c'est ce qui le déclenche malheureusement :/ Tu as bel et bien raison, c'est dur de guérir de ça aussi vite.. Meeerci pour ton commentaire et ton avis! A la prochaine!

 **Nuggets:** Who who whoo, beaucoup trop de compliments  
Ahah merci pour ces belles paroles! Personne n'insinue que tu es fragile, ne t'inquiète pas! xd Meeeeerci! Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis là, c'était mon premier objectif en écrivant ce chapitre, prendre conscience que cette maladie peut arriver à tout moment, sans prévenir.

Et ouuui, ce sont des phrases que j'ai en quelque sorte de moi comme tu dis, quand mon amie me racontait comment elle vivait sa maladie, elle m'a souvent parlé de ça, le fait qu'elle entende sans arrête une voix lui dicter des ordres. J'ai alors pensé à le retranscrire en titres et autres. Heureuse qu'elles t'aient plus! :)  
Pour le quotidien, je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment faire, j'ai quelques problèmes là dessus je vous le cache pas...  
Eheheh tu peux continuer à te poser des questions, ça travaille ton imaginaire au moins, n'hésite pas à commenter tes hypothèses.  
Meeeeerci pour ton commentaire, merci merci, et je l'espère bien!  
Oveeeeeeer! (amixem yep)

 **Shoyo:** Heureuse de t'avoir fait connaitre cette maladie si je puis dire ^^ Ah oui, 2 anorexiques dans ton lycée? Après je sais qu'il y a des gens maigres génétiquement donc si ça se trouve ils peuvent être dans ce cas là, ou bien l'être réellement et c'est plutôt effrayant. Se rendre compte qu'il y en a plusieurs dans son lycée doit être étrange, après ça dépend si c'est un graaand établissement ou non je pense^^ Si tu les connais, ou si tu connais leurs amis, n'hésitent pas à leur en parler (pas directement non plus bien entendu hein) ou juste te renseigner pour savoir si ces personnes le sont, se soignent ou autre. Ça peut sauver crois moi.

Sisi, je te comprends parfaitement! Et bien écoute j'aime ce que tu me dis là! Je suis heureuse si tu arrive sà "t'identifier" en quelque sorte, et que tu t'attaches à eux, vraiment! :) Ahah le ship, qui saaaait! ;) (bon je ne dirai rien mais tout le monde l'a deviné roh) Contente que tu aies aimé tout ça!

Merci beaucoup, et de rien? Bisous.

 **Amnou:** Eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu verras cette réponse étant donné que tu ne dois sûrement plus lire mais je réponds quand même xd  
Je pense que touuut le monde est d'accord avec ces trois premiers chapitres: ils sont insupportables avec leur parents, c'est un fait, tout le monde y compris moi irait bien les voir pour leur apprendre le respect. Maaais comme je l'ai dis, pour ces grosses choses là, je ne fais malheureusement qu'écrire l'histoire de mon amie, et je me souviens, quand je me rendais chez elle, c'était comme ça avec ses parents. Je lui répétais mais elle n'entendait rien, pour elle s'était normal et ne contrôlais pas ces sauts d'humeur. Pour Sasuke, eh bien j'ai dévoiler une partie du pourquoi du comment

Sinoooon! Un réel merci, quand on me dit ça, j'ai juste envie de pleurer tellement je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, c'est comme un accomplissement pour moi, je te pardonne le fait qu'ils t'énervent xD Après comme tu dis, dans le contexte ça n'excuse rien, mais je pense que comme chaque humain à son caractère (plus ou moins... fort on va dire) par conséquent la maladie est vécu différemment, après je ne remets pas du tout en doute ce que tu me dis, loin de là  
Encore merci pour ton commentaire et ton avis! Merci d'avoir pris la peine d'exprimer ton avis alors! Et encore merci xd

* * *

Merci à touuuus pour tout vos gentils commentaires que vous laissez à chaque chapitre, je suis touuut le temps en train de m'enjailler quand je lis vos commentaires avec un sourire niais xD Eeeeet, on est a plus de 1000 vues, je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire et notamment ceux qui m'accompagnent en partageant leur avis! :)

 **Pour la semaine prochaine** **,** **chapitre 10: Un court moment de répit tu auras.**

Je vous fais de gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine!  
Over!


	11. Chapitre 10- Un court moment de répit

****Chapitre dix: Un court moment de répit tu auras.****

 ** **Side of Sasuke.****

\- On a le droit à aucun contact avec elle, tu en es certain ? _répétai-je pour la énième fois_.  
\- D'après ce que me disent mes parents, non. Seulement si elle prend du poids. Et encore.  
\- Ta sœur, ça ne l'atteint pas ce genre de menace.  
\- Je sais. Je sais à quel point elle veut maigrir.  
\- Elle est prête à tout, _conclus-je_.  
\- Oui, _souffla Sasori_. Mais c'est que tu la connais pas mal, dis-moi.  
\- Et oui, _souris-je en repensant aux fois où l'on se confiait avec Sakura._  
\- Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas Sasuke ?

Son ton était rempli de tristesse et son regard paraissait être vide. Je ne pouvais pas briser la confiance que Sakura avait en moi. Elle m'avait fait promettre de toujours tout garder pour moi, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Mais Sasori souffrait tellement que je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Il tenait à sa sœur comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et la savoir aussi mal le détruisait. Je le voyais. Alors, que devais-je faire ? Personne n'était présent pour m'aider, me conseiller. La seule personne qui savait tellement bien le faire était à plusieurs kilomètres de moi. Elle me manquait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, _me ramena à la réalité Sasori_ , elle ne se plaignait jamais de ses formes. Je pensais qu'elle les assumait amplement.  
\- C'était une face cachée. Chacun en a une dans le fond.  
\- Tu en as une, toi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas la solution de se détruire, _s'emporta t-il_. Elle pense aux gens qui l'aiment et qui sont là pour elle ?  
\- Tu sais, ta sœur m'a beaucoup parlé. Et de ce que je sais, bien que je ne veux pas porter de jugements, vous étiez durs avec elle et son surpoids.  
\- Mais..c'était pas pour lui faire du mal. Je riais toujours avec elle de ces surnoms, c'était un jeu entre nous.  
\- Un jeu, _rallai-je_ , tu appelles ça un jeu Sasori ? Vous l'enfonciez chaque jour un peu plus avec ce genre de paroles. La partie est terminée depuis longtemps, vois où le jeu, _fis-je en faisant des guillemets avec mes doigts_ , l'a emmenée et a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Ne vous étonnez pas qu'elle se déteste autant. Mais quel parent dirait à sa fille qu'elle a un peu trop de rondeurs et qu'il faut qu'elle fasse attention à son alimentation pour qu'elle perde un peu de poids, sérieux !  
\- Dis-moi juste ce que je ne sais pas Sasuke. Juste ça, _me suppliait-il du regard._

Je me demandais s'il m'avait écouté. Je l'espérais fortement. Ses yeux le trahissaient. Il essayait de paraître humble à toute cette histoire mais, dans le fond, il n'y arrivait pas. J'avais raison et il le savait.

-Sakura se faisait vomir.

Je décidais de parler de l'auto-vomissement mais me promis de toujours cacher l'histoire de la mutilation. Je tenais, moi aussi, à Sakura et je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille. Elle comptait sur moi. Pourtant, je savais très bien que mes intentions n'étaient pas négatives mais pour son bien.

\- Pardon ? _haussa t-il la voix_. Mais, quand ça ? Comment ? Et..pourquoi ?  
\- Vous l'abandonnez à chaque repas. Elle se retrouve tout le temps seule face à son assiette à table.  
\- Tu veux dire que, enfin, qu'elle le faisait devant nos yeux ? Devant mes propres yeux ?  
\- Proprement parlé, non. Mais vous étiez dans la maison lorsqu'elle le faisait.  
\- Donc, on aurait pu l'entendre, on aurait pu l'arrêter.  
\- L'entendre oui mais l'arrêter, je doute. Je n'ai pas réussi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Mon premier soir chez vous. Vous étiez tous sortis de table et nous étions seuls. Elle ne le supportait plus et à commencé une crise. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle est partie aux toilettes sous mes cris et l'a fait. Elle n'écoute personne.  
\- J'ai-je-je dois sortir, me changer les idées. Si mes parents demandent dit que je suis chez un de mes amis, ils sauront, _dit-il en bégayant_.  
\- Attends, Saso ! _essayai-je de le retenir_.  
-Merci Sasuke.

Il me fit de la peine. Énormément de peine. Peut-être que je l'avais surpris voir même choqué. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de souffler que je rebondis sur une nouvelle des plus alarmantes. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. J'avais l'impression de faire tout de travers, c'était horrible. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter ni comment réagir. Loger chez Sakura sans sa présence était des plus difficiles. J'avais attendu tellement de temps pour la voir, j'avais tout mis de côté pour que tout se déroule bien et je ne l'avais eu que très peu près de moi. Je n'étais pas égoïste, loin de là même. Sa guérison restait la chose la plus importante à mes yeux ainsi qu'aux yeux de tous.

Je ne savais que faire de ma journée. Si je sortais, je m'en voudrais. Sakura était à l'hôpital. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'amuser alors qu'elle souffrait. Je fis abstraction de toutes pensées et appela Naruto.

 **« - Ouaip ?** ** _fit-il en riant._** **  
\- Je dérange ?** ** _demandai-je presque sur la défensive._** **  
\- Jamais, tu l'sais très bien. Tu vas mieux ?  
\- Pas vraiment.  
\- Elle est à l'hôpital depuis combien de temps maintenant?  
\- Deux semaines et c'est long, très long.  
\- Je peux comprendre. Tu n'as aucune nouvelle d'elle ?  
\- Moi non, ses parents oui. Enfin, il me semble mais je n'ose pas leur demander.  
\- Tu as le droit, tu sais, pourquoi tu te mets en arrière ?  
\- Parce que je ne fais pas parti de la famille et je n'ai pas mal place ici. Il y a deux semaines, sa mère m'avait bien fait comprendre que je pouvais rentrer puisque Sakura n'était plus là.  
\- Mais c'est des foutaises ça Saskey ! Elle est désemparée et ne sait même plus l'impact que ses mots ont.  
\- Je ne sais pas.**

Je me laissai tomber en arrière sur le lit et passai un bras derrière ma tête.

 **\- Tu lui as déjà parlée ?  
\- Vite fait,** ** _répondis-je_** **, je n'ose pas.  
\- Mais où est passé le Sasuke qui n'avait peur de rien et qui fonçait à la moindre occasion ? Ce serait le moment parfait pour qu'il débarque.  
\- Tu sais bien que devant les parents d'une fille je me dégonfle, ****_ris-je_** **.  
\- L'excuse ! ****_cria t-il._** **  
\- Et toi, sinon, tu vas bien ?** ** _ajoutai-je en changeant de sujet._** **  
\- Très bien.  
\- Dis-moi, avec Minami, ça a donné quoi ? Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles !  
\- Et bien, ça va plutôt pas mal. On a passé une très bonne soirée et je lui ai en quelque sorte fait comprendre qu'elle me plaisait beaucoup. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait pas se précipiter et être sûre de ses sentiments donc on prend notre temps.  
\- Et, c'est en bonne voie ?  
\- A la fin de la semaine, on est ensemble. On agit comme un couple juste sans les baisers. J'en peux plus moi !  
\- Arg, j'aimerais tellement vous voir !  
\- Je peux t'envoyer une photo si tu veux. On s'est juste embrassés une fois et Kiba est arrivé à ce moment et nous a pris en photo. J'ai pas osé la supprimer eheh.  
\- Oui. Histoire que je reste bien informé même si j'suis pas là. ****_Répondis-je, un sourire au lèvres._** **  
\- Tu m'manque quand même !  
\- Hn. Toi aussi. J'suis sage là, c'est un truc de malade. Pressé de retrouver toutes nos conneries ou plutôt les tiennes.**

Je l'entendis grogner au téléphone quelque chose que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre. Bon, c'est Naruto on s'y fait. Il changea bien vite de sujet.

 **\- Fête à ton retour poto.  
\- J'en demandais pas tant ! ****_Je réponds le sourire aux lèvres._** **  
\- Au faaaaait ! Tu sais pas la meilleure ?  
\- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.  
\- Kiba et Haruka. Inséparables. A croire que c'était écrit à l'avance.  
\- Sérieusement ? Haruka lui a pardonné ?  
\- Disons que quand Kiba veut se faire pardonner. Il met toutes ses chances de son côté.  
\- Il a bien raison. Je suis content pour lui.  
\- J'vais devoir te laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec Minami, j'pense conclure, enfin j'espère.  
\- Grosse merde à toi ! Et passe lui le bonjour. Passe le à toute la bande.  
\- Et toi, passe le mien à Sakura et dis-lui que je suis de tout cœur avec elle.  
\- Si encore je pouvais le lui transmettre, ****_soufflai-je_** **.  
\- Tu le feras. »**

Je raccrochai quelques instants après. Je décidais d'envoyer aussitôt un message à Kiba. Il me manquait aussi et cette situation devenait pesante à la longue. Ils étaient mes frères, et ne plus les voir engendrait quand même un petit manque.

 ** _Sms à Kiba._** _  
_ _J'ai appris pour toi et Haruka, je suis content que ça se soit arrangé. Tes conneries manques frère._

 ** _Sms de Kiba._** _  
_ _Et moi pour Sakura...tu sais que j'suis là pour toi même si tu es loin, d'accord ? Dis le clairement Uchiwa ! Tu manques aussi_

On qualifiait souvent les hommes de nature plutôt forte et non « faible ». On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient courageux, battants et non peureux. Un homme ne devait pas pleurer sous peine d'être critiqué de chochotte, une tapette. Il ravalait sa fierté. Ne montrait pas ses sentiments. Les préjugés restaient trompeurs parce que si l'on suivait tout ce qui précède cette phrase, je n'étais pas un homme. Je crois que j'étais ce qu'on appelle une tapette de première.

 ** **Side of Sakura.****

Deux semaines que j'étais à l'hôpital. Je n'en pouvais tout simplement plus. Les médecins n'étaient pas compatissants à tel point que je me demandais parfois s'ils avaient un quelconque cœur. Ils m'obligeaient à participer à leurs rassemblements alors que je voulais constamment rester seule. Mes repas se faisaient dorénavant avec tous les malades et non plus qu'avec Elyssa. J'arrivais quelque fois à cacher de la nourriture dans ma serviette mais les infirmières n'étaient pas dupes et me reprenaient à l'ordre très souvent. Je souffrais intérieurement et seul mon journal en payait les frais. Je préférais écrire dedans, ça me soulageait puisque je n'arrivais pas à parler avec ma psychologue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais rien ne sortait de ma bouche et mes thérapies me terrifiaient plus qu'autre chose. La guérison était loin, très loin. Ma famille me manquaient ainsi que Sasuke. M'attendaient-ils ? Je devais bientôt sortir. La psychologue ainsi que mon médecin acceptèrent de me laisser rentrer à la maison suite à ma prise de poids qui me donnait envie de frapper partout. Personne ne voyait mon stratagème mais j'avais bien compris. Pour sortir, il fallait manger et prendre du poids. Ce que je fis. Mais une fois à la maison, rien de cela ne restera dans ma tête et mes démons referont surface. C'était un risque à prendre mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Abbie me fit sortir de mes pensées en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Sakura, tu pourrais aller voir ta psychologue s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais parler seule à seule avec Elyssa.  
\- Euh, oui, _fis-je étonnée._

Le cas d'Elyssa était des plus alarmants. Elle ne voulait strictement plus rien avaler et refusait de participer à tous rassemblements. Ses journées ne rimaient plus à rien. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes ce qui l'obligeait à passer tout son temps dans son lit. Je ne savais pas moi-même comment elle pouvait tenir dans ces conditions. Les médecins ont préféré la placer sous perfusion et la nourrissaient à l'aide d'une sonde bien qu'elle y soit contre. Elyssa avait perdu tout espoir de guérir et ne faisait plus aucun effort. Selon elle, et c'était une vérité, la mort l'attendait et la guérison était à présent loin. Elle ressemblait à un véritable légume.

\- Sakura ? _m'interpella une voix féminine._

Je me retournais et trouvai Suzuka en face de moi. Elle était internée depuis presque un mois et était dans une phase délicate. Elle n'avait que 15 ans et la savoir déjà aussi mal me mettait hors de moi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient d'une couleur plutôt terne, je les imaginaient d'un joli doré auparavant, son visage était creusé, son corps était caché par ses vêtements mais on pouvait facilement deviner les ravages que l'anorexie avait fait à son corps. Sur les autres, je trouvais cela... étrange, laid. Tandis que sur moi, j'avais l'impression que ça m'allait à merveille, que j'étais mince mais tout en ayant un beau corps. _Foutaise_. En effet, il me fallait encore perdre, mais c'était impossible tant que j'étais dans cette forteresse.

Contrairement à moi, Suzuka n'était pas anorexique-boulimique mais souffrait totalement d'anorexie. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider mais je n'avais aucun conseil bon à prendre ce qui m'énervait. Je voulais qu'elle aille bien et non qu'elle se retrouve comme moi ou comme Elyssa. Quand elle voulait se confier, ou avait besoin d'aide concernant sa maladie, je lui sortais toujours tout ce que mon entourage, ou les médecins me répétait en boucle. Je n'y croyais pas moi même, à ces solutions qu'ils nous donnaient, mais je voulais qu'elle s'en sorte, qu'elle gagne sa propre bataille.

\- Oui? _dis-je d'une voix enfantine_. Tout va bien Suzu ?  
\- J'ai pris 400g depuis deux semaines.  
\- C'est super ça !  
\- Oui, si on veut, _déclara t-elle en boudant._  
\- Comment ça si on veut ? On peut aller dans ta chambre pour parler ?  
\- Suis-moi.

Suzuka s'est retrouvée seule dans sa chambre contrairement à moi. Elle a pris du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses marques et faisait tout pour ne pas s'enfermer. Elle me conduit jusque dans son havre de paix et nous nous assîmes sur le lit.

\- Tu veux guérir ? _lui balançai-je_.  
\- J'ai peur de grossir en guérissant.  
\- Mais tout le monde te répète que c'est faux ça. Tu manges équilibré et tu ne prendras pas de poids.  
\- J'ai bien pris 400 grammes là ! _s'emporta t-elle_.  
\- Mais tu auras une activité physique si ton état te l'autorise et tu te dépenseras. Je te promets que tu ne prendras pas de poids.  
\- Pourquoi tu manges pas dans ce cas, toi ?  
\- Je mange, _assurai-je._  
\- Je te vois parfois cacher la nourriture, Saku. Et je ne suis pas dupe non plus, tu fausses le résultat en buvant beaucoup avant la pesée, non ?  
\- Je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre et je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est compliqué pour moi.  
\- Pour moi aussi ça l'est, alors. Et d'ailleurs, comment tu arrives à t'en sortir comme ça alors qu'on est censés être a jeun avant la pesée ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir au fond, _lui avouai-je_.  
\- Démasquée.  
\- Ne boude pas et crois-moi, il vaut mieux pas que tu saches parce que je ne veux pas que tu suives mes pas.  
\- Tu mérites de t'en sortir tu sais.

Je fus touchée par ses paroles. Elle était une personne qui ne montrait que très rarement ses émotions et avait horreur qu'on la chouchoute ou s'occupe d'elle. En arrivant ici, elle m'avait avouée qu'un grand travail sur elle-même s'était opéré et l'avait en quelque sorte changé. Je la pris automatiquement dans mes bras et la serrai du plus fort que je pus. Cette fille serait gravée en moi pour toujours.

\- Tu le mérites beaucoup plus que moi.  
\- Personne ne mérite plus qu'un autre de guérir.  
\- Tu as raison.

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois. Nous nous couchâmes sur le lit et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Un silence régnait mais il n'était pas pesant. Je finis par fermer les yeux et m'assoupis.

\- Sakura !

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Alexandra était debout devant moi, le regard assez colérique mais aussi pris d'une tristesse.

\- Cela fait une heure que je t'attends dans mon bureau ! _hurla t-elle_. Depuis quand tu ne viens pas à une séance ?  
\- Je me suis endormie, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute ! _me défendis-je._  
\- C'est moi, je n'allais pas bien et elle est venue me voir, _ajouta Suzuka._  
\- Je m'en fiche, _dit-elle froidement_ , si tu ne vas pas bien les infirmières sont là pour toi.  
\- Et peut-être qu'elle préférait me parler !  
\- Sakura. Tu es ici pour guérir et non pour te faire des amis.  
\- Ils m'aident à garder le cap.  
\- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, viens dans mon bureau maintenant s'il te plaît.

Sa voix s'était adoucie momentanément. Je saluai du regard mon amie et suivis Alexandra.

\- Ce que j'ai à t'annoncer n'est pas des plus évident.  
\- Allez-y.  
\- Ton..ton amie, Elyssa, nous a quittés.

Sa tête venait de s'abaisser. Je compris qu'elle ne rigolait pas avec moi et que je n'allais plus jamais revoir ma camarade de chambre. Que celle qui m'aidait à tenir bon venait de s'envoler et de m'abandonner dans la maladie. Je ne passerais plus mes nuits à parler ou rire. Je n'aurai plus mon acolyte avec moi pour me protéger ou me camoufler. Je n'aurai plus mon soutien. Des larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne puisse contrôler quelque chose. La vérité me frappait de plein fouet : l'anorexie avait pris le dessus sur elle et l'avait emportée. Cette maladie avait réduit ce petit corps en fumée. Je ne portais aucun regard à ma psychologue et accourrai dans ma chambre. Elle n'y était plus. Son lit était vide. Je découvris un mot sur le mien.

 _"_ _ _Bats-toi jusqu'au bout, je t'en supplie. Tu peux encore t'en sortir. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Sakura. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil durant deux semaines et je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Ne te laisse pas bouffer comme j'ai pu le faire. Je t'aime et tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. Elyssa."__

J'éclatai définitivement en sanglots et, prise d'une rage soudaine, balayai tout ce qui passait sur mon chemin. Objets, lits, armoires. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me laisser seule ! Elle était devenue mon pilier et sans elle, m'en sortirai-je ? Deux mains vinrent prendre mes bras et m'arrêter.

\- Calme toi Sakura ! _hurla Abbie_. Ce n'est pas en faisant ça qu'elle reviendra.  
\- Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir, _hurlai-je à mon tour_.  
\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, cela ne sert à rien.

Je me calmai au bout de cinq minutes de lutte et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. J'étais assise, le regard baissé. Abbie s'agenouilla en face de moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Regarde ce que la maladie a fait d'elle, _dit-elle d'une douce voix_ , tu ne veux quand même pas finir comme ça, rassure moi ? Il faut que tu comprennes que tu mets ta vie en danger et pas qu'un peu. Ne te laisse pas couler après cette tragédie Sakura, c'est un conseil et prends le très à cœur. Tu es une personne des plus attachantes et tu as toute une vie à vivre. Le poids n'est qu'une option. Je t'autorise à passer une semaine auprès de ta famille car tu as eu une montée de poids. Certes pas comme l'on voudrait. Je te préviens qu'au premier faux pas, tu reviens ici.

Je ne fis rien et ne dis rien. Abbie comprit et me laissa digérer la nouvelle. Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes oreilles. Elyssa, ma Elyssa était décédée. La vie est cruelle.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais réveillée assez tôt et j'attendais déjà depuis plusieurs heures qu'on vienne me chercher. Mon sac était prêt et ma chambre remise en ordre. Mes parents arrivaient d'ici vingt minutes et j'en étais vraiment excitée. Cependant, une pensée me revint en tête, je ne voulais pas laisser cette chambre ou Elyssa et moi avions eu de bons moments. Et surtout Suzuka.

\- Suzu ? _dis-je en entrant dans sa chambre._  
\- Ou..oui.

Sa voix était brisée et des sanglots me parvenaient aux oreilles.

\- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
\- Tu vas me manquer, c'est tout.

Je m'approchai d'elle et la serrai dans mes bras. Ce petit bout allait aussi me manquer.

\- Tu es en bonne voie de guérison. Je te promets que quoiqu'il arrive, on restera en contact.  
\- Promis ?  
\- Puis, _hésitai-je_ , je n'ai le droit qu'à une semaine chez moi.  
\- Je ne serai peut-être plus là à ton retour.  
\- Qu'importe. On se retrouvera.  
\- Je peux te dire quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, _répondis-je en souriant_.  
\- Sakura, tes parents sont là.  
\- Prends soin de toi ma p'tite Suzu, _fis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux._  
\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas petite ! _râla t-elle_.

Je ris une nouvelle fois et sortis de la chambre. Au milieu du couloir : ma mère, mon père, mon frère et Sasuke. Il était resté. Un sourire timide naissait sur mes lèvres rien qu'à cette pensée. Je m'approchais rapidement d'eux jusqu'à finir dans les bras protecteurs de ma mère. Elle me caressa les cheveux et me murmura sans cesse qu'elle m'aimait. Je me détachai et lui fis un tendre sourire à travers mes larmes. Je serrai par la suite mon père qui m'avait terriblement manquée. Il ne cessait de me faire des bisous sur la joue en me disant que j'étais la plus belle. Je souris une nouvelle fois. Vint le tour de mon frère. Il était en retrait avec Sasuke. Je lui sautai littéralement dessus, l'émotion étant bien trop grande pour la retenir. Les larmes ne tenaient plus. Ni chez moi, ni chez lui. L'amour fraternel était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus beau et plus fort. Il me fit un tendre baiser sur le front. Je l'aimais.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a vraiment envie de te voir, _murmura t-il dans mon oreille._

Je ris nerveusement et regardai derrière lui. Sasuke me souriait.

\- Tu es resté, _chuchotai-je._  
\- Tu croyais quand même pas que tu allais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

J'enroulai aussitôt mes bras autour de son cou. Il passa ses mains sur ma taille et resserra davantage notre étreinte. Tout cela m'avait manquée.

\- Je peux juste vous voir quelques minutes avant de laisser Sakura partir ? _demanda Alexandra_ _._

Elle ne me laissera définitivement jamais tranquille !

\- Bien sûr, _répondit ma mère._  
\- Sasori et Sasuke, prenez les affaires de Sakura et allez déjà dans la voiture, _rajouta mon père._

Je suivis le pas vers le bureau d'Alexandra et m'installai entre mes parents.

\- Sakura a fait quelques efforts néanmoins il reste du travail. Je sais que tout ne sera pas rose pour les jours à venir étant donné qu'elle a subi un choc la veille. Je vous demanderez de la ménager et de tout de même faire attention à ce qu'elle mange.  
\- Vous voulez dire quoi par choc ? _S'inquiéta ma mère_. Sakura a fait une bêtise ?

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle pense que j'ai pus faire quelque chose de mal?

\- Elle vous en parlera si elle le souhaite. Comment tu te sens ?

Elle s'adressa à moi. Je me sentais mal. Contente mais mal.

_- Je vais bien.

Le mensonge ferait toujours parti de moi.

\- Tu comptes t'alimenter ?  
\- J'ai le choix ?  
\- Toujours aussi têtue.

Elle souffla et continua de s'adresser à mes parents. Je souhaitais partir de cet endroit et définitivement ! Je voulais pouvoir contrôler mes faits et gestes sans qu'on ne me dicte ma conduite. Je n'allais enfin plus avoir toutes ces personnes derrière moi et j'allais pouvoir souffler. Enfin, je l'espérais sincèrement. Nous nous levâmes et saluâmes ma psychologue. Nous voilà enfin partis. Il était temps. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux fenêtres et découvris Suzuka. Elle me fit un simple geste de la main en guise d'au revoir que je lui rendis. Elle était bien la seule personne qui allait me manquer durant cette semaine loin de cette prison.

\- C'est parti, _ajouta mon père_.

Je m'installai du côté de la fenêtre et Sasuke prit place à mes côtés suivi de Sasori. Je n'étais pas tranquille et jouais avec mes doigts. Sasuke le vit et me prit la main qu'il serra pour me montrer qu'il était là. Je fermai les yeux et déposai ma tête sur son épaule. Tout se chamboulait dans mon esprit. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais ou ce que je ne voulais pas. Il allait falloir que je fasse des efforts mais à quel prix ? Grossir était hors de question. Maigrir, en soit, restait dans mon objectif. Je n'étais pas guérie. Oh ça non. Je ne sais pas si je le serai un jour. Après tout, je n'aime pas trahir mes plus proches amis.

 _ **« Tu es revenue dans le droit chemin, Ana est contente. Je ne te laisserai pas partir, parce que le jeu continue et qu'Ana est toujours gagnante.»**_

* * *

Tadaaaaam! Et voilà pour un dixième chapitre, dernier chapitre avant plus d'une semaine! Comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire, je suis pleine de devoirs jusqu'à début décembre, merci la L et ses dissertations en toutes les langues T_T

Aaaaah grande, GRANDE question. Ce chapitre, et un de ceux qui suivront je pense, vont être assez rapides. C'est à dire que je ne vais pas tellement m'attarder sur le quotidien de l'hopital, et quelques petites choses qui suivront.

DONC, est ce que ça intéresserait des gens que je fasse un Hors série là dessus? (j'en ai jamais fais mamaaa) Si ça ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez aussi le dire, je l'avais justement pas mis car je pensais que ça n'allait soit pas vous intéresser, soit vous """"choquer"""" parce que ce n'est pas vraiment facile là bas comme vous vous en doutez. 

**Bref donnez moi vos avis!**

Réponses aux commentaires:

 **poppy-cherry:** Eeeeh oui, il ne faut pas se bercer d'illusions, ça peut être vraiment difficile là bas. Les anorexiques ont beaucoup de mal, mais les anorexiques-boulimiques, c'est un cas vraiment à part, leur règlement est plus stricte, beaucoup plus surveillé (comme par exemple les toilettes) Ah, la mère de Sakura, un mystère à elle seule. En tout cas merci de ton commentaire et de ton avis!

 **Isabella-57:** Tu as bien raison, elle se met en danger, et elle aime ça, c'est pas très saint, une chose est sûre. Tout le monde espère qu'il puisse réussir à l'aider, et malheureusement pour Elyssa, il était trop tard. Merci de ton commentaire et de ton avis!

 **ombrelune:** Hellooooo! Eh bien moi non plus je ne suis pas fan, mais il m'arrive d'en lire (et d'en écrire pour le coup) Et bien, je suis contente que tu sois tombée ici alors! xD Si cette histoire te surprend, j'en suis heureuse!  
Oh que oui cet univers est loin, pour moi c'est à peu près le caractère qu'aurait eu Sasuke sans le massacre de son clan, j'essaye de m'y référer au plus mais j'ai un peu de mal je te l'avoue xD  
C'était mon but premier, d'informer et sensibiliser des gens à l'anorexie. Ca sent le vécu, oui, en tant qu'amie d'anorexique boulimique, je retranscris son histoire sur papier on va dire, même si c'est difficile, j'aime écrire, et écrire sur mon amie... je sais pas je voudrais lui faire passer le message que je la soutiens aussi avec son histoire!  
En tout cas, un grand merci à ton commentaire et pour ton avis!

 _ **Prochain chapitre: Ma voix tu écouteras.**_

 _ **Des idées sur la suite des événements? Petit indice, Sasuke va être au centre d'un événement**_ _ **.**_

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine, bisous!**


	12. Chapitre 11- Ma voix tu écouteras

PARDONNEZ MOOOOOI! Et oui, je crois que ça va faire 3 mois que je n'ai pas publié, c'est un peu chaud quand même.  
J'ai eu une grosse panne d'internet (merci la campagne) puis je ne vais pas la cacher, en décembre je n'ai rien écris, j'enchaînais les visites à l'hôpital de mon amie, donc aucune motivation, et je m'en excuse!

Mais sur ce, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, donc voilà la chapitre onze, un chapitre un peu... différent, avec comme prévu, un Sasuke qui se dévoile.

Bonne lectuuure!

* * *

 **Chapitre onze: Ma voix tu écouteras**

Sakura, tu as le droit au bonheur, me répétai-je une multitude de fois. La confiance en soi était très dure à trouver et méritait un énorme travail sur soi-même. Avec tout l'aide que j'avais pu avoir, je n'y étais malheureusement pas arrivé. Je me demandais même si, un jour, je l'aurais, cette confiance. Parce qu'elle me manquait et je crois bien que c'était le plus gros morceau manquant à mon puzzle. J'avais besoin d'elle pour penser ne serait-ce un minimum à la guérison. C'était le tout ou rien. Je ne me sentais pas moi. La maladie faisait de moi une personne détestable. Qu'avait-on à m'envier, sincèrement. J'avais tout perdu. Notamment mon amour propre. Je n'étais plus désirée. Pour une fille de dix-sept ans, c'était tellement difficile de se résilier à ce pauvre discours. A cette malheureuse vérité. J'avais envie de plaire ne serait-ce qu'un minimum. J'avais envie qu'on me regarde en se disant « oh, putain, celle là, elle est belle. » J'avais envie qu'on se batte pour m'avoir. Mais les seules paroles qui m'étaient destinée ne ressemblaient qu'à de stupides « Tu as vu comment elle est maigre ? », « Tu crois qu'elle est malade ? ». Le contraire de mes attentes et à quoi bon m'en plaindre, j'ai tout fait pour être ce que je suis devenue.

\- Tu n'as à plaire à personne, _m'avait confiée Sasuke._

J'étais d'accord. Mais, à travers cette effroyable maladie, j'essayais de plaire à moi-même. De satisfaire mes attentes. Mais tellement de personnes me barraient le chemin. Ils ne voulaient pas mon bonheur, ce devait être ça. Je me renfermai à chaque discussion de peur de voir la vérité en face. « Tu as tord et nous avons raison Sakura. » Que cette foutue voix dans ma tête sorte. Je ne la supportais plus. Elle me hantait comme un esprit hanterait une pièce qui lui était chère. _**« Tu as envie de maigrir,**_ **revenait la voix destructrice** _ **, alors fais-le. Prive-toi, continue. Tu es sur une bonne voie. Ma voie. Je t'attends, regarde »**_. Et cela continuait sans s'arrêter. Et dans tout ça, je devais me trouver. Je devais me reprendre et guérir. Mais cette voix. Je l'aimais tellement. Elle m'aidait tellement à garder le cap. _**« Quel cap ? Hein. Le cap de l'enfer ? Résigne-toi tant qu'il en est encore temps »**_. Je frappais ma tête dans l'espoir d'effacer ces pensées. Mes larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues dévoilant mon incroyable faiblesse. Rien ne m'avait quittée. Tous ces démons, ils étaient là et ne s'en iraient probablement jamais. Je tapais encore contre moi-même d'une puissance que, moi-même, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir. Des cris sortaient de ma bouche sans que je ne me rende compte de rien. Je suffoquais inlassablement. Des bras vinrent attraper mes mains et une voix me chuchotait de me calmer. J'obtempérais. Cependant, mes larmes, elles, restaient présentes et ne trahissaient aucunement mon ressenti.

\- Tout va bien.

Je reconnus l'odeur de Sasuke aussitôt qu'il m'ait plaquée contre son torse. Une odeur légère, et agréable. Il murmura une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien et me berça lentement. Cela me calma que très peu mais son étreinte fit effet.

\- Il faut que tu dormes Sakura, _chuchota Sasuke_. Tu as besoin de te reposer après cette épuisante journée.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas, _réussis-je à dire_. Il y a ces voix, sans arrêt, qui me...  
\- Chut, _murmura t-il._  
\- Je ne réussirai jamais.

Une faiblesse s'empara de moi ce qui accentua, une nouvelle fois, mes sanglots qui avaient pourtant diminué il y a quelques minutes.

\- Oh si, tu y arriveras. Laisse-toi le temps. Tout ne sera pas simple mais dis-toi qu'on ne gagne pas un combat sans s'être battu avec acharnement. Je serai là, Sasori et Hinata le seront ainsi que tes parents. Tu n'es pas seule.  
\- Mais moi, je le veux ?  
\- Au fond de toi, une petite voix te répète constamment qu'elle le veut.  
\- Alors pourquoi je ne l'entends pas ? _dis-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens._  
\- Parce que tu es trop préoccupé à écouter l'autre. Celle qui t'amène vers le bas et qui ne te veut que du mal.  
\- Elle me détruit, _murmurai-je_.  
\- Je sais. Mais tu vas lui tenir tête et à partir de demain, tu seras la nouvelle Sakura. Plus forte que cette machiavélique voix.  
\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire tu sais.  
\- Mais j'ai confiance en toi.

Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux. Sasuke prit une mèche rebelle et la replaça derrière mon oreille en espérant qu'elle tienne. Il me caressa la joue puis ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur mon front. Si seulement je pouvais détester cette voix qu'on disait machiavélique, mais malheureusement, je l'aimais cette voix. Elle était toujours à mes côtés, ne me quittait jamais, et j'aimais ça. Sasuke coupa court à mes pensées.

\- Allez, dodo maintenant.

Alors qu'il se détachait de moi pour retourner dans sa chambre, une panique me prit de court. Rester seule me terrifiait. J'avais peur, maintenant. Avant, Elyssa me tenait toujours compagnie et lorsque cela allait mal, je me reposais sur son épaule. Tout a changé dorénavant. Ni sa présence, ni son épaule, n'étaient là pour me rassurer. Sasuke s'approchait de la porte et mes larmes se remirent à couler. Je ne contrôlais aucune de mes émotions ce soir et c'était vraiment étrange.

\- Non Sasuke, _pleurai-je_ , m'abandonne pas.

Son dos se retourna immédiatement vers moi et lorsqu'il me vit dans cet état pitoyable, il revint sur ses pas et encercla pour la deuxième fois de la soirée mon corps. Sasuke me coucha et remonta la couette jusqu'à mes épaules. Il se faufila, lui-aussi, en dessous du drap et me serra davantage.

\- Merci, _dis-je en reniflant_.

Je cherchai sa main le long de son corps et, lorsque je la trouvai, je la serrai comme pour me rassurer. Me dire qu'il était là et que j'étais en sécurité. Mes paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes mais je bataillais pour ne pas les fermer de peur de retrouver ce cauchemar. Mais, contre toute attente, je ne dominais plus rien et partis dans les bras de Morphée.

Une petite lueur dérangea mon sommeil. Je clignai plusieurs fois les yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Je devais sans doute avoir mauvaise mine après la nuit que j'avais passé. Je tournai mon regard et découvris Sasuke tout endormi. Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Il était mignon. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement et heureusement pour lui un filet de bave ne coulait pas. Je vis que le réveil juste en face de moi affichait dix heures trente. Je restai silencieuse tout en passant mes doigts sur la joue de Sasuke. Je m'amusais. Je le vis plisser son nez ce qui me fit rire.

\- Tu es sadique dès le matin. C'est bon à savoir, _venait-il de me dire_.  
\- C'est même pas vrai, _me plaignais-je_.  
\- Menteuse, _rit-il_ , mais j'aime ça alors tu peux continuer.  
\- Pour la peine, tu iras te brosser.  
\- Me brosser ? Oh mais Saku ça fait belle lurette qu'on n'utilise plus cette expression !  
\- La tienne n'est pas beaucoup mieux, _me défendis-je_.  
\- Tu m'as l'air d'aller mieux, ça fait plaisir à voir.  
\- Disons que j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Ses mains se baladèrent sur mon bras dénudé en effectuant de petites caresses.

\- Tu m'as manquée tu sais, _avoua t-il._  
\- Toi aussi. Je pensais à toi tous les jours.  
\- Et moi toutes les heures ?  
\- Tu sais pas mentir, _ris-je._  
\- Toi non plus, _rajouta t-il en tirant la langue._

J'espérais que Sasuke prenne mes paroles très à cœur car elles étaient loin d'être mensongères. A être enfermée dans cette prison –oui, cela n'avait pas changé-, et à ne rien pouvoir faire, je pensais. Sans cesse. Tous les jours. Je m'imaginais à comment aurait été ma vie sans cette maladie, à comment Sasuke et moi nous serions rencontrés, je pensais également à comment serait ma famille avec moi. Évidemment, je n'avais aucune réponse.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait préférable de se lever ?  
\- Probablement, _dis-je_ , mais j'ai pas la foi.  
\- Oh que si, tu l'as.  
\- Non.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Mh mh, _murmurai-je entre mes lèvres_.

Sasuke me souriait et se mit à me chatouiller. En premier lieu, automatiquement, je me mis à rire. J'étais extrêmement sensible à ce genre de chatouilles. Cependant, subitement, je me refermais. Ses mains sur mon corps me brûlaient jusqu'à me paralyser. Je ne supportais pas qu'on me touche, j'en étais carrément malade. Je le suppliais de se stopper mais en vain. Je ne pouvais pas le plaindre, il était dans la rigolade. Seul lui pensait que ce moment était amusant. Et j'en étais tellement désolée.

\- Sasuke, arrête.

Mon ton était froid et sérieux. Il le ressentit et se recula aussitôt. Je m'excusai du regard et sortis de mon lit avant de me ruer vers la salle de bain. Je me sentais bête. Trop bête. Je l'entendis sortir de la chambre. Mon dos cogna contre la porte et mes jambes me lâchèrent. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de mes mains où je sentis de l'humidité. Mes larmes. Elles témoignaient de ma faiblesse. Je me détestais de ne pas savoir être forte et de toujours m'effondrer à la moindre difficulté. Lorsque je relevai la tête pour combattre cette maladie, une barrière se hissait devant moi comme pour me dire que ça n'était pas cela mon chemin. Mais si, bordel ! Je me fatiguais.

Je me levai en laissant tomber mon pyjama puis pénétrai dans la douche. Ma peau fut tout d'abord en contact d'une eau froide, gelée je dirais même, mais plus les secondes passaient, plus la substance liquide se réchauffait. Je me laissais aller en penchant ma tête vers l'arrière. Mes mains parcouraient ma nuque la massant délicatement. Je m'emparai du gel douche et l'étalai sur chaque partie de mon corps. Mes os ressortaient et le fait de les sentir me rassurait. Je passais au niveau des cuisses et, de mes deux mains, je réussis à faire de le tour d'une ce qui, une nouvelle fois, me rassurait.

Je voulais me concilier avec mon corps, arrêter de le haïr et stopper toutes ces critiques mais je n'y arrivais pas. A faire un pas en avant, je me retrouvais finalement deux pas en arrière. Cela me déchirait. Ma tête se mit à tourner. Une crise de panique s'emparait de moi. Je baissai ma tête vers mes poignets et me mis à les scruter. J'avais tellement envie, bordel. _« Ne fais pas ça, Saku »_ me dit une voix. Cette voix. Elyssa. _« Reprends-toi »_ et pour la première fois depuis un certains temps, je me résignai et sortis de la douche.

_- Rien que pour toi, _murmurai-je_.

Je m'habillai rapidement et descendis les quelques marches qui me séparaient de ma famille.

\- Ah, Saku ! _sourit mon père_. Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, merci, _dis-je sur la défensive_.  
\- Tu prendras quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?

Je riais intérieurement. Je ne voulais rien. Mon père agissait comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé. Il était paisible et souriait à n'importe quelle chose que l'on pouvait lui dire.

\- Où est Sasuke?  
\- Tu ne m'as pas répondue, _dit-il d'un ton plus dur._  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.  
\- Pourtant à l'hôpital tu mangeais, _intervint ma mère._  
\- J'y étais obligée.  
\- Nous aussi on t'y oblige Sakura.  
\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas.  
\- Ne commence pas comme ça sinon je te renvoie immédiatement d'où tu viens ! _hurla ma mère_.  
\- Et bien fais-le puisque tu en as tellement marre de moi !  
\- Ne joue pas au plus con avec moi. Si on t'a autorisée à sortir c'est parce que tu as fait des efforts et que tu as eu une montée de poids.  
\- Ben parlons-en de ma prise de poids, _me vexai-je_ , je déteste ces foutus médecins de m'avoir faite grossir ! Je me sens comme si j'étais une obèse et que j'avais pris dix kilos.

Mon père me prit le visage en main, planta son regard dans le mien et posa son front contre le mien.

\- Je t'interdis de dire que tu es une obèse, tu m'entends ? Si tu tiens à te comparer, fais-le avec des personnes de ta corpulence et tu verras que tu n'es pas aussi grosse que tu le prétends. Loin de là même. Arrête de sans cesse te critiquer comme si tu étais une moins que rien. T'es assez intelligente Sakura. Bats-toi merde. Tu as fait des efforts depuis ton hospitalisation et je suis fier de toi. Ne gâche pas tout s'il te plaît et poursuis les. Il y a tellement de personnes qui souhaitent te voir épanouie comme au premier jour. Montre leur que cette Sakura existe encore. Arrête de vouloir la cacher. C'est elle qu'on aime. Pas celle que tu souhaites devenir. Il est encore temps de faire machine arrière, de prendre ta vie en mains et de guérir.

Je fermai mes yeux suite à ce discours. Il venait de me toucher en plein cœur. A travers ses mots, je sentais toute la tristesse qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher auprès des autres. Mais avec moi, cela ne marchait pas. Je le connaissais par cœur. Quelques années en arrière, nous passions nos soirées ensemble à se parler. Je me confiais et lui cherchait des solutions à mes problèmes. « S'il y a un problème c'est qu'il y a une solution. S'il n'y a pas de solutions, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes » me répétait mon père. Et il avait raison. Ce temps me manquait plus que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer. J'en avais marre de me cacher et d'être quelqu'un qui ne me correspondait pas. Je devais me prendre en mains. Je le devais. Mais, au fond de moi, cette voix continuait de me bouffer de l'intérieur. Elle était plus forte que toutes ces paroles qui étaient destinées à me faire réagir. Elle me suivait partout, telle une ombre, telle une amie fidèle. Elle était plus forte que tous les compliments qu'on pouvait me faire. Plus forte que ma propre voix. Plus forte que tout. Et ça, personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Le démon me susurrait à l'oreille de partir et de me laisser couler. L'ange me chuchotait de faire un effort. Juste ça.

\- Je veux bien un yaourt, _déclarai-je d'une petite voix_.

Il soufflait de soulagement et me plaquait un bisou sur le front avant de s'en aller dans la cuisine. J'avais les larmes aux yeux mais me promis de ne rien laisser couler. J'allais être forte dorénavant. Mes yeux se perdirent dans ceux de ma mère qui n'avaient aucune émotion. Les miens étaient semblables aux siens. Noir de colère, vide d'émotions. Je marchais pour retrouver mon père et me mis à manger ce pot de laitage en fermant les yeux à chaque cuillerée.

\- Hinata a appelé pour savoir comment tu allais.

Je relevai automatiquement mes yeux vers mon père. Hinata, ma meilleure amie, elle me manquait.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?  
\- Qu'il y avait encore du chemin. Elle a besoin de te parler.  
\- C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?  
\- Oui. Je lui ai proposée de passer mais elle a refusé. Elle m'a demandée de te transmettre d'aller la rejoindre au skate parc.  
\- Quand ça ?  
\- Hm, _dit-il en regardant l'horloge_ , à 14h.  
\- Je peux sortir ?  
\- Sakura, enfin, heureusement que tu vas sortir, oui !  
\- Merci.

Je jetai mon yaourt à la poubelle. Je venais seulement de manger la moitié de celui-ci et pourtant j'étais déjà ballonnée. De plus, nous allions manger d'ici deux heures. Je cherchai dans la maison où se trouvait Sasuke mais aucune trace de lui.

 _Sms à Saskey ._ _  
_ _Tu es où ?_

Je remontai deux par deux les marches de l'escalier et arrivai en haut essoufflée. Je n'en tenais pas rigueur et entrai dans la deuxième chambre du couloir. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité ce qui ne m'aidait pas pour me diriger. Je me glissai sous les couvertures et passai mon bras autour de sa taille. Il avait le corps chaud.

\- Hm, dégagez les gars, _dit-il tout endormi_.  
\- Hm, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne suis pas Deidara, ou n'importe quel autre de tes amis.  
\- Oh, Saky chérie ?  
\- Beurk, _mimai-je un vomissement_ , c'est moche.  
\- Jamais satisfaite cette fille, _rit-il_.  
\- Tu devrais t'y faire depuis le temps, Sasou chéri.  
\- Casse-toi de là avec ton surnom à deux balles.  
\- Donnant- donnant.  
\- Tu gagnes pour cette fois.  
\- Ne fais pas genre. Je gagne toujours.

Sasori lança un soupire, comme un « pfeu » de très longue durée ce qui me fit rire. La minute d'après, il me prit dans ses bras. Geste que je ne compris pas immédiatement. Cependant, je resserrai notre étreinte.

\- Hey, _dis-je d'une voix douce_ , il se passe quoi ?  
\- Rien, rien. Tu m'as manquée, c'est tout.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- C'était comment là bas ?  
\- Dur.

Il relevait son regard vers moi. Il attendait plus, je le sentais.

\- Épuisant. Horrible. Ennuyant. Douloureux. Blessant.  
\- Je crois que tu peux t'arrêter là.  
\- Je ne veux plus y retourner Sasori. Je t'en supplie, fais tout pour que je reste à la maison.  
\- Fais des efforts et j'en ferais de mon côté.  
\- Mais pourquoi tu marches toujours au chantage ?  
\- Parce qu'il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne avec toi, non ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ne nie pas, s'il te plaît.  
\- Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Les efforts, j'aimerais les faire. Je te le promets. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Se sortir de l'anorexie, ce n'est pas seulement une question de volonté. Je me répète peut-être mais j'ai cette voix qui reste plantée dans ma tête et qui ne veut pas sortir. Elle me bouffe et je la suis. Parce qu'elle me fait garder un contrôle sur mon corps que je n'ai pas avec l'autre, celle qui me dit d'arrêter mes conneries. Je ne vais pas te le cacher mais j'aime me voir maigrir. J'aime me voir refuser de la nourriture. Parce que je me dis que je domine face à toutes ces graisses qui me narguent. C'est plus fort que moi.  
\- Tu as envie de te faire plaisir parfois ? Je veux dire. Quand tu vois une pâtisserie que tu adorais avant ou que tu as un gâteau en face de toi. Tu as envie d'y goûter ?  
\- Oui. Mais je ne peux pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? On te l'a déjà tellement répété que ce n'est pas en mangeant ça que tu vas prendre du poids.  
\- Elle me pousse à ne pas manger et je l'écoute.  
\- Je la piétinerai bien jusqu'à la crever cette voix.

Je ne répondais plus rien. Je n'avais rien à dire. Il avait peut-être raison, il fallait la crever. C'était sans compter sur moi, elle m'avait déjà bien dominée et fatiguée. Je fis un bisou sur la joue de Sasori.

 _Sms de Saskey ._

 _J'étais prendre une douche dans la salle de bain du bas. Je suis dans « ma » chambre. Je t'attends._

\- Il m'a raconté.

Il parlait de Sasuke. De quoi, cependant, je l'ignorais.

\- Pardon ?

Sasori prit sa télécommande et ouvrit les volets à distance. Nos visages se découvrirent. Mon frère se redressa sur son lit m'emportant avec lui. Je me mis en tailleur devant lui.

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire, je ne t'aurais jamais jugé. Tu es ma sœur et je m'inquiète juste pour toi.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je sais que tu te fais vomir.

Attendez. Sasuke avait avoué à Sasori que je me faisais vomir ? Il venait de me trahir ? En beauté, je dirais même. Ma colère monta et je me mis rapidement sur mes deux pieds.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?  
\- Ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé s'il y avait des choses qu'on ne savait pas.  
\- Mais je lui faisais confiance putain ! _criai-je hors de moi_. C'était entre nous. Personne n'était censé l'apprendre.  
\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Ce devrait être moi qui sois énervé parce que tu ne m'as rien dit !  
\- Je n'allais pas venir comme une fleur « oui, salut Sasori, je viens de me faire vomir, au revoir ». J'ai honte de ce que je fais, je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits !  
\- Mais je suis ton frère quand même !  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, Sasuke n'est pas au courant de mes malaises.  
\- Super, grâce à ça je suis content, tu as refait ma journée.  
\- Qu'est c'que tu peux être con.  
\- Et toi, qu'est c'que tu peux être bornée.

Et voilà. Nous voilà une nouvelle fois à nous disputer. J'en avais plus que marre. Je sortis de sa chambre et me dirigeai vers celle de Sasuke. Je n'accordais pas facilement ma confiance aux gens. J'avais demandé à Sasuke de ne rien dire. A personne. Et j'apprends qu'il me trahit, un couteau en plein dans le dos ? Il n'avait même pas osé venir me le dire en face. Je rentrai sans même frapper et claquai la porte pour la refermer.

T'es énervé ? _me demanda Sasuke en se tournant vers moi_.  
\- Pourquoi ? Ça ne se voit pas assez sur mon visage ?  
\- Il t'arrive quoi là ?  
\- Il m'arrive que je viens d'apprendre que tu n'es pas fichu de tenir une promesse.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu sais très bien que je les tiens !  
\- Ah ouais ? _ris-je nerveusement_. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit à Sasori que je me faisais vomir alors ? Ah moins que tu ais croisé les doigts en me promettant de ne rien dire, ce que je doute fort.  
\- Je...c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça.  
\- Pour moi ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Je suis désolée mais une promesse est une promesse. Je te faisais confiance !  
\- Pardonne-moi. J'admets que sur le coup là, je n'ai pas géré mais tu te rends compte à quel point je suis inquiet pour toi ? Tu étais à l'hôpital, je ne savais pas quand je te reverrais, je ne savais même pas si tu allais bien et ton frère me demandait si tu lui cachais quelque chose.  
\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour le lui dire. Un « non » aurait suffit.  
\- Je ne mens pas ouvertement aux gens, moi, _dit-il d'un ton froid_.  
\- Tu fais référence à qui en disant ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. A toi, peut-être.  
\- Mais tu n'es qu'une enflure parmi tant d'autres, _balançai-je_.  
\- Tu me penses vraiment comme ça ?  
\- Tu lui as parlée de l'autre chose ? _le regardai-je dans le blanc des yeux_.

Par autre chose je voyais la mutilation.

\- Non. Je me suis dit qu'en ne parlant pas de ça tu aurais encore de la confiance en moi mais je vois que je me suis trompée.  
\- L'un ou l'autre, tu m'as blessée Sasuke.  
\- Je sais. Mais ça n'est même pas comparable à combien toi tu me blesses.

Essayait-il de me faire culpabiliser de lui infliger toute cette histoire et cette souffrance ? Si oui, il baisserait encore un peu plus dans mon estime sachant qu'il avait attendu une dispute pour le balancer en pleine figure. Je ne revenais pas de ces révélations.

\- Alors pars. Arrête de me parler. Oublie-moi. Et tu verras que tu ne seras plus blessé par ma personne.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et tu le sais très bien.  
\- Je ne répète que ce que j'entends. Tu n'es pas celui que je croyais être.

Je ne le laissais pas répondre et quittai les lieux. Mon père nous appelait déjà pour manger. C'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais faire à cet instant. Mais je fermais une nouvelle fois ma bouche et m'installai sur une chaise. Sasori prit place en face de moi juste aux côtés de ma mère. Sasuke s'assied à mes côtés et mon père se retrouvait en bout de table. Mes parents avaient préparé du lapin avec des pâtes ainsi que des légumes. Elle servit tout le monde quand vint mon tour. Elle me montra du doigt le lapin mais je fis un non de la tête. Je n'aimais pas ça.

\- Il faut que tu manges de la viande.  
\- Je ne l'aime pas ta viande.

Elle soufflait mais ne répondit rien. Heureusement. Lorsque j'étais de très mauvaise humeur ou bien même énervée, j'avais tendance à dire des choses qui dépassaient ma pensée. Elle me donna mon assiette et nous commençâmes tous à manger. Comme à mon habitude, je trifouillais mes aliments et n'en avalaient pas.

\- Quatre fourchettes de légumes et trois de pâtes. Sans ça, tu ne sors pas de table.

Je voyais que mon père avait pris de nouvelles résolutions. Ils m'énervaient à vouloir faire les gendarmes alors qu'ils n'étaient strictement personne. Avec énormément de mal, je commençai à manger la première fourchette de légume. Puis la deuxième. Sasuke passa sa main sur mon genou comme il le faisait si bien avant mon hospitalisation pour m'encourager mais cette fois-ci je n'en voulais pas de sa compassion. Je retirai sa main immédiatement et me dépêchai de manger. A la fin du repas, je suppliai mes parents de ne pas me donner de dessert pour cette fois et je réussis à les convaincre. Je pris mon portable et mes clés et fila retrouver Hinata. Je courus jusqu'à notre point de rendez-vous. Je n'avais pu me faire vomir ce repas alors j'espérais éliminer un peu en courant. Je la trouvai assise sur un banc.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Elle se retourna en entendant ma voix. Un sourire s'étira et elle me prit dans ses bras délicatement. Comme si elle avait peur de me casser quelque chose. Nous nous fîmes quelques embrassades et nous posâmes sur le banc.

\- Je vais bien. Mais toi ?  
\- J'essaie.  
\- Tu retournes à l'hôpital ou tu es définitivement dehors ?  
\- J'y retourne dans une semaine, _dis-je en baissant la tête._  
\- Tu vas t'en sortir, d'accord ? Tu as fait déjà d'énormes pas.  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi.  
\- Je le suis.

Sauf que Hinata, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je me fais vomir et depuis peu je pratique la scarification. Qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé le lui dire ! Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Comme une barrière. Pourtant, elle était ma meilleure amie.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?  
\- Ou..Oui. Promets-moi de ne pas me détester après ça.  
\- Je ne peux rien te promettre. Mais je suis certaine que ce que tu me diras ne me fera pas te détester. Alors ?

Elle jouait avec ses doigts et ne les quittait pas du regard. Elle commençait à me stresser.

\- Je suis avec Ayase.  
\- Elle est bonne celle là. Allez, dis moi ce que tu veux me dire.  
\- Je suis avec Ayase, Sakura. C'est ça que je veux te dire.  
\- Tu..tu sors avec lui ? Bisous sur la bouche et tout ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Regarde-moi.

Elle releva son regard.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?  
\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je sais à quel point tu le déteste et à quel point il t'a humiliée étant jeune.  
\- Et pas qu'un peu, oui !  
\- Mais il a changé. Je t'assure. Apprends à le connaître et tu verras que j'ai raison.  
\- Je n'apprendrais à connaître personne et encore moins lui. Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Tu étais témoin de toutes ses insultes envers moi ! Tu voyais à quel point il me pourrissait et maintenant tu es en couple avec lui ? Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là !  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Pas autant que moi.

Je la laissai seule sur ce banc sans même poser un moindre regard sur elle. Je n'avais accordé ma confiance qu'à deux personnes. Et ces deux personnes, en un jour, avaient réussi à me trahir. Je ne pouvais pas espérer pire pour mon premier jour de « liberté ». Je courrai une nouvelle fois mais en accélérant ma cadence. Mes larmes dévalaient sur mes joues. J'avais tout fait pour les retenir mais ça en était trop pour moi. J'étais prête à faire des efforts mais ma gentillesse avait atteint ses limites. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite naïve ! J'arrivai dans mon endroit. Il m'avait tellement manquée ! Je m'assieds juste devant ce lac si calme. Mes pensées se perdirent sur celui-ci. Pourquoi tout devait-être dur dans la vie ? Pourquoi nous n'étions pas condamnés à vivre en plein bonheur durant des années et des années ? J'enviais cette vie. Parce que la mienne ne rimait à rien. Elyssa me revint en tête ce qui accentua mes pleurs. Elle m'était d'une grande aide et je me retrouvais maintenant seule. Je sortis de ma veste une lame. Je l'avais cachée avant de partir. Je pleurai tellement que ma vue se brouillait et m'empêchait de voir net. J'allais passer cette lame le long de mon poignets mais une voix me stoppa.

_-Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé si je t'étais d'une grande aide. C'est vrai. Je ne vis pas ta maladie, je n'ai pas cette voix dans ma tête, je n'ai pas cette sensation d'être mal dans ma peau. Je ne peux pas te comprendre. J'essaie pourtant. Du mieux que je le peux. J'ai fait des efforts pour toi, plus que pour quiconque , je me suis battu pour venir te voir, j'ai toujours pris sur moi lorsque tu me disais chaque jour les horreurs que tu faisais. C'est bête à dire mais tu m'as fait mûrir. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre crétin qui ne comprenait rien à la vie. Mais tu vois. Même si je n'y comprenais rien. Je sais que ce n'est pas ça la vie. Tu mérites pas ce que tu subis, personne ne le mérite.

Il y eu un silence.

\- Je suis con. Je fais tout de travers. Mais je tiens tellement à toi que, tu vois, j'en viens à faire n'importe quoi. Je ne sais plus comment je dois réagir. Je ne sais plus lorsque je dois être tendre ou lorsque je dois être dur. La maladie t'a forgée une carapace. Une putain de carapace. Je n'arrive pas à la casser. La seule qui peut la casser, c'est toi Sakura. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête. Mais je peux t'aider. Tout le monde peut t'aider. Seulement, il faut que tu le veuilles, il faut que tu nous ouvres ta porte. Il faut que tu pètes cette bulle dans laquelle tu vis et que tu nous ouvres ton cœur. Dévoile-toi, on ne demande que ça. Si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à notre amitié. A notre histoire. Je te demande de poser cette lame. Elle ne te veut que du mal. Elle est ton ennemie. Cesse de rejeter ceux qui veulent t'aider. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais je tiens à toi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Ta rencontre est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Et même si tu me crieras des horreurs en pleine gueule, même si tu me diras de dégager, je ne le ferais pas. Jamais. Je te soutiendrais jusqu'à ce que tu sois définitivement guéris. Je te protégerais de tout malheur. Je sais que tu n'en peux plus mais moi non plus je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cet état. Tu n'as peut-être plus confiance en moi et pourtant. Je te reconquerrai s'il le faut. Mais, par pitié, pense à tous nos bons moments, pense à ta famille, pense à Suzuka et...Elyssa. Pense à Sasori. Pense à Hinata. Pense à moi. Et pose la lame. Ne la laisse pas te guider. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que ça et je le sais. Tu es une battante. Tu vas t'en sortir. Avec un peu de courage et d'efforts. Personne n'est parfait sur cette terre. Pas même moi. Ne te détruis pas. Ne te donne pas la mort. Je suis là, moi. Et je t'aime.

 ** **« Le jeu continue, Ana veut qu'il continue, mais alors, pourquoi, pourquoi écoutes-tu une autre voix? »****

* * *

Et voilàààà, alors qu'en avez vous pensé?  
Et ouuui, encore et toujours, je sens que par moment Sakura doit vous énervez... C'est aussi mon cas ne vous inquiétez pas xd  
Mais bon, il faut de tout j'ai envie de dire!

 **[** Enfin, je reviens, mais une chose est certaine, les chapitres toutes les semaines... ça ne va plus être possible, c'était vraiment trop de travail pour moi je m'en rends compte, je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, mes idées vont et viennes comme elles veulent. Mes examens blancs s'enchaînent, sans compter le fait que le week end je suis souvent à l'hôpital dès que j'ai du temps libre donc ça va être compliqué de publier souvent.  
 **Je m'en excuse!** **]**

* * *

 **Réponse au commentaires:**

 **Anya Silvery:** Salut! Et bien je suis heureuse que tu la découvres et que tu l'apprécies, merci! Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est dur de s'imaginer tout ça, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Heureuse que tu prennes conscience de ça alors, d'autant plus si je peux en être la cause, et merci à toi de lire et commenter cette histoire!

PS: Malheureusement, tout le monde connait ce moment, on a du mal à s'accepter, on voudrait changer, même l'impossible, ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde l'a vécu, et j'étais encore en plein dedans il y a peu. Si je peux te conseiller, essaie de prendre confiance en toi, c'est long et difficile je sais, mais essaie de voir le positif à la place du négatif, si tu complexes sur ton physique, sur ton poids comme moi j'ai fais, c'est difficile de changer, et surtout de ne pas sombrer quand on a une amie qui te dit que l'anorexie à ses points positifs. Toi si tu veux changer, si tu complexes vraiment sur ça et que tu ne t'acceptes pas, donne toi les moyens pour que TU te sentes mieux dans ta peau, surtout pas pour les autres, les régimes ne sont pas la solutions, tu dois le savoir mais manger sainement, et avoir une activité physique régulière est la seule bonne solution.  
Retiens que tu dois le faire pour toi, et pas pour les autres, et prend confiance en toi, tu y arriveras :)

 **FairyQuin** : OUUUUI C'EST VRAI! On voudrai qu'elle se bouge les fesses hein? Reste à voir si elle en a envie, mais qui sait, peut être est-elle proche de la guérison  
Ah oui, moi aussi je m'étais attachée à Elyssa, mais bon ,ainsi va la vie ...  
Merci de ton soutient!

 **Isabella-57:** Oui, c'est bien vrai, Elyssa était à un autre stade que Sakura, à voir si elle voudra guérir un jour mais bon, on se doute que quelqu'un fera tout pour l'y aider eheh. Meeeerci à toi!


	13. Chapitre 12- Ne pars pas

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien depuis le temps ahah. Je m'excuse de n'avoir rien publié depuis février. Pour tout vous dire ce chapitre était près depuis juillet certes c'était trèèès en retard par rapport à avant, mais j'avais ce fameux syndrome de la page blanche, zéro inspiration, nada.

Arrivé au tiers du chapitre mi-avril (et oui j'étais motivé...), mon amie Emma, de qui cette histoire est totalement inspirée, s'est refaite interner, en raison d'une dépression qui prenait le dessus sur sa résolution de guérir. Je n'ai pas réussie à écrire en la sachant là bas, et je m'en excuse. Mais je me suis reprise fin mai, arrivant à la moitié, puis au trois quart vers mai. (Tout en ayant un ordinateur indisponible donc tout sur feuilles hein)

Puis vient le mois de juin, en plein cours j'ai reçu un appel que je ne pouvais pas refuser, un appel de la mère d'Emma. Emma m'avait quittée. Je l'appelais tous les mercredis après midi car j'habite très loin de l'hôpital, et cette semaine là je n'ai pas pus l'appeler pour problèmes familiaux. Je n'avais pas pus l'appeler le mercredi et elle est morte le jeudi dans la nuit.  
Si vous saviez comment elle me manque encore aujourd'hui, et aujourd'hui ça fait 3 mois qu'elle est partie. Je n'ai pas pus lui adresser un au revoir, une vraie amie en carton.

Je vais continuer cette histoire, pour elle, puis pour moi. Elle était heureuse que j'écrive, et je continue donc pour elle et pour mon deuil. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre car je voulais tourner la page, mais je n'y arriverai pas sans finir ce que j'ai commencé. Les chapitres risqueront d'être plus court, et moins complets, j'en suis désolée.

Je m'excuse donc de mon retard, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: Ne pars pas**

Cher journal,

Et oui, me voilà de retour, c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, à part écrire brièvement mes activités quotidiennes , je n'ai rien raconté de personnel. Devrais-je m'en plaindre ?

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux jours que Sasuke est partit, retourné chez lui, à Kumo. Il me manque horriblement. Après qu'il m'ait remit les idées en places, je me suis contenté d'hocher la tête et de le prendre dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait. Sans rien répondre à sa tirade, déclaration d'amitié, appelle ça comme tu veux.. Pitoyable n'est ce pas ? Ahah, je m'y suis faite. Puis il est partit deux jours après, durant lesquels une atmosphère étrange avait prit place, comme si du jour au lendemain tout avait changé, comme si on s'était rendu compte de quelque chose d'important, tout en l'ignorant.

Je ne sais pas comment faire à présent. Il m'a tendu la perche pour m'en sortir, mais y arriverais-je vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si je m'en sens capable mais rien que pour lui et ma famille, j'ai ce sentiment encore discret qui prend place de jour en jour, me poussant à avancer. Mes proches ont remarqué que j'avais l'air d'aller mieux, que je faisais des efforts et m'ont encouragé à leur manière c'est à dire discrètement. Enfin je pense. Ils me poussent à dominer mon amie de toujours.

Mes parents hésitent à me faire interner une nouvelle fois. Moi qui n'avait eu le droit qu'à une semaine à l'extérieur, j'ai eu le droit à une nouvelle semaine, sois disant pour me remettre tranquillement du départ de Sasuke, et encourager mes efforts. Et bien entendu je ne veux pas y retourner donc je fais de mon mieux pour les en dissuader. Ils disent que ça pourrait accélérer la guérison, mais j'en doute encore. N'ont t-ils pas confiance en ma détermination ? Bon sur ce point je peux peut être les comprendre car je ne la pense pas sans faille, mais ça blesse toujours. Ils devaient à la base me renvoyer là-bas en fin de semaine, c'est à dire demain mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire et c'est vraiment stressant. Mais je sais bien, qu'au fond, je devrai y retourner un jour, que ce soit demain ou dans un mois.

Réécrire m'a fait du bien, ça me rappelle le temps là bas, loin de chez moi où tu étais mon seul moyen pour m'évader.

Je vais devoir te laisser mon petit journal, je dois aller sur skype pour parler à Sasuke, ça fait deux jours tout de même, ça peut paraître peu, mais après être resté ensemble longtemps, je m'y suis habituée. On était dans l'incapacité de se parler et dieu sait à quel point il me manque. A la prochaine.

Je referme mon journal légèrement abîmé aux extrémités dût à son utilisation quasi-quotidienne et m'affale sur ma chaise, laissant ma tête basculer en arrière. Le yeux fermés je repense à toutes ces années de souffrance. Pourtant, je suis certaine que si j'avais le choix de me refaire une vie je choisirai ce même chemin. Foutue maladie. Maladie sympathique, maladie critique m'a un jour sortie Sasori. Encore aujourd'hui je l'entends s'insinuer en moi et me parler. Elle veut me convaincre de ne pas l'abandonner. Je suis perdue dans les méandres de ces belles paroles attirantes. Elle veut me faire atteindre mon rêve d'autrefois. Ou bien actuel, je ne sais plus trop, mais je préfère ignorer, et laisser passer.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends la sonnerie de cet appel que j'attendais tant. Pourtant, une fois devant mon ordinateur, je doute. Et s'il me parlait de l'hôpital, s'il me parlait de sa tirade sans réponse, que devrais-je lui répondre ? Stop Sakura, arrête de penser à tout ça et décroche. Bien vite j'entendis sa douce voix.

\- Bonjour Saku.

\- Bonjour Saskey, tu vas bien ? _Lançais-je avec un sourire niais collé sur mon visage._

\- Super bien, tu m'as quand même un peu manqué pour tout te dire, et toi ?

-Bien aussi, alors ton retour ?

Rapidement il perdit son sourire, avant de sourire de nouveau en à peine une fraction de seconde, d'une façon qui sonnait...fausse ?

-Super aussi, les gars étaient tous contents de mon retour ! _Dit-il avec ce grand sourire étrange._

\- Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas me mentir Sasuke.

Il perdit donc son sourire et prit une mine mi-sérieuse, mi-triste. Je n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas.

\- Je t'avais parlé des histoires avec mon père, et bien quand je suis revenu j'ai vus que ma mère avait... quelques bleus et contusions. Elle n'a pas tenue sa promesse, elle ne m'a pas appelé pour m'en parler. Et il ne se montre plus depuis hier matin.

\- Calme toi Sasuke, ta mère avait sûrement de bonnes raisons pour ne pas t'en parler, ne la blâme pas s'il te plaît.

\- Oui, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas m'inquiéter pour que je puisses profiter de tous les moments que j'avais avec toi, d'un côté je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.. et de- oublie.

\- _Je fronce les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension avant de continuer,_ Ne t'en veux pas Sasuke, et arrête de penser à tout ça, au lieu de ruminer tes idées noires dans ton coin reste avec elle, profite d'elle et tout ça. Je pense qu'on en a besoin dans des moments comme ça. Et, tu t'apprêtais à dire quoi ?

_- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois moi. Et je prends note alors. Je vais rester un maximum avec elle. Bref, arrêtons de parler de moi.

Généralement ça veut dire « arrêtons de parler de moi et parlons de ton cas », et merde.

\- Tu vas te faire ré interner demain ou pas pour le coup ?

\- Aucune idée, ils n'en parlent plus devant moi.

\- Si tu n'y vas pas, ça te dirait de venir chez moi pour ce dernier mois, comme prévu avant... tout ça ? _Me questionna t-il, timidement._

Je ne m'y attendais pas. Après toutes ces histoires, ça m'était sortis de la tête. Qu'est ce que j'aimerai voir l'endroit où il vit, rencontrer ces amis, et ce Naruto dont il n'arrête pas de me parler.

\- J'adorerais ! Oh bordel ce serait tellement bien. Il va falloir que j'en parle, je ne garantis rien mais je vais tout faire pour ! _Lui répondis-je, avec mon plus grand sourire._

Après ça, nous somme restés parler une bonne heure avant de se quitter. J'éteignis mon ordinateur, heureuse d'avoir pus enfin lui parler. Si avec beaucoup de chance je peux partir chez lui, ce sera dans 1 semaine. Il veut que je prenne du poids durant cette semaine. Ça va s'annoncer compliqué. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore sortis de tout ça, et prête à reprendre autant de poids d'un coup. Par étapes qui sait ? L'avenir nous le dira. En attendant, je vais devoir attendre demain pour en parler avec mes parents, car il se peut encore que je retourne là bas. Et qu'ils ne veulent pas que je m'échappe loin d'eux, ce que je peux comprendre. Au fond de moi, j'espère vraiment pouvoir y aller, et qui sait, régler tout cette histoire, mais cet autre côté en moi me pousse dans le sens inverse et à repousser Sasuke. Je suis perdue mais penser à tout ça ne fera pas avancer, je décide donc d'aller ranger ma chambre, qui depuis quelque temps, montrait un certain... laisser aller de ma part et de me diriger vers la douche.

A peine sortie de la salle de bain du rez de chaussé, que je me fis interpeller par mes parents.

\- Bon Sakura, assied toi, on va pouvoir parler, je sais que tu te poses des questions sur la suite de ton traitement, _commença mon père_.

\- Et comment, vous en parliez toujours sans moi.

\- On cherchait une solution qui conviendrait à tout le monde. On a hésité entre te faire ré interner, ou bien te laisser à la maison, on a pas su choisir, on voudrait avoir ton avis.

Mon avis, première fois qu'ils me laissent choisir woh, ça me fait plaisir. Mais au choix, se serait ni l'un ni l'autre puisque je voudrai aller à Kumo... Comment annoncer ça sans qu'ils piquent une crise ?

\- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant, mais Sasuke m'a proposé d'aller chez lui dans une semaine, jusqu'à la fin du mois. Je suppose que c'est la bonne occasion pour vous en parlez ? _Déclarai-je timidement._

\- Mais voyons Sakura, ça ne va pas être possible, même si tu restais à la maison, tu as des traitements à suivre, la semaine prochaine tu commences les séances avec ta psychiatre, il y a aussi le diététicien et le personnel médical qui surveille ta maladie. Ça ne va pas être possible de partir, les docteurs ont été clairs, aucune interruption au traitement ! _Gronda ma mère, avec des yeux semblable à des fusils._

\- Mais maman ! Tu as bien vus que j'ai commencé à reprendre du poids, je pourrai très bien en voir là-bas des médecins !

\- C'est vrai que sa prise de poids coïncide avec l'hôpital et Sasuke chérie, il se peut qu'il la pousse beaucoup plus que nous vers sa guérison. Et grâce à lui, elle avait le sourire.

\- Et bien qu'il revienne alors puisqu'il est magicien en plus d'être médecin ! Après tout c'est ton meilleur ami, il te comprend et t'aime plus que tes parents, c'est normal ! _Lança ma mère, sur les nerfs._

\- Il n'est pas question de ça, arrête de tout exagérer à la fin bordel ! Toujours tu t'énerves ça devient pesant maman, tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Si jamais vous me laissiez partir, ça me fera aussi des vacances ! Papa, tu ne trouves pas que ça pourrait être une bonne idée ? _Je me tournai vers lui, pleine d'espoir._

\- Hm... après tout, si on arrive avant la semaine prochaine à contacter tout le personnel médical dont on a besoin, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.

\- Pourquoi tu lui cèdes tout ?

\- Je l'aide, nuance. Je veux simplement son bonheur, et il se trouve qu'en ce moment il se trouve au côté de ce jeune garçon. Je la laisserai partir à conditions qu'elle nous appelle tous les jours, ou au moins un messages avec tes repas pris dans la journée. C'est tout ce que je demande ma fille.

\- Vraiment ? Pour de vrai ? Tu me laisses partir ? _Dis-je, les yeux brillants._

Mon père sembla réfléchir pendant ce qu'il me sembla une éternité avant de continuer.

\- Oui je te laisse y aller-

\- Mais chéri ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable, c'est beaucoup trop loin, et c'est bien trop de temps! _Répliqua ma mère, paniqué dû à son autorisation soudaine._

\- Laisse moi parler, j'y venais. Un mois ça me semble bien trop long, disons deux semaines, ça me semble plus raisonnable et on aura du temps avec toi avant ta rentré scolaire. Qu'en penses tu Sakura ?

Je ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de continuer que je sautai dans les bras de ma mère pour lui claquer un bisous sur la joue, puis serrer mon père dans mes bras. Je les comprenais, et ça me convenait parfaitement ! Il va falloir que j'annonce ça à Sasuke, j'ai si hâte.

 **Side of Sasuke.**

Une fois l'appel avec Sakura fini, je pus enfin souffler. J'étais à deux doigts de lui dire quelque chose que j'aurai regretter. Mais d'un côté, j'aurai aimé lui dire. Aimer lui dire qu'à cause d'elle, je n'avais pas pus faire attention à l'état de ma mère, elle occupait tout mon temps, je n'ai pas eu du temps pour moi, même durant son hospitalisation, je n'ai pas eu assez de temps. A cause de sa putain de maladie et de son putain d'égoïsme j'ai négligé ma mère. Mais je sais que si je devais le lui dire, ce serai les derniers mots que je lui adresserai. Je sais que si je lui avouais tout ça, une voix dans ma tête me crierai que c'est à moi de me remettre en question, qu'elle a déjà bien à faire. C'est moi et seulement moi qui a négligé ma mère au profit de Sakura, c'est ma faute. J'aurai dû l'appeler plus régulièrement. Me tenir au courant de son état. Car à cause de cette négligence, ma mère est à l'hôpital, un coma disent-ils. A cause de ma putain de négligence, je peux perdre ma mère, perdre ma seule famille.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et que ça vous fait plaisir qu'on se retrouve pour la suite !_

 _Malheureusement comme je l'ai certainement déjà dit, la publication sera moins régulière, mon ordi bug toujours autant, et mes idées d'autrefois sont flous, donc je ferai au mieux, promis !_

 _ **Et encore meeeeeeeeerci, milles merci pour ces plus de 2500 vues, ces commentaires, ces favoris...**_

 _ **Je vous remercie du fond du cœur et j'avais pensé à vous écrire en remerciement quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, et j'aimerai votre avis. Seriez vous pour ou contre le fait que j'écrive des Hors-séries ? (si je ne me trompe pas) Par exemple sur le quotidien à l'hôpital pour Sakura, Le retour de Sasuke chez lui pendant ces deux jours loin de Sakura, le point de vue de Sasori, le passé de Sasuke... Je n'ai eu que ça comme idée, si d'autre vous vienne n'hésitez pas, je serai ravis de vous écrire ça entre deux chapitres ! Je ferai ça sur commande !**_

PS: un grand merci pour vos reviews, je les ais lus, vous êtes adorables ahah! Je recommencerai à vous répondre au prochain chapitre sans faute!

 _ **Big up, et big hug à vous !**_

 _ **Chloë**_


End file.
